


Дело с ящеркой

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Bromance, Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Multi, Post-Episode: s02e05 Venomous, Post-Episode: s02e17 Heart, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Почти два года после смерти Джессики Дин и Сэм избегали теплого штата как чумы – пока однажды Дин случайно не увидел на мониторе Эша изображение странного существа, напоминавшего огромную ящерицу. Оказалось, что это не монстр из компьютерной игры, а вполне реальная тварь, терроризирующая население маленького, затерянного в лесах городка Бикон-Хиллс.Так у братьев Винчестеров появилось дело в Калифорнии.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  **Артер:** [Жюли_Юли](http://sergeevaluli7.diary.ru/)
> 
> Посвящаю этот фик [Яшмовой Гунян](http://ordvs-house.diary.ru/), ради которой все и писалось.  
>  **Примечания-1:** таймлайн «Сверхъестественного» – после s02e17 «Сердце», таймлайн «Волчонка» – после s02e05 «Ядовитый»; авторской волей время действия событий «Волчонка» перенесено на 5 лет назад, в 2007 год  
>  **Примечания-2:** Хочу сказать огромное спасибо Бьянке, благодаря неоценимой помощи которой этот фик все-таки увидел свет. Ты просто космос.))) Также выражаю глубокую признательность Жюли_Юли за ее замечательные иллюстрации. Мне было очень приятно увидеть воплощение твоих впечатлений от фика.))

 

      Дину казалось, что все словно ополчились против этой охоты. И Эш, на мониторе которого вместо грудастой красотки он углядел размытую фотографию здоровенной ящерицы и из которого пришлось буквально клещами вытягивать информацию о загадочном создании. И Эллен, которая при упоминании Бикон-Хиллз скривилась так, будто прожевала фунт лимонов, и нехотя рассказала о семействе охотников Арджентов, добавив, что Гордон по сравнению с ними — просто Ганди, и что вообще люди они мутные.  
      И, конечно, Сэм.  
      Сэм, который ничего не сказал, когда услышал, куда они направляются. Но Дину не нужно было быть телепатом, чтобы угадать, о чем тот думает. Калифорния — Стэнфорд — Джессика — смерть. Короткая простая цепочка. Стоившая в свое время Дину массы бессонных ночей, пока Сэму снились кошмары. И основная причина того, что они избегали теплого штата, как чумы.  
      Но не теперь.  
      Хватит.  
      Почти два года прошло, и Дин был уверен: сейчас — лучшее время, чтобы его брат наконец отпустил призраков прошлого.  
      — Кажется, у нас есть новое дело! — вот оно: главное — сказать преувеличенно весело, брызжа энтузиазмом и энергией, чтобы у мелкого не было ни единого шанса возразить, воспротивиться. Ничего, Сэмми, у меня хватит сил на нас обоих.  
      Сэм поднял глаза от ноутбука — и что он там рассматривал, интересно? Дин надеялся, что сохраненные в «Избранном» вкладки порносайтов все же пользуются у брата не меньшим успехом, чем у него, и что, для вида их удаляя, тот тайком сохраняет их в какую-нибудь ужасно_секретную_папку, — и посмотрел на него скучающим, равнодушным взглядом.  
      Ох, черт.  
      Дин мог справиться с чем угодно. Только не с равнодушием Сэма.  
      Когда тому становилось все равно, ни один домкрат в мире не был способен его растормошить.  
      Но ничего — это всего лишь означает, что надо удвоить усилия.  
      Сэм долго молчал, затем так же молча кивнул, встал из-за стола и принялся как-то угловато, механически собирать вещи. Дин воспринял это как согласие.  
      Перед самым отъездом ему опять позвонила Эллен и сообщила, что в окрестностях Бикон-Хиллз частенько видели оборотней.  
      Черт.  
      Только этого и не хватало.  
      Дин покосился на Сэма, занявшего место на пассажирском сидении. Ну почему из всех гребаных городков «одноэтажной Америки» им достался городок с этими гребаными тварями? Сэм еще не оправился после… после Мэдисон. И почему его брату так дьявольски не везет с женщинами? То они умирают, то оказываются монстрами и… и умирают.  
      Хотя чему тут удивляться — при желании Дин и сам мог бы написать целый трактат на тему «Что такое не везет и как с этим бороться». И с его личным везением сто к одному, что весь тираж остался бы пылиться на складе.  
      Так что Дин коротко поблагодарил и нажал на отбой. А потом одновременно врубил зажигание и потянулся к магнитоле. Сэм поморщился от громких звуков, но снова ничего не сказал.  
      Импала вырулила со стоянки и помчалась на запад. Следом за ней шлейфом неслась «Road To Hell».  
  


      — О боже, что на этот раз? — отец брезгливо, двумя пальцами приподнял крышку контейнера и осторожно глянул внутрь.  
      — Вареная куриная грудка. А к ней еще брокколи, свекла и морковь. Сплошные витамины — и никакого вреда для сердца. Только польза. — Стайлз бесцеремонно скинул крышку и пододвинул контейнер поближе к отцу. — Давай, бери вилку.  
      Отец вздохнул:  
      — Ты ведь не уйдешь, пока я все не съем, да? А ты знаешь, что насильственное кормление может привести к язве?  
      Ого! Похоже, папу действительно допекла диета, если он сподобился обратиться к Гуглу.  
      — А ты представь, что делаешь все добровольно, — Стайлз одобряюще улыбнулся, делая вид, что не замечает скривившееся, как от зубной боли, лицо отца.  
      Быстрый стук в дверь — и в кабинет, не дожидаясь разрешения, всунулся помощник шерифа.  
      — Шеф, там… федералы заявились. По поводу недавних убийств.  
      — О. Ладно. Зови их. Стайлз, это может быть надолго, так что ты лучше иди. И я все съем.  
      — Да, пап, — на автомате ответил Стайлз, почти не вслушиваясь в слова отца и лишь отстраненно отмечая, как озабоченность на его лице сплетается с облегчением от того, что есть шанс отправить «полезный обед» прямиком в мусорную корзину.  
      Федералы.  
      Он опасался этого с самого начала. Что так не может долго продолжаться, что скоро все эти загадочные убийства и смерти привлекут _серьезных_ людей. По-настоящему серьезных, и те будут копать и копать и, может, докопаются до правды.  
      И тогда им всем крышка.  
      Несколько раз Стайлзу даже снилось, что их всех арестовывают, а Дерека, Айзека, Эрику, Бойда, Скотта… и Дерека, Дерека! — отправляют в какое-нибудь секретное учреждение. Из тех, что занимаются зелеными человечками. И Лидию тоже, может, заберут. А лично его отправят в колонию для несовершеннолетних. А — и убьют Джексона. Ну, хоть один положительный момент.  
      Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, уговаривая себя подняться наконец со стула и выйти в коридор. Надо бы хоть глянуть на этих федералов, пока они не засели в кабинете. Запомнить их лица и предупредить своих, чтобы не высовывались.  
      Агенты оказались двумя здоровенными мужиками — ну, один был здоровенный, а второй просто огромный. И нет, Стайлз совсем не рассчитывал увидеть кого-то, похожего на Малдера и Скалли. Агенты так решительно, практически в ногу, шагали ему навстречу, что хотелось тут же замереть и предъявить документы. Стайлз потряс головой: надо попробовать выяснить, что им известно.  
      — Вау, настоящие ФБРовцы! Обалдеть! — Стайлз налепил на лицо самую свою восхищенную улыбку и окинул агентов цепким взглядом. Костюмы явно не с иголочки, рубашки потертые… Видимо, Бюро совсем паршиво платит своим сотрудникам.  
      — Это Стайлз, сын нашего шерифа, — счел нужным пояснить помощник. — А это…  
      — Агенты Дин Коннорс и Сэмюэль Берковец, — представил себя и напарника тот, что пониже. — Приятно встретить такого горячего поклонника ФБР.  
      Стайлз никогда не считал помощника худым или невысоким, но сейчас, когда тот стоял между этими двумя, казалось, что если они сдвинутся, то запросто расплющат его до состояния папиросной бумаги. И даже не заметят. И впрямь серьезные ребята. Что же делать? Предупредить — это само собой, но что еще? Может, попробовать спереть какие-нибудь улики… или похитить все трупы из морга — и протоколы вскрытия заодно? Стайлз едва проглотил отдающий истерикой смешок. Что же делать, что же делать, чтожеделать? Мысли метались в голове, подобно стае вспугнутых птиц, пока одна из них — на самом деле вряд ли более бредовая, чем мысль о том, чтобы ставить следствию палки в колеса, — не всплыла на поверхность.  
      — А можно посмотреть на ваши удостоверения? Я их только по телевизору видел. — Стайлз заметил, как взметнулись едва ли не до линии волос брови помощника, и решил, что, пожалуй, переиграл, изображая недалекую деревенщину.  
      Коннорс пожал плечами:  
      — Почему нет?  
      Агенты синхронно полезли во внутренние карманы, синхронно достали корочки и синхронно их раскрыли — Стайлзу аж почудилось, что у него двоится в глазах.  
      — Я возьму? — одновременно с вопросом Стайлз ловко цапнул удостоверение из рук Коннорса. Тот дернулся, будто хотел отобрать, но второй остановил его, слегка коснувшись ладонью плеча, а потом сделал короткий шаг вперед, точно вставая между ним и Стайлзом.  
      — Эй, парень… как тебя… Стайлз! — прозвучал запоздалый возмущенный возглас Коннорса.  
      — Я только посмотрю, — пробормотал Стайлз и опустил взгляд на удостоверение.  
      И будто током ударило.  
      Фальшивка.  
      Это была фальшивка.  
      Не то чтобы Стайлз был великим экспертом и знатоком всех этих водяных знаков и прочего, но… Нет, подделка не была грубой, иначе помощник не повелся бы. С другой стороны, вряд ли он так внимательно всматривался. Написано «ФБР» — и ладно.  
      Стайлз с гордостью вспомнил ночи, проведенные в интернете, когда он всерьез заинтересовался вопросом изготовления таких вот корочек.  
      Не эксперт, нет. Но, может, бакалавр?  
      Но если эти двое не агенты, тогда кто они?  
      Эту мысль Стайлз старательно затолкал поглубже. И присмотрелся повнимательнее.  
      Лица… парни были слишком молодыми. И если Коннорс еще как-то тянул на агента, то Берковец был совсем мальчишкой. Максимум стажер. И кто, скажите на милость, посылает стажеров расследовать дело об убийстве? О массовых убийствах. Нет, тут что-то было не так. И нет, Стайлз совсем не пытался сейчас убедить себя. Но в самом деле — эти парни были похожи скорее на выпускников, чем на сотрудников ФБР. Выпускники в дешевых потрепанных костюмах, чувствующие себя неуютно в узких туфлях. Зато пиджаки подмышками топорщатся однозначно не от игрушечных кобур. И что же, в таком случае, им тут надо, этим не-агентам?  
      — Спасибо. Отличное удостоверение. Классное. — Стайлз сунул корочки в руку явно опешившего от такой наглости Коннорса и порысил на выход. На полдороге спохватился, оглянулся. Не-агенты смотрели ему вслед с такими выражениями на лицах, что он бы рассмеялся — если бы не было так тревожно. — Был чертовски рад познакомиться. Большая честь и все такое.  
      Стайлз выкатился на улицу и вдохнул свежий воздух. Казалось, что с того момента, как помощник сунулся в кабинет к отцу, Стайлз все время находился под водой. Даже голова закружилась.  
      На стоянке, через одно парковочное место от его машины, стояла раритетная черная Импала. Стайлз оценивающе ее оглядел. Красивая. Судя по всему, принадлежит не-агентам. Еще одно доказательство: зачем ФБРовцам ездить на задание на своей машине? Они что, от самого Бюро на ней катили? А как же «долетели на самолете, потом взяли тачку напрокат»? И нет, Стайлз не вспоминал — _снова_ — «Секретные материалы». Просто… вряд ли сценаристы стали бы обманывать в такой мелочи.  
      Стайлз вырулил со стоянки, еще раз покосился в сторону Импалы. Кто бы они ни были, но парни определенно считают себя крутыми. Потому что крутые парни ездят на крутых черных тачках. Закон природы.  
      Он потянулся к мобильнику. Самое время позвонить своим.  
  


      Дерек опустил руку и несколько секунд бездумно рассматривал светящийся экран телефона. Отлично, только этого еще и не хватало. Лже-агенты, ну надо же. Охотники. Как будто Арджентов недостаточно. Скорее уж наоборот — слишком много на один провинциальный городок.  
      Еще только услышав знакомые имена с незнакомыми фамилиями, Дерек сразу вспомнил разговор с Мэдисон, весь, целиком. И то, сколь мало эти Дин и Сэм знали об оборотнях. Единственное «лекарство» — смерть. Как же не вовремя! Почему именно сейчас, когда его новая стая — сплошь молодняк без якорей и тормозов? Стоит лишь кому-то утратить контроль, и эти ребята завершат то, что не удалось Арджентам.  
      Хотя…  
      Стайлз утверждал, что охотники интересовались жертвами канимы. Возможно, про оборотней они просто не знают. Дерек покачал головой: неважно. Не знают до первого визита к Арджентам, уж о них-то охотникам точно известно. С другой стороны, судя по рассказу Мэдисон, эти Дин и Сэм очень не хотели ее убивать, пытались «вылечить», опираясь на дурацкую байку об убийстве обратившего ее оборотня. Совсем как Скотт. И откуда они все взяли эту бредовую идею?!  
      Дерек устало потер глаза. Ему отчего-то просто необходимо было увидеть их своими глазами, составить свое мнение. И он был уверен, что знает, где их искать.  
      Охотники не разочаровали: Дерек катался за ними до самого вечера — в автомастерскую, в переулок (автомобиль отца Лейхи они, видимо уже осмотрели на спецстоянке)… Лесную опушку оставили на десерт. Любопытно, что великолепная по своему идиотизму идея переться туда ночью может прийти в голову не только Стайлзу.  
      Ночной лес впустил в себя, привычно обнял теплым воздухом и совершенно особенным, _уютным_ запахом. Дерек повел шеей, принюхался… двое были еще далеко, еще не дошли до места убийства. Они показались ему даже забавными и, похоже, действительно интересовались только канимой. Впрочем, и этого было достаточно, чтобы превратить кучу проблем в гору.  
      Как будто мало канимы самой по себе. И что толку, что Дерек знает, что это Джексон, если он понятия не имеет, как его остановить? И почему он убивает. Конечно, Дерек позволил себе насладиться облегчением, что канимой все же оказалась не Лидия. Как-то… эта девушка куда меньше раздражала. Хорошо, что он все же позволил Стайлзу _убедить_ себя.  
      Но то, что именно он, Дерек, укусил Джексона и, получается, стал причиной всех этих смертей, сильно отравляло это самое облегчение…  
      Дерек неслышно скользнул между деревьями и замер в ожидании. Вскоре двое — по случаю «единения с природой» они сменили костюмы на практичные джинсы и куртки, а туфли на грубые ботинки — остановились в центре огороженного желтой лентой участка и принялись шарить по окружающим кустам светом от фонариков.  
      Пора.  
      Дерек отлепился от дерева и вышел на открытое пространство. Пара секунд — и его должны были заметить. Вместе с красными глазами и острозубой улыбкой. Посмотрим, как они отреагируют. Серьезного оружия Дерек на них не заметил, а про рябину, омелу и аконит они, со слов той же Мэдисон, были не в курсе — иначе бы наверняка применили.  
      — Ди-ин, — полувопросительно протянул тот, который Сэм — высокий мощный парень со странно детским лицом, — зацепив фигуру Дерека белым лучом. — Дин! — а этот тревожный возглас, очевидно, реакция на глаза и клыки.  
      — Твою мать!  
      Второй не стал церемониться, а сразу полез за пистолетом.  
      Дерек не шевелился, позволяя охотникам оценить его габариты и спокойную, нарочито расслабленную позу.  
      Когда пауза, по его мнению, слишком уж затянулась, Дерек лениво перекатился с пятки на носок и уронил:  
      — Это частная территория. Вам тут не место.  
      Охотники шарахнулись, словно с ними, по меньшей мере, заговорил горящий куст.  
      — Оно разговаривает? — громким шепотом спросил Сэм у своего братца.  
      Дерек демонстративно покрутил когтистым пальцем у виска.  
      — Т-ты разумный? — вдруг выдохнул Дин, опуская пистолет.  
      Дерек приподнял бровь:  
      — Я — да. А вот насчет вас не уверен.  
      И канул обратно в гущу леса, только теперь позволив себе улыбнуться своему легкому хулиганству. Встреча с охотниками вопреки всему неожиданно подняла ему настроение. Совсем чуть-чуть, но чуть-чуть ведь куда больше, чем ничего?  
  


      В мозг медленно всверливались громоподобные аккорды.  
      Сэм медленно распахнул глаза — и сразу же прикрыл веки, ослепленный ярким калифорнийским солнцем, льющимся прямо на подушку сквозь не зашторенное окно. Затем медленно перевалился набок и бросил взгляд на соседнюю кровать.  
      Дин — уже одетый в костюм и до отвращения бодрый — рылся в своей сумке.  
      — Какого… — Сэм прихлопнул источник какофонии — будильник — и посмотрел на время. — Половина десятого? Почему не разбудил меня раньше?  
      — Библиотека все равно открывается только в десять, — с нарочитой бесстрастностью ответил Дин и кивнул на стол: — Я принес тебе кофе.  
      С трудом держа глаза открытыми, Сэм добрался до заветного стаканчика. Пара глотков разогнала туман в голове, и вместе с ясностью мыслей в голове всплыл вчерашний непростой разговор с братом.  
  
      Тогда он едва дотерпел до мотеля, не желая устраивать разборки прямо в машине. Выскочил, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью, и влетел в номер… только чтобы замереть растерянно на середине.  
      Безумно хотелось выплеснуть в лицо Дину: «Ты видел это?! Это был оборотень! И он себя контролировал! И до полнолуния еще полторы недели!». Хотелось взять брата за грудки, хорошенько потрясти и припечатать безжалостно: «Из-за тебя погибла Мэдисон! Из-за тебя я ее убил! А ее можно было спасти!»  
      Вот только это была неправда. Вернее, далеко не вся правда. Они оба были виноваты.  
      Дин знал ровно то же, что и сам Сэм. А Сэм был уверен, что спасения нет. Что можно, конечно, запирать оборотня раз в месяц, но однажды и это не поможет — и тогда на свободу вырвется жуткая тварь, питающаяся человеческими сердцами.  
      Сэм судорожно скривил губы, ощущая, как к глазам подступают слезы. Пожалуй, его сердце тоже можно приписать к ее «трофеям». И именно поэтому сейчас так больно и хочется обвинить Дина.  
      А ведь тот позволит.  
      Позволит добавить этот груз к невыносимой тяжести на плечах — если от этого Сэму станет хоть немного легче.  
      Позади хлопнула дверь. Сэм рвано вздохнул.  
      Нет, он не станет швыряться несправедливыми обвинениями. Но и совсем замолчать эту тему нельзя. Иначе она так и останется между ними, накапливаясь напряженным молчанием в Импале и неловкими репликами «по делу» в мотелях и забегаловках. А этого Сэм совершенно не хотел.  
      — Как думаешь, этот оборотень имеет отношение к убийствам? — неожиданный вопрос Дина заставил его вздрогнуть и резко развернуться.  
      Дин стоял вполоборота к нему и выкладывал на стол из карманов всякую мелочь — с таким сосредоточенным видом, словно от правильности расположения оной зависит его жизнь.  
      Сэм постарался взять себя в руки.  
      — Сомневаюсь. Он бы не стал светиться перед нами.  
      — По-твоему он знает… кто мы?  
      Сэм пожал плечами:  
      — Скорее всего, да. — И не выдержал: — Ты заметил, что, обратившись, он сохранил разум?  
      — Ну, если разумом считать склонность к глупым шуткам… — Дин глянул в его сторону и осекся. — Да, конечно. Кто бы не заметил?  
      — И что думаешь? — Сэм поймал взгляд Дина и удержал. — Что _ты_ думаешь?  
      Дин чуть сгорбился и будто разом постарел на несколько лет.  
      — Я не знаю. В дневнике отца ничего такого не было…  
      — А тебе не приходило в голову, что отец мог знать не все? — Сэм проклинал себя за этот свистящий шепот, но остановиться был уже не в силах.  
      Дин дернулся, как от удара.  
      — Бобби тоже ничего не нашел в своих книгах, — все же резонно напомнил он. — Возможно, это был не оборотень, а… тварь, похожая на него? Перевертыш, притворяющийся оборотнем?  
      Сэм почувствовал, что из него будто бы выпустили воздух. Да, и Бобби тоже не знал. И никто не знал. Тогда что же это было? Дин предлагал ему оправдание — допустить, что эта тварь не была оборотнем. Сэм опустил голову.  
      — Он… оно сказало, что это частная собственность. Можно проверить, кому принадлежит участок, где произошло убийство.  
      — Отличная идея, Сэмми! — Дин чуть наиграно улыбнулся. — А я попробую съездить к этим Арджентам, про которых упоминала Эллен, — может, они в курсе, что водится в их городе.  
      На том и порешили.  
  
      Сэм тоже предпочел надеть костюм, рассудив, что на библиотекарш и работниц архива тот произведет более благоприятное впечатление, нежели драные джинсы и потрепанная куртка.  
      За всю дорогу они не проронили ни слова; только высадив Сэма у библиотеки, Дин бросил, что вряд ли надолго задержится у Арджентов, так что на обратном пути присоединится к исследованию (очевидно, с тайной надеждой, что Сэм и сам со всем успеет управиться).  
      Сэм остановился на переходе, дожидаясь сигнала светофора. Внезапно в затылке слабо закололо, будто туда был направлен чей-то пристальный взгляд. Сэм рефлекторно оглянулся — и тут же укорил себя за глупость: само собой, даже если кто-то за ним и наблюдал, он делал это скрытно, и так же скрытно его нужно было отследить. Уже на ступенях городского архива Сэм оглянулся еще раз.  
      И замер.  
      Нет, только не снова.  
      Так уже было — после гибели Джессики. Когда Сэм видел ее почти везде: в кошмарах, в каждой трещинке мотельных потолков, в каждой встречной блондинке. И вот так, как сейчас.  
      Так, как сейчас он видел Мэдисон.  
      Она стояла на другой стороне улицы — там, откуда он пришел. В светлом платье и легком пиджаке.  
      В груди закололо. Захотелось согнуться, как при ударе под дых, и обхватить себя руками, чтобы не рассыпаться. То, как Мэдисон смотрела… куда-то вбок, словно не желая смотреть на него, не желая запачкаться.  
      Не желая замечать своего убийцу.  
      Кто-то налетел на Сэма сзади и грубо толкнул в плечо, выругался, прогрохотал по лестнице по своим делам… и Сэм очнулся. Моргнул, прикрыл глаза, стряхивая наваждение…  
      Когда он снова взглянул туда, где стояла Мэдисон, там никого не было.  
      Да и откуда бы?  
      Сэм вздохнул и решительно направился к дверям. У него было дело, а сожаления и вина… что ж, он затем и занимается расследованием, чтобы забыть о них. И так понятно, откуда взялось видение — изуродованные трупы, «разумный» оборотень в лесу. Еще один выверт подсознания, схожий с тем, что рождался из полыхающего в раскопанной могиле огня и домашнего печенья.  
      Мэдисон была оборотнем, была опасна для людей. И ее нельзя было оставлять в живых. Точка. Аксиома.  
      Дин бы не сомневался.


	2. Chapter 2

      Телефон затрезвонил в тот момент, когда Дин свернул на улицу, где жили Ардженты. Он припарковался на обочине напротив их дома, внимательно оглядел окрестности и лишь тогда ответил.  
      — Узнал что-нибудь интересное, Сэмми?  
      Вместо ожидаемого «Я Сэм!» братец только вздохнул и принялся вываливать на Дина информацию.  
      — Тут творится что-то странное, Дин. _Очень_ странное, даже по нашим меркам. Тем участком, где произошло убийство, да и вообще большей частью леса владеет некая семья Хейлов. Они живут тут едва ли не со дня основания города. Несколько лет назад в их доме случился пожар, по официальной версии — из-за неполадок с проводкой. Погибли почти все, кроме Дерека и Лоры Хейлов, брата и сестры, которые вскоре уехали из Бикон-Хиллз, а также их дяди Питера Хейла, который до недавнего времени находился в психиатрическом отделении местной больницы в состоянии кататонии. И, судя по фото в газете, мы с тобой вчера столкнулись с Дереком Хейлом.  
      — Ого! — Дин присвистнул. — Похоже, кто-то знатно поохотился. Только неаккуратно. Значит, Дерек вернулся, так сказать, на родину? А где сестру потерял?  
      Похоже, Сэм ушел в расследование с головой, чему Дин был несказанно рад. Наконец-то младшенький начал выбираться из раковины, в которую сам же себя и загнал. А тем временем Сэм уже отвечал:  
      — Это отдельная история. Но ты послушай, что я еще узнал. Примерно в то же время одна из Арджентов, Кейт, также покинула город, по слухам — была отправлена в психушку заботливыми родственниками.  
      — А это ты как разнюхал? — удивился Дин.  
      Сэм мягко рассмеялся:  
      — Ты не поверишь, сколько всего можно услышать в библиотеке. Включая самые интимные подробности.  
      Дин сделал вид, что подавил сокрушенный вздох.  
      — Вечно тебе достается самое лакомое. Это все?  
      Судя по звуку, Сэм пошуршал какими-то бумажками.  
      — Это самое начало. В прошлом году в лесу был обнаружен изуродованный труп Лоры Хейл. Официальная версия — угадай какая? — пауза, — нападение дикого животного, предположительно пумы.  
      — Кто бы мог подумать, — пробормотал Дин.  
      — Угу. Потом Питер Хейл исчез из больницы, прямо из своей палаты, а несколько дней спустя заявился, свеженький, как огурчик, и потребовал свидетельство о своем выздоровлении и личные вещи. Позже восстановил утерянные при пожаре документы, снял жилье, арендовал машину… Потом произошло несколько загадочных убийств. А три месяца назад Питер пропал. Тогда же была убита Кейт Арджент. И снова…  
      — Пума? Вот же кровожадная тварь… — Дин потер переносицу. Это дело нравилось ему все меньше и меньше. — Так что, получается, что семья Хейлов пострадала из-за этого Дерека и его маленькой проблемы?  
      Даже не видя брата, Дин мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот пожал плечами:  
      — Понятия не имею.  
      — Что ж… надеюсь, Ардженты все прояснят.  
      — Да. Чем раньше мы закончим, тем раньше уберемся из этого городишки.  
      И Дину совсем не понравились интонации, которые он услышал в голосе Сэма.  
      — Сэмми, с тобой все в порядке? — помолчав, спросил он.  
      И — тоже после молчания:  
      — Да, все отлично.  
      — Ну и отлично.  
      Дин нажал на отбой и выбрался наконец из машины. Теперь он хотя бы представлял, какие вопросы задать Арджентам.  
      Например, что это за история с пожаром, сколько оборотней было в семье Хейлов и какого черта тут происходит.

 

  
      Менее всего дом семьи Арджентов походил на дом охотников: большой, красивый и уютный, с чистыми окнами и светлыми занавесками. Скорее уж, дом какого-нибудь адвоката или бухгалтера. Дин взял на заметку попросить Сэма уточнить, чем зарабатывают Ардженты на такие вот хоромы. Ну, или самому спросить у кого-нибудь из них.  
      Звонок мелодично прокатился по внутренностям дома, и буквально через минуту дверь распахнулась.  
      — Добрый день. Вы к отцу?  
      Дин с удивлением поглядел на юную девушку — по виду еще школьницу. Симпатичная, тоненькая, большеглазая. Рука Дина по привычке скользнула во внутренний карман пиджака — достать удостоверение, запоздало пришла мысль, что притворяться перед охотниками — несусветная глупость, — а из недр дома показался еще один человек.  
      — Здравствуйте. Должно быть, вы один из братьев Винчестеров. Я ждал, что вы заглянете. Крис Арджент.  
      Мужчина протянул руку, и Дин, только сейчас сообразив, что застыл, как истукан, с рукой, сунутой за пазуху, поспешно пожал протянутую ладонь. Попутно отметив характерные для стрелка мозоли.  
      — Дин Винчестер. А откуда…  
      — У меня свои источники информации, — многозначительно ответил Крис Арджент.  
      Хм. Ну, допустим, о том, что он «один из братьев Винчестеров» и что они охотники, Крис мог узнать по своим каналам. Но кто им сказал, что Дин и Сэм приехали в город?  
      Хотя… если Ардженты живут здесь давно, у них наверняка есть связи с полицией — чтобы получать полную и быструю информацию о странных смертях. Потом на ум пришел вертлявый мальчишка, сынок шерифа. Дин был уверен, что правильно понял его реплику насчет «классного удостоверения». Вот же гаденыш!  
      — Элиссон, попроси маму приготовить нам лимонад, пожалуйста. — Арджент слегка улыбнулся — дочери? — и сделал Дину приглашающий жест. — Думаю, мне известно, по какому поводу вы пришли. Недавние убийства, да? — спросил он по дороге в гостиную. — К сожалению, тут я вам пока помочь не могу. Знаю только, что эта тварь называется канима и что у нее должен быть хозяин, но понятия не имею, как ее убить.  
      Дин запнулся о ковер.  
      — Кани… что? Это которая ящерица?  
      Ему показалось, что во взгляде Арджента мелькнула снисходительность — и немедля преисполнился неприязни. Да что он знает, этот хлыщ, всю жизнь просидевший на одном месте! А что Крис Арджент редко выезжал за пределы Бикон-Хиллс, в этом Дин был абсолютно уверен.  
      Нет, Дин точно не станет спрашивать у него, чем тот зарабатывает на жизнь.  
      — Да, хотя технически — это такой же оборотень, как и вервульф. Просто… превращается не в волка, а в другое существо.  
      — То есть… — Дин уселся в предложенное кресло, — вы хотите сказать, что каниму укусил оборотень?  
      — Крис, мистер Винчестер, прошу, — в дверях появилась женщина средних лет с подносом, на котором стояли два высоких стакана и запотевший графин.  
  
      Час спустя Дин выкатился из дома Арджентов, по уши накачанный лимонадом и информацией.  
      Целая семья оборотней жила на одном месте больше ста лет, и ее до сих пор не истребили! Хотя, конечно, под боком у этой семейки всегда жили охотники, которые «присматривали» за стаей… Но больше всего Дина волновал лишь один вопрос: почему Ардженты не сожгли это логово в самом начале?  
      И куда катится этот мир?  
  
      Сэма он заметил издалека. Тот сидел на лавочке возле библиотеки и выглядел… пришибленным. Может, не стоило его так сразу нагружать? Была бы воля Дина, он бы запер младшенького в каком-нибудь мотельном номере часов на десять-двенадцать, чтобы тот хорошенько выспался, а потом накормил бы самой вкусной и калорийной едой, которую только смог бы найти.  
      — Ты как? — спросил Дин, когда Сэм умостился на соседнее сидение.  
      — Ничего нового не узнал, — ответил тот, будто не понимая подоплеки вопроса. — А у тебя что?  
      Дин коротко пересказал ему услышанное от Криса Арджента. Хотя больше всего на свете хотел бы этого не делать.  
      Сэм кивнул: принял к сведению — и отвернулся к окну.  
      Дин на секунду прикрыл глаза. Ну да, оборотни… больная тема сейчас. Но не отказываться же от дела?  
      — Съездим к дому Хейлов, осмотримся? — мягко как-бы-спросил он. — Возможно, Дерек Хейл и есть хозяин канимы.  
      Сэм снова ответил кивком, и Дин вздохнул. Это дело явно вымотает ему последние нервы.  
  
      Оставив Сэма в номере, где тот, кажется, вознамерился побить все рекорды по медленности переодевания, Дин проверял оружие. Защелкнув очередной магазин, он поморщился, припоминая, каким идиотом себя почувствовал, когда Крис Арджент спросил его, достаточно ли у них с братом пуль с аконитом. Слава богу, хватило смекалки гордо ответить, что они пользуются серебром, потому что так надежнее.  
      Интересно, чего еще не знал об оборотнях папа?  
      И чего не знают они?  
      Думать об отце было по-прежнему больно.  
      Дин упрямо сжал губы и продолжил методично осматривать каждый ствол. Под конец проинспектировал ножи.  
      Перед тем как убрать последний, Дин покрутил его в руке, потом резко взмахнул, с удовольствием ощущая, как знакомо ложится в ладонь шершавая рукоятка. Несколько выпадов, разворот — и Дин с трудом сумел остановить лезвие в считанных миллиметрах от шеи незнакомого пацана.  
      — Ой! Извините! — занятно, но пацан не отшатнулся, как ожидал Дин, наоборот, застыл, как кролик перед удавом, и только судорожно сглатывал, едва не царапая кадык о нож.  
      — Ты чего тут ошиваешься? — грубовато спросил Дин. — Тебя не учили, что подглядывать нехорошо?  
      — Я… м-мне… — заблеял мальчишка, — мне очень нравится ваша машина. Я вообще обожаю рари… старые тачки.  
      — Да? — позволил себе не поверить Дин. Отмазка выглядела слишком надуманной, а мальчишка явно мечтал оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, что для любителя раритетных тачек было странновато. Хотя, может, тут сказалось, что Дин едва его не прикончил? — Ну смотри. Только руками не трогай. — И Дин решительно захлопнул багажник.  
      И где Сэма черти носят? Чулки он там, что ли, на подвязках напяливает? Или волосы укладывает?  
      Мальчишка осторожно пошел вкруг Импалы, старательно делая вид, что рассматривает ее. А Дин рассматривал мальчишку — от нечего делать и на всякий случай. Мало ли что ему на самом деле надо.  
      У пацана было странное лицо. Дин долго не мог понять, в чем дело, пока тот не замер на секунду, и его лицо не осветилось солнцем. Кривая челюсть.  
      Дин сдержал усмешку. Надо же, у Сэма такая рожа получается только в состоянии повышенной стервозности, а кто-то так всю жизнь ходит.  
      Хлопнула дверь номера, и Дин разом свернул веселье.  
      — Все, насмотрелся, — бросил он пацану. — Двигай давай отсюда.  
      Тот не заставил себя упрашивать дважды: подхватил велик и смылся со скоростью болида «Формулы-1».  
      Дин сел за руль и погладил обшитый кожей обод.  
      — И вовсе ты не старая, — прошептал он, — ты зрелая. Ничего он не понимает.  
      Поймав удивленный взгляд и приподнятую бровь Сэма, Дин мигом состряпал суровое лицо, завел машину и вдарил по газам.  
  
      Дин знал, даже не сомневался, что его это… заденет. Обожженные развалины когда-то мирной жизни. И пусть это был дом стаи оборотней, но это был дом.  
      Дом.  
      Закопченные стены, черные провалы окон оскалились кусками битых стекол… И в то же время здесь чувствовалось… что-то. Не жизнь — не настоящая жизнь, — а суррогат. Как будто зомби подняли против его воли, и он медлительно ворочается, не в силах никого поймать. А потому и ждет тут, затаившись, пока беспечный путник сам зайдет под растрескавшиеся стропила. Интересно, а бывают вообще зомби-дома?  
      Дин передернулся по-собачьи, отгоняя глупые страхи, и уверенно шагнул в дверной проем.  
      Тут было светло — лучи закатного солнца проникали сквозь дыры в крыше. И нестерпимо пахло гарью. Запах буквально душил. Дин зажал нос и закашлялся.  
      — Эй, ты чего? — удивился Сэм.  
      — Воняет, — гнусаво пояснил Дин.  
      Сэм принюхался, раздувая ноздри:  
      — Ну… пахнет немного. Но воняет… Дин, с тобой все в порядке?  
      — Разумеется. — Дин на пробу разжал пальцы и тоже потянул носом воздух. Гарь действительно была тут, пропитывала каждый дюйм обугленного дерева и вздувшегося пузырями пола. Но запах был куда слабее того, что почуял поначалу Дин.  
      Все. Надо взять себя в руки и завязать уже с этим сентиментальным дерьмом.  
      Где-то поблизости ходит оборотень, а то и два, а он тут устроил мелодраму!  
      Они планомерно осматривали дом, постепенно продвигаясь вглубь, туда, где пламя пощадило большую часть обстановки. Дин время от времени продолжал принюхиваться, словно убеждая себя, что все нормально, все нормально, обычный рабочий момент… и поэтому, когда к запаху гари внезапно примешалась вонь паленого и неслабо протухшего мяса, он споткнулся, едва не навернувшись на почерневшие половицы.  
      Запах горелой плоти — как раз тот камешек, которого не хватало, чтобы столкнуть Дина за грань.  
      — Ди-ин? — тревожно позвал Сэм, вдруг оказываясь рядом, прямо перед ним, и только тут Дин сообразил, что стоит у самой стены, вжавшись затылком в лохматящиеся обои.  
      — Все в порядке, — Дин ужаснулся тому, каким слабым оказался его голос, и тихо прерывисто вздохнул. Все равно Сэм наверняка уже сообразил, что что-то не так, и сделал свои выводы. Но это не значит, что нужно расклеиваться посреди дела. — Там… — Дин указал рукой, — пахнет тухлятиной. Хей! — он натужно улыбнулся. — Похоже, мы нашли чей-то труп!  
      — Стой тут, я пойду проверю, — неожиданно жестко велел Сэм и ладонью припечатал его к стене, будто закрепляя там таким странным способом.  
      Дин проследил взглядом, как Сэм пробирается по комнате, огибая разбросанную мебель. Каким-то чудом не отключившихся инстинктов едва-едва хватало, чтобы прислушиваться к звукам и краем глаза посматривать по сторонам.  
      — Есть! — донесся с противоположного края комнаты голос Сэма, в котором удовлетворение от успешного поиска густо мешалось с отвращением.  
      Дин заставил себя отлепиться от стены и присоединиться к брату.  
      В полу была дыра, ведшая не то в подвал, не то сразу под землю — неважно, — и в этой дыре, скрючившись в позе эмбриона, валялся полуобгоревший труп. Вроде бы мужской.  
      — Вот так-так… — Дин, прикрыв лицо рукавом, склонился пониже, подсвечивая труп фонариком. — Кто бы это мог быть?  
      — Одна из жертв? — предположил Сэм. — Ну… этой канимы.  
      Дин покачал головой:  
      — Сомнительно. Он явно находится тут давно, а убийства начались буквально пару недель назад. К тому же канима не сжигала трупы.  
      — Будем звонить в полицию? Или осмотрим сами? — Сэм с явным неудовольствием переступил с ноги на ногу: видимо, перспектива лезть в яму и возиться с основательно подкопченным мертвецом вдохновляла его не больше, чем Дина.  
      — Ни то, ни другое. — Дин выпрямился и развернулся прочь от отверстия. — Сообщим Арджентам, пусть сами разбираются. В конце концов, приглядывать за оборотнями — их дело.  
      Он почти ненавидел себя за эти слова, буквально всей кожей чувствуя, как вина за возможные, еще не совершенные оставшимися в живых оборотнями убийства ложится на его плечи. Но если выбирать между виной за это и душевным спокойствием Сэма, которого и так выбила из колеи встреча с этим Хейлом… что ж, Дин и секунды не колебался.  
  
      Они уже вышли из дома и подходили к Импале, когда над синеющим в сумерках лесом прокатился совершенно нечеловеческий вопль.  
      Дин глянул на брата, поймав ответный встревоженный взгляд, и они наперегонки, на ходу доставая оружие, рванули в сторону, откуда кричали.  
      Несколько минут сумасшедшей пробежки и… деревья расступились неожиданно, явив взору небольшую поляну, на которой стоял полицейский фургон, задние дверцы которого были распахнуты и как-то странно покорежены, будто взрывом. Ну, или будто что-то вырвалось из фургона наружу. Что-то большое и опасное.  
      Дин замедлился на несколько секунд, стараясь охватить взглядом все и сразу. Рядом с растерзанным фургоном стояла черная легковушка, на переднем сидении которой копошилась полуодетая парочка… В девчонке Дин с удивлением признал дочку Арджента, да и парень показался смутно знакомым… Но эту мысль Дин до конца додумать не успел — его внимание отвлек громкий свист. Сэм, успевший домчаться до другого конца поляны, призывно махал рукой.  
      — Туда! — он ткнул стволом пистолета в сплетение ветвей. — Я видел, как колыхались кусты.  
      И вломился в заросли.  
      — Погоди! — ноги сами понесли Дина следом: он помнил, на что были похожи тела в морге, а у них ничего с собой нет, кроме пистолетов — все серьезное оружие осталось в багажнике, — и сама идея, что сейчас Сэм настигнет эту тварь и в ту же секунду превратится из охотника в добычу, подгоняла вернее любого азарта.  
      Дин обнаружил брата на краю очередной поляны: тот напряженно водил фонариком из стороны в сторону.  
      — Эта штука еще здесь, я уверен, — не оборачиваясь, сообщил Сэм. — Я внимательно следил, и кусты на той стороне не шевелились. Канима где-то спряталась.  
      Дин автоматически встал спиной к нему и тоже посветил фонариком в окружающие полянку кроны. Уже опустилась ночь, быстро, как оно и бывает на юге, и яркий луч, казалось, лишь сгущал мрак.  
      — Ну и где эта ящерица-переросток? — пробормотал Дин, раздумывая, как долго им придется добираться отсюда до машины.  
      Тварь напрыгнула на них сверху. Сбила с ног и раскидала, как кегли. Дин прокатился по траве и ощутимо приложился спиной о ствол дерева, с трудом приподнялся — и замер.  
      Гигантская ящерица — или что-то, чертовски похожее на нее — нависла над неподвижно лежащим Сэмом. Глаза его были закрыты, на виске была кровь.  
      — Отвали от него нахрен! — рявкнул Дин и, не раздумывая, выпустил в ящерицу сразу три пули подряд, стараясь класть как можно кучнее.  
      Тварь даже не дернулась — и не попыталась увернуться. Лишь развернула к Дину свою жуткую голову, оскалилась и зашипела. Дин рванул вперед, с разгону врезаясь в пятнистый бок, надеясь опрокинуть каниму своим весом… куда там. Проще было сдвинуть товарный поезд. Канима шевельнула лапой, будто от мухи отмахиваясь, и плечо Дина прошило острой болью.  
      — С-сука, — выдохнул он сквозь сцепленные зубы, пытаясь дотянуться до спрятанного в ботинке ножа. Канима снова зашипела — и канула в черноту леса.  
      Внезапно накатила слабость, и Дин с ужасом понял, что едва может двинуть рукой. Да и ноги будто разом отказали. На одном упрямстве, извиваясь, как змея, он дополз до все так же лежащего навзничь Сэма, склонился над ним… и рухнул, больно ткнувшись носом брату в щеку, когда руки все-таки подломились.  
      — Дин… Дин, ты живой? Дин! — голос Сэма выдернул Дина из колючей тьмы, куда он каким-то образом провалился, сам того не заметив.  
      — Живой, — ответил Дин. Получилось как-то гнусаво. Он открыл глаза и увидел прямо перед собой — близко-близко, так что зрение расплылось и заломило в висках, — широко раскрытый испуганный глаз. Чертовски знакомый глаз, по правде говоря. — Че-ерт… — Дин вспомнил, как завалился прямиком на Сэма, и попытался сползти.  
      Ледяным крошевом ударило по коже осознание, что он не может пошевелиться. Совсем. _Совсем._ Тела словно бы не было, даже губы, казалось, чуть занемели и ворочались с ленивой медлительностью.  
      — Ты меня раздавил, — сообщил тем временем Сэм, — и всего отлежал. Я ног не чувствую. И рук… Твою… — Глаз расширился еще больше, превратившись из раскосого в почти идеально круглый. — Меня парализовало! Дин, что случилось? Мы догнали каниму, а потом…  
      — Меня тоже парализовало, — «обрадовал» брата Дин. — А канима сбежала. — И тут его прошиб холодный пот: на самом-то деле он понятия не имеет, где эта проклятая ящерица. Что могло помешать ей вернуться на поляну? Может, она стоит прямо над ними и выбирает, какой частью их молодых организмов полакомиться в первую очередь.  
      — Вот же засада. — Кожа под щекой Дина напряглась, мышцы под ней затвердели — Сэм явно пытался сбросить оцепенение. И явно безуспешно. — Думаю, это какой-то яд. Странно, в отчетах ничего такого не было…  
      — Сэм, притухни, я пытаюсь слушать, — оборвал его Дин, и, наверное, это прозвучало резковато, но в данный момент он совершенно не был расположен обсуждать дело, пусть даже обсуждение имеет непосредственное отношение к той жопе, в которой они с Сэмом оказались.  
      Мышцы снова задвигались, но на сей раз Дин готов был поклясться — они сложились в коронную стервозную гримасу.  
      — А я пытаюсь понять, надолго ли мы так застряли, — в голосе Сэма яда хватило бы и на десяток каним.  
      В этот момент Дин услышал звук, которого так опасался. Хруст ветки под чьей-то неторопливой ногой. С одной стороны, это могло быть спасением: может, парочка из фургона вызвала полицию; с другой стороны, счастливая звезда Винчестеров была той еще сукой, и это могла возвращаться пресловутая канима. Или Хейл. Или еще какая-нибудь чупакабра, которой только им и не хватало для полного счастья.  
      Шаги смолкли — кто бы там ни был, но он остановился. Дин скосил глаза: рядом с ними замерли красные кеды.  
      И он помнил человека, у которого видел похожую обувь.  
  
      — Вы поглядите, кто тут у нас! — с омерзительным энтузиазмом воскликнул сынок шерифа. Как его… Стилс, Стулз… а, Стайлз. — Сами агенты аж из самого Бюро. Я просто обязан позвонить Дереку — пусть тоже порадуется.  
      Дерек, Дерек… Стоп, а не тот ли это «последний из Хейлов», о котором говорил Арджент?  
      Дин мысленно застонал и представил себе стену, о которую виртуально побился головой. Предположив, что сынок шерифа может быть осведомителем охотников, он совершенно упустил из виду, что с тем же успехом Стайлз может быть и заодно с оборотнями. Или сам быть оборотнем… а то и вообще канимой — недаром же так быстро появился.  
      И уже присутствовал при нападении канимы. Дин припомнил, что видел фамилию Стилински в графе «свидетель преступления» в отчете о нападении в автомастерской, и его прошиб холодный пот.  
      Тем временем сверху вновь раздался голос Стайлза:  
      — Алло. Да, я. Тут у меня агенты… да-да, те самые. Что делают? Да вот… лежат. Угу, канима. Ну не отпускать же их. Тем более в таком состоянии. Жду.  
      Стайлз медленно обошел их по кругу — Дин не уставал следить за его перемещениями, хотя шея практически отказывалась слушаться и норовила снова ткнуть его носом в лицо Сэма.  
      — Как-то вы неэстетично выглядите, — заметил Стайлз, а затем Дин почувствовал, что его тело перемещают. Странное ощущение, будто тело не совсем его, будто к голове прикрепили манекен. — Так-то лучше.  
      И Дин понял, что его полностью уложили на Сэма.  
      Тот предсказуемо заворчал:  
      — Моли бога, чтобы паралич не прошел в ближайшие пару минут, парень. Я тебе садовую скамейку на грудь пристрою.  
      — Эй! — невольно возмутился Дин. — Я не столько вешу!  
      — Мне виднее, — резонно возразил Сэм.  
      — Не волнуйся, чувак, часа три в роли скульптурной группы вам обеспечены, — «успокоил» их сверху голос Стайлза. — Лучше смотри, чтобы вас птицы не загадили. Агент, — добавил он после внушительной паузы.  
      Еще шаги, и Дин был им почти благодарен. Конечно, это был Дерек Хейл, от которого неизвестно чего ждать, но хотя бы теперь Дин был уверен, что их не оставят в этом унизительном положении.  
      — Та-дам! — кеды застыли прямо возле головы Сэма. — Смотри, что я нашел.  
      Тяжелый вздох.  
      — Снова канима? Я надеялся, твой приятель за ней присмотрит. Ты обещал…  
      — Что с ними делать? — громким, едва ли не театральным шепотом осведомился Стайлз. — Прикопать в лесу не вариант — лень. Да и расспросить не мешает.  
      — Везем в убежище.  
      Хейл без особого труда скатил Дина на землю, и тот на краткий миг испытал облегчение, что наконец-то видит кусочек неба сквозь сплетение ветвей, а не лицо Сэма крупным планом.  
      Затем над Дином нависло лицо оборотня, и ночь стремительно перестала быть томной.  
  


      Стайлз беспокойно барабанил пальцами по рулю, следя за горящими впереди фарами Импалы.  
      И, безуспешно, само собой, пытаясь заглянуть через ее заднее стекло на сидение, куда они с Дереком закинули одного из «агентов», того, что погабаритнее. Кажется, его звали Сэм. Стайлз снова пожалел, что не пририсовал чуваку пышные усы — смысла ни на грош, зато забавно. А еще забавнее было бы осознавать, как «агент» бесится от невозможности стереть унизительную раскраску. Впрочем, тот и так бесился, в основном, потому что Дерек заклеил ему — как и его напарнику — рот скотчем.  
      — Чтобы не отвлекал болтовней от дороги, — пояснил Дерек с ухмылкой. Стайлз тогда еле удержался, чтобы не заржать: будто неизвестно, что чемпионский титул по отвлеканию болтовней принадлежит ему, Стайлзу, и вряд ли какие-то «агенты» способны его отнять.  
      Впрочем, спорить Стайлз не стал. Они и так уже успели поспорить: Стайлз предлагал повезти кого-нибудь из пленников, но Дерек был категорически не согласен оставлять его наедине пусть даже с парализованным «агентом». В итоге они как раз и договорились свалить одного на заднее сидение их же автомобиля — Дерек не хотел, чтобы тачка псевдофедералов светилась возле его дома, а уже второго, как полагается, запихнуть в багажник: во-первых, оба туда все равно не влезали, а во-вторых, по отдельности представляли куда меньшую угрозу.   
      За спором они с Дереком едва не забыли завязать пленникам глаза, чтобы те не отследили маршрут. Стайлз, вспомнив уроки истории, предложил еще и залить им уши воском, но эта идея не встретила энтузиазма.  
      — А вдруг они определят дорогу по звукам? — Стайлз всем телом изобразил обеспокоенность. — Мы должны себя обезопасить!  
      — Стайлз. В машину. — Во время тирады Дерек успел повернуться спиной и направиться к Импале. — Мне еще их развалюхой управлять. Уверен, там бугристые сидения.  
      Из Импалы послышалось разъяренное мычание: второй «агент», который Дин, — и хей, наверняка это ненастоящее имя, потому что ну в самом деле, Сэм и Дин, серьезно? Смахивает на имена напарников из дурацкого полицейского сериала, — так вот, Дин бурно возмущался не то тому, что кто-то сядет за руль его автомобиля, не то тому, что оный автомобиль назвали развалюхой. Кстати, вот тут Стайлз был с Дереком не согласен: тачка была клевая и ухоженная. Он даже потратил несколько минут, пока они выезжали с поляны, на размышления о том, что это, возможно, какие-то внутренние терки между владельцами разных марок Шевроле, которые ему не понять. Все равно всем известно, что лучшая марка — это Джип. И точка.  
  
      Однако в депо искусственно пробуждаемое нервное веселье Стайлза покинуло, сменившись просто натянутыми нервами, и он постарался выразить это, потуже примотав «своего» пленника к стулу, а потом еще и проверив путы на пленнике Дерека.  
      Эти парни влезли в их дела по самые уши, и уже одно это одновременно пугало и бесило. А то, что они вовсе не из ФБР, совсем не успокаивало.  
      — И кто вы такие? — спросил Стайлз, встав между стульями и сдернув с не-агентов повязки. Впрочем, вопрос можно было считать риторическим, поскольку к скотчу Стайлз пока не прикасался. — Кто они такие, как думаешь? — переадресовал он Дереку.  
      У Дерека было такое лицо, словно он точно знает ответ, и у Стайлза засосало под ложечкой от нехорошего предчувствия.  
      — Они охотники, — с поистине буддийским спокойствием сообщил Дерек.  
      Он знал!  
      Дерек с самого начала знал, кто эти не-агенты, и нихрена не сказал. Знал, что Стайлз места себе не находит, опасаясь неизвестной угрозы, гадая, что это за перцы и во что может вылиться их присутствие в городе, гадая, сколько информации у них на руках и что им известно об оборотнях.  
      И нихрена не сказал.  
      Кровь зашумела в ушах, и если бы Стайлз был персонажем Стивена Кинга, от Дерека остались бы одни дымящиеся подошвы.  
      — Огромное спасибо, что так своевременно поделился ценными сведениями, — прошипел Стайлз, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не затеять ссору. Не здесь, по крайней мере, не перед пленниками. Не стоит давать им дополнительное оружие против себя — а в гневе всякое можно сболтнуть.  
      — Поделился, когда счел нужным, — холодно отрезал Дерек — и на этом вся холодность резко закончилась. — Лучше ты скажи мне, что ты забыл ночью в лесу, после того как сам просил меня не высовываться? После того как _я_ велел тебе не высовываться! И почему неподалеку от моего дома стоит охренительно незаметный раскуроченный полицейский фургон, возле которого ошиваются Скотт и дочка Арджентов?!  
      Дело стремительно принимало нежелательный оборот. Стайлз сглотнул — и перешел в контрнаступление:  
      — Потому что ты ничего не делал! А мы всего лишь пытались остановить каниму. Мы думали, что если она не услышит зов хозяина, то не превратится.  
      — Ах, вы думали… — тихий голос Дерека больше напоминал рычание. — Экие мыслители. И кому же пришла гениальная идея угнать полицейский фургон именно тогда, когда в город приехали агенты ФБР?  
      — Фальшивые агенты, — напомнил Стайлз, потому что по существу крыть ему было нечем.  
      — Да хоть люди в черном! — взорвался Дерек. — О чем вы со Скоттом думали, когда приволокли туда Элиссон? Ты хоть представляешь, что было бы, если бы канима ее…  
      Он умолк, явно стараясь взять себя в руки, и несколько секунд в тишине было слышно лишь его тяжелое дыхание.  
      — Ладно. — Стайлз выставил перед собой ладони. — Давай обсудим это позже, сейчас у нас есть более насущная проблема. Две проблемы, — он ткнул большим пальцем в сторону, как теперь выяснилось, охотников. — Зачем они, по-твоему, приехали? Вряд ли из-за одной только канимы.  
      Дерек передернул плечами и шумно вздохнул, видимо, успокоившись.  
      — Честно? Не знаю. Но приехали они чертовски не вовремя. Или вовремя — если учесть, что Ардженты намерены переловить всех оборотней в округе. Возможно, им просто потребовалась лишняя пара рук… да хоть бы и для охоты за канимой, пока они устраивают облаву на…  
      Стайлз словно бы услышал «мою стаю» и скосил глаза на охотников. Да уж, неизвестно, что эти двое знают, но в любом случае хотелось бы, чтобы здесь они услышали минимум информации.  
      — То есть… — у Стайлза перехватило горло, — то есть их мог нанять дедуля Арджент? Черт! — Он с силой провел ладонью по макушке. — Надо их прикончить, и дело с концом.  
      Дин громко взмыкнул и слегка дернулся на своем стуле, хотя, судя по яростно сверкающим глазам, усилие он для этого приложил нешуточное. Однако. Похоже, действие яда начало ослабевать. Второй, Сэм, замычал куда тише и как-то… убедительнее, сопровождая звуки энергичным мотанием головой, очевидно, означавшим «нет, никто нас не нанимал, мы сами пришли».  
      Дерек задумался:  
      — Я видел, как один из них — Дин — заезжал к Арджентам, правда, говорил исключительно с Крисом. Интересно, почему Джерард не снизошел до личной беседы?  
      — Вот давай у них и спросим, — подытожил Стайлз, чуть успокаиваясь и окончательно решая отложить выяснение вопросов доверия на потом. Он шагнул к пленникам и рывком содрал скотч со рта сперва одного, а затем другого.  
      — Ай! — гулко прокатился под сводами депо синхронный вопль. Охотники завозились, облизывая губы и, кажется, пытаясь обтереть их о плечо. Правда, дотянуться до плеча получилось только у Дина: видимо, Сэм получил заряд яда побольше.  
      — Дайте только освободиться — я вас обоих на ноль помножу! — прохрипел Дин… покосился на брата и бросил в его сторону: — Да, я в школе не только спал на уроках.  
      — Ребята, это все какое-то недоразумение, — примирительным тоном начал Сэм. — Мы приехали охотиться за ящерицей, которая убивает людей. И понятия не имеем, о каком дедуле идет речь.  
      — Да мы вообще этих Арджентов не знаем! — Дин побагровел от натуги, пытаясь пошевелить руками. — И по найму не работаем! У нас с братом свое семейное дело. А вас, оборотней, нам бы сто лет не видеть!  
      Стайлз взглянул на Дерека: тот смотрел на Дина с недобрым прищуром. Наконец Дерек медленно, будто нехотя, разлепил губы:  
      — Тогда что вы забыли в моем доме? Исследовали место преступления и заблудились? Или волк послал длинной дорогою?  
      Дин вскинул голову и усмехнулся — и усмешка выглядела еще более недоброй, нежели прищур Дерека.  
      — Зашли на чарующий аромат дохлятины. Кстати, не подскажешь, какие цветы предпочитал тот мертвяк, которого ты держишь под полом, мы веночек пришлем.  
      — Аконит! — рявкнул Дерек и сделал шаг в сторону братьев (братья, ну надо же!), видимо, собираясь претворить в жизнь предложение Стайлз насчет прикончить. Причем немедленно.  
      — Эй, эй, давай-ка выйдем и поговорим! — Стайлз перехватил Дерека практически перед стульями и мягко развернул в сторону выхода.  
      Эти допросы — сплошная морока, — невольно подумал Стайлз, закрывая дверь и прислоняясь к ней спиной.  
      — Не кипятись, — попросил он Дерека. — Дин только того и добивается. Что ты распсихуешься и вывалишь ему какие-нибудь полезные сведения. Тебя взбесило, что они нашли Питера?  
      Дерек покачал головой:  
      — Не в этом дело. Дин врет. Он прекрасно знает Арджентов.  
  


      При этих словах Стайлз вздрогнул и отшатнулся, и Дерек понял — тот до последнего не хотел верить, что они вляпались настолько серьезно. Голословные рассуждения и такое вот фактическое доказательство — все же разные вещи. И это то самое исключение из правила, когда незнание лучше уверенности.  
      — Черт… — Стайлз беспокойно зашагал туда-сюда, вцепившись руками в волосы. — И что нам с ними делать? Убить их, конечно, не вариант: после такого Ардженты точно взбесятся. Но… они видели нас вместе, знают, что мы заодно… даже Скотт не в курсе. И что они вообще знают? Черт-черт-черт!  
      — Успокойся. — Дерек перехватил Стайлза посреди очередного вояжа и заякорил, положив руку на плечо. — Эти парни — просто лишние мускулы для охоты на оборотней. И под охотой я подразумеваю именно «взять оружие и пострелять», а не играть в сыщиков. Вряд ли Ардженты посвятили их во все тонкости.  
      Стайлз закусил губу.  
      — А как же канима? — спросил он после паузы. — И они определенно играют в сыщиков.  
      Дерек пожал плечами. Он был бы рад знать ответы на все вопросы, что тревожили Стайлза — такие же крутились и в его собственной голове, — но их просто не было. Одни лишь догадки и предположения.  
      — Возможно, канима — их личная инициатива. Или Ардженты решили скинуть на них более опасную работу, пока сами пытаются вычислить, кто входит в стаю.  
      — Надо их каким-то образом устранить, пока они не вышли на Джексона, — твердо заявил Стайлз. Его лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение. — Как ты думаешь, — спросил он наконец, — если я скажу отцу, что они липовые агенты, это ведь их займет на какое-то время? Даже если отец отмахнется поначалу, он все равно позвонит в Бюро и проверит их фамилии. Тогда они не смогут продолжить расследование, во всяком случае, не в открытую…  
      Дерек кивнул. В этом был смысл.  
      — А еще, — вдохновенно продолжал Стайлз, — у таких, как они, наверняка были проблемы с законом. Я, конечно, очень умный, проницательный и наблюдательный, но, подозреваю, что не один такой на свете. А подделка документов подсудное дело. Могу поспорить, что где-нибудь их уже объявили в розыск. Мы пригрозим им, что если не уберутся, их физиономии будут смотреть с каждого столба.  
      — Умно. — Дерек улыбнулся. — И куда лучше моего собственного плана: вывезти их за город и велеть убираться, пока я не утопил их драндулет в ближайшем озере. Кажется, Дин очень привязан к своей машине.  
      Стайлз заметно посветлел лицом. Его облегчение можно было пощупать руками, и Дерек окончательно решил не поднимать заново вопрос о дурацкой идее запереть каниму в фургоне. В конце концов, Стайлз уже достаточно наказал себя — отец его точно за угон по головке не погладит. Максимум, что останется сделать самому Дереку — это еще разок напомнить, что все идеи лучше заранее согласовывать с ним. И что не стоит без нужды лезть на рожон. Вообще не стоит лезть на рожон, особенно в компании Скотта.  
      — Погоди-ка, — Стайлз вдруг вывернулся из-под руки Дерека. — А откуда ты узнал, что они охотники? Потому что само по себе знакомство с Арджентами ничего не значит. Может, эти братья у них оружие закупают. Или продают. Даже если они нелегалы, это же не делает их автоматически охотниками. И с чего ты взял, что они — просто лишние руки, а не супер-пупер профессионалы, которые специализируются на оборотнях?  
      Брови Стайлза снова сошлись на переносице, он застыл в ожидании ответа, и, кажется, Дерек был не совсем прав, что не сказал ему сразу…  
      — Я узнал про них от Мэдисон, — признался Дерек.  
      Стайлз удивленно распахнул глаза:  
      — То есть это те парни, которые чуть не убили ее? И ты еще утверждаешь, что они не специалисты?  
      Дерек покачал головой:  
      — Судя по рассказу Мэдисон, они почти ничего не знают об оборотнях… разве что сталкивались пару раз с какой-нибудь дикой омегой. Они постоянно сверялись с какими-то записями, кому-то названивали… Черт, они даже верили в ту же небылицу, которую Дитон скормил Скотту! Нет, если они в чем и специализируются, то явно не в оборотнях. — Дерек прислушался и усмехнулся: — Да ты сам можешь ее спросить.  
      Стайлз резко обернулся на звук шагов.  
      Мэдисон смотрелась до странного нелепо, неуместно в окружении ржавых остовов вагонов — в бежевом пальто, с ярким бирюзово-зеленым пятном платка на шее… Она выглядела… ощущалась слишком человеком. Возможно, именно поэтому Дереку так трудно было называть ее членом стаи — про себя, само собой, потому что вслух он бы никогда в подобном не признался.  
      — О чем меня можно спросить? — Мэдисон приветливо улыбнулась Дереку, кивнула Стайлзу... внезапно замерла и принюхалась. — Сэм… здесь Сэм… — растерянно прошептала она. — Откуда?.. — Мэдисон пошатнулась, белея от страха. — Они приехали за мной, они узнали, что я жива! Они снова убьют меня… — Казалось, ее тело уменьшилось в размерах, на лице проступило затравленное выражение. Маска счастливой и уверенной в себе женщины сползла с нее и съежилась, как шагреневая кожа.  
      — Тише, тише… — Дерек привлек перепуганную женщину к себе, понимая, что сейчас ей поможет только физический контакт. Он позволил Мэдисон окутаться его запахом и с удовлетворением заметил, как вновь успокаивается взвинтившееся до небес сердцебиение. — Никто тебя не убьет. Они даже не знают, что ты здесь.  
      — И связанным им точно до тебя не добраться, — участливо добавил Стайлз.  
      Дерек мысленно закатил глаза: если и были более неуместные в данный момент слова, то ему они были неизвестны.  
      Мэдисон отпрянула:  
      — Вы их связали? З-зачем? Что они натворили? Они ведь никого не…  
      — Пока нет. — Дерек удержал волчицу за руку — поняв, что ей ничего не угрожает, та неосознанно потянулась в сторону дверей, за которыми остались братья-охотники. Да, видимо, Сэм до сих пор был ей чем-то дорог.  
      — Мы думаем, они работают на Арджентов, — сообщил Стайлз, напрочь игнорируя посылаемые ему сигналы, хотя Дерек всегда думал, что проведение ребром ладони по горлу — жест более чем универсальный.  
      Из груди Мэдисон вырвался истерический смешок.  
      — Винчестеры работают на Арджентов? Хотела бы я на это посмотреть!  
      — Это почему это? — озадаченно нахмурился Стайлз.  
      — Да они скорее поубивают друг друга. Дин и… Сэм, они… не знаю. Они хотели мне помочь. Они старались мне помочь, очень старались. — Мэдисон скривилась, будто пытаясь не заплакать.  
      — Они в тебя стреляли, разве нет? Ты едва не умерла, — Дерек начал злиться, хотя, скорее, на себя — он ведь запоминал самое, по его мнению, важное, пропуская эмоциональный балласт, которым Мэдисон сопровождала свою исповедь, мимо ушей.  
      — Я сама, — чуть слышно прошептала Мэдисон. — Я сама их попросила.  
      Повисло напряженное молчание, пока каждый переваривал услышанное. В принципе, Дерек понимал мотивы Мэдисон: она считала себя чудовищем и не хотела быть ответственной ни за чью смерть, кроме своей собственной. Но все равно это казалось диким. С другой стороны… А если бы Мэдисон не попала в Бикон-Хиллз и осталась омегой? Не исключено, что тогда уже Дереку пришлось бы о ней… позаботиться. Или она попала бы в руки другим охотникам, и вряд ли те приняли в ее судьбе иное участие, кроме подарка в виде начиненной аконитом пули.  
      — Чем гадать, насколько эти… Винчестеры, правильно? — связаны с Арджентами, лучше спросить у них самих, — голос Стайлза прозвучал подобно выстрелу — Дерек ощутил, как дрогнула рука Мэдисон, все еще зажатая в его руке.  
      — Мы уже спрашивали, — напомнил он.  
      — А мы спросим еще раз… понастойчивее. Кстати, тут нам и пригодится фишка с утоплением машины. Будет чем шантажировать. — Стайлз, не дожидаясь согласия, уже развернулся и направился к двери.  
      И в этот момент Дерек вдруг осознал, что не слышит за ней сердцебиений. Мэдисон так отвлекла его, что он перестал следить…  
      С улицы донеслось оглушительное фырчание мотора.  
      — Твою мать! — Дерек выбежал за ворота и успел заметить лишь, как скрываются за поворотом габаритные фонари тачки охотников.  
      Гнаться за ними… если хоть один из них способен сидеть за рулем, значит, действие яда прошло. А у них в багажнике полно оружия.  
      — Твою мать! Куда они делись? — Из-за двери показался Стайлз, держа в руках перерезанную веревку. — Я же их сам обыскал!  
      Кто-то их освободил. Кто-то третий, кого они не учли.  
      Дерек отодвинул Стайлза и зашел в комнату, повел носом и выругался.  
      Скотт.  
      Ну само собой, кто же еще.  
  


      Сэм до сих пор не мог поверить, что их добрым гением-освободителем стал парнишка-старшеклассник.  
      — Быстрее! Да быстрее же! — подгонял он их, когда, с трудом преодолевая сопротивление одеревенелых мышц и совсем недавно бывших неподъемными колодами конечностей, братья выбирались на крышу депо, а оттуда — на улицу, к припаркованной в проулке Импале. — Ваш мотель в той стороне. — парнишка махнул рукой и явно собрался дать деру.  
      Но Дин поймал его за шиворот недрогнувшей рукой.  
      — Погоди-ка! Я тебя знаю! Ты отирался возле нашей машины… и был с дочкой Арджентов в лесу. Только не говори, что это просто совпадение! Тебя зовут Скотт, верно?  
      — Я… — парнишка стрельнул глазами вокруг. Он явно очень нервничал. — Давайте поговорим не здесь, ладно?  
      — Он прав, Дин, — согласился Сэм. — Нас с минуты на минуту хватятся, лучше бы оказаться подальше от этого района.  
      Дин разжал пальцы.  
      — Ладно, ты едешь с нами. И не вздумай сбежать.  
      Он нагнулся к левому переднему бамперу Импалы и вытащил запасной комплект ключей. Они торопливо загрузились и стартовали с места в карьер — и как раз вовремя: оглянувшись, Сэм увидел выскочившего из ворот Хейла.  
      — Итак, — начал Дин, пока они петляли между складами, — я прав, что ты в курсе происходящего? Всех убийств, в которых замешаны оборотни: Дерек, Стайлз?.. Ты ведь с Арджентами, как я понимаю? Только не ври, что просто так встречался с девушкой в раскуроченном полицейском фургоне или что ящерицы-переростки в ваших краях — обычное дело.  
      В зеркало заднего вида Сэму было видно, как почти комично расширились глаза Скотта.  
      — Стайлз? Оборотень? — тот сдавленно хихикнул, но тут же осекся. — Нет, он совершенно точно человек. И я не знаю, что он забыл в этом депо с Дереком. Мы со Стайлзом с этим чуваком впервые познакомились месяца четыре назад. Стайлз не стал бы мне врать, мы с детства друзья.  
      Сэм поймал косой скептический взгляд Дина.  
      — Судя по тому, что я видел, за эти четыре месяца они чертовски сблизились, — осторожно заметил Сэм.  
      — Дерек Хейл — тот еще тип. Может, он втянул Стайлза в свои делишки… — Скотт задумчиво почесал макушку; его челюсть еще больше повело в сторону. — Воспользовался его любопытством… Стайлзу были интересны оборотни.  
      — Правда? — Дин приподнял бровь. — Фильмы коллекционировал? Или плакаты собирал?  
      — Когда… — Скотт глубоко вздохнул. — Когда мы нашли тело Лоры Хейл и узнали, что… что она оборотень, Стайлз пол-интернета перекопал: набил компьютер мифами и суевериями.  
      Сэм удивленно вытаращился:  
      — Вы нашли тело Лоры?!  
      — Половину, — уточнил Скотт. Видно было, что ему очень не по себе.  
      — В рапорте шерифа об этом ни слова, какая неожиданность, — усмехнулся Дин.  
      За разговором они добрались до мотеля. Дин не стал заезжать на парковку — они не собирались здесь оставаться, слишком опасно. Наверняка уже каждая собака… или, в данном случае, волк знает, где их искать. Так что они просто заберут вещи и сразу выпишутся — после того, как уйдет Скотт, разумеется. Придется искать новое жилье, и счастье, что в таком маленьком городке мотель не один. Сэм припоминал, что видел мигающую вывеску «свободные номера» на въезде, на противоположной стороне Бикон-Хиллз.  
      Дин приглушил мотор. В салоне повисла напряженная тишина.  
      — Э… спасибо, что выручил, — сказал наконец Сэм, сообразив, что от Дина помощи не дождется. — И за информацию.  
      — Так я вам больше не нужен? — мигом встрепенулся Скотт. — Тогда я пойду?  
      — Иди, — разрешил Дин, и тот не заставил себя ждать — испарился с заднего сидения с такой скоростью, будто телепортировался.  
      Дин пошел к администратору, а Сэм направился прямиком в номер. Закидывая вещи в сумки, он вновь задумался о своем видении. Это дело действовало на него все сильнее: увидев каниму, он бросился следом, даже не подумав толком, чем, собственно, будет ее убивать. Они ведь до сих пор почти ничего об этой твари не знали. Но Сэм так сильно хотел поскорее разобраться с делом и уехать отсюда подальше…  
      А еще он видел, как подействовал на Дина сгоревший дом, и это стало дополнительным стимулом. Может, стоит все же рассказать брату, что ему мерещилась Мэдисон, и тогда удастся в свою очередь его разговорить? Не то чтобы с Дином часто прокатывали подобные фокусы, но вдруг… Хотя нет — Сэм и без того знал, о чем думал брат, ни к чему бередить эти раны, особенно после смерти отца.  
      Внезапно его посетила простая и очевидная, но почему-то прежде не приходившая в голову мысль. Сэм застыл с ноутбуком в руках.  
      А что, если это не было видением? Что, если он действительно видел Мэдисон?  
      Ни отец, ни Бобби ничего толком про оборотней не знали и ошибались насчет столь многого… Они могли ошибаться и насчет серебра в сердце, ведь так?  
      Но тогда… Пульс, кажется, отдавался в кончиках пальцев, сердце бешено заколотилось.  
      Сэм решительно затолкал ноут в сумку и выпрямился.  
      Тогда он тем более ничего не расскажет Дину. Если Мэдисон жива, тот вполне может захотеть закончить дело. Да если и нет — чем меньше охотников знают, где живет оборотень, тем последнему лучше.  
      Даже если этот охотник — твой собственный брат.  
      Когда они расположились в номере другого мотеля — похуже первого, с барахлящим отоплением и чуть теплым душем, отчего Сэм впервые за все время порадовался, что они в Калифорнии, а не где-нибудь в Юте, — уже светало. Тем не менее, Дин опустился на свою кровать и скинул ботинки.  
      — К черту все, — проворчал он. — Прежде чем вернемся к расследованию, сперва задавим хотя бы часа три, а то у тебя, Сэмми, видок похлеще, чем у призрака. Умершего от недосыпания, — наставительно добавил он.  
      Сам Дин выглядел примерно так, как только что описал Сэма, поэтому Сэм спорить не стал.  
      — Все убийства были совершены ночью. Будем надеяться, что канима не изменит привычкам.  
      Оставшихся сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы наскоро почистить зубы и поплескать в лицо водичкой. Сэм вытянулся на кровати и только сейчас осознал, до чего у него ломит все тело. Должно быть, последствия паралича.  
      Запищавший над ухом будильник моментально выдернул Сэма из объятий сна, сказалась вбитая отцом привычка еще из тех времен, когда они охотились втроем, и дни частенько были распланированы до мелочей. А проспавший рисковал остаться без завтрака и горячей воды. Сэм глянул на экран телефона: десять утра. Прошло всего три часа, а бедному организму казалось, будто и вовсе пара минут. Но делать нечего.  
      Сэм сел, потер ладонями лицо и покосился на соседнюю кровать: Дин дрых, как сурок, распластавшись на животе и подсунув руку под подушку. Привычное, знакомое с самого детства зрелище. Вспомнив вчерашние размышления и сомнения, Сэм невесело усмехнулся. Ну да, верх благоразумия, рассказывать человеку, даже во сне не выпускающему из рук нож, про потенциально недобитую нечисть. Пусть даже эти конкретные оборотни оказались не совсем такими, какими Сэм их считал: согласно почерпнутым в библиотеке сведениям, за последние сто лет в Бикон-Хиллз не пропадали люди, да и случаев нападения животных не встречалось, — Дин никогда не был особенно гибким и с трудом менял единожды принятую точку зрения. Особенно когда дело касалось сверхъестественного.  
      Из груди вырвался вздох. Не стоило соглашаться на это дело. Сэм встал и потянулся, с удовольствием отмечая, что скованность окончательно исчезла и все мышцы снова послушны ему. Решив, что будить Дина не имеет смысла — брат и так спит гораздо меньше него, а кошмары наведываются к нему с той же регулярностью, Сэм оделся и вышел за кофе.  
      На обратном пути, балансируя двумя стаканчиками на подставке и коробкой с пончиками — какая жалость, пирог в забегаловке был вчерашний, и улыбчивая официантка тихонько отсоветовала его брать, — Сэм зацепился взглядом за газетный автомат. Глаза его расширились, нога зацепилась за неровность тротуара, и он едва не уронил завтрак.  
      — Вот же сукин сын!  
      Ворвавшись в номер, Сэм буквально швырнул кофе и пончики на стол и подскочил к Дину:  
      — Ты только посмотри на это!  
      Дин, который, судя по висевшему на спинке кровати полотенцу, недавно вышел из душа и теперь сосредоточенно застегивал рубашку, недоуменно взял газету и развернул ее.  
      — На главной странице, внизу! — Сэм нетерпеливо ткнул пальцем.  
      Дин вгляделся.  
      — Твою же мать!  
      В газете красовались их фотороботы — с подписью «разыскиваются», а под фото шло перечисление преступлений, которые на них успели навесить (честно говоря, не все из этих обвинений были несправедливыми, но это роли не играло).  
      — Голову даю на отсечение, это Стайлз постарался! — зло проговорил Дин. — Настучал на нас своему папаше, тот позвонил в ФБР, и понеслась. Сэм, собирайся! Наверняка Хенриксон уже послал за нами кавалерию!  
      Они спешно собрались и покинули номер, оставив ключи на столе. Теперь вход в любую гостиницу им был заказан. Пришлось вернуться в промышленный район. Кружа между пустырями и складами, Дин кипятился:  
      — Вот же мелкий злопамятный говнюк! Поймаю…  
      — И ничего ему не сделаешь, — разумно возразил Сэм. — С точки зрения властей он абсолютно прав и вообще сознательный гражданин. А еще он, как мы выяснили, человек.  
      — Я почти жалею об этом, — сухо процедил Дин, сворачивая к покосившейся и заброшенной на вид постройке. — Из-за него теперь ни свидетелей опросить, ничего. Даже в участок не забраться, пока не стемнеет.  
      С этим Сэм спорить не стал. Всплывшие ориентировки здорово осложнили им жизнь.


	3. Chapter 3

      Полусгнившие доски прогибались под тяжелыми шагами Дина.  
      — Дин, ты бы сел, а то мы так в подвал загремим, — позвал Сэм со своего места на шатком столе.  
      Дин остановился посреди очередного круга по комнате и развернулся к нему.  
      — И кто бы говорил — сам скоро загремишь задницей на пол. Этот стол даже в лучшие времена не был приспособлен для йети. И что еще прикажешь делать? Из-за мелкого ублюдка нам и носа на улицу не высунуть до темноты.  
      Сэм привычно скорчил рожу на «йети» и с тоской покосился на торчащий из сумки уголок ноутбука. Дин вздохнул: ну да, в этой хибаре они не нашли ни одной розетки, а если бы они и были, сомнительно, что попалась бы хоть одна рабочая.  
      — Можно еще немного поспать, — предложил Сэм.  
      Пыльные доски с дюймовыми зазорами между ними в качестве кровати вызывали некоторое сомнение, но само предложение показалось Дину рациональным.  
      — Ты первый, я подежурю. — Он демонстративно подхватил сумку с оружием и проследовал в угол, по пути глянув в окно и проверив, не свалился ли с Импалы «маскировочный» кусок рогожи, а заодно убедившись, что рация, по которой они слушали полицейские переговоры, по-прежнему включена. — На случай, если кто-то решит сюда забраться.  
      — А что мы станем делать вечером? — спросил Сэм, сооружая из сумки и старого одеяла подобие постели на полу. — Я бы наведался в больницу и попробовал расспросить свидетельницу. Она могла и не видеть ориентировки, учитывая, что они с убитым жили в трейлере чуть ли не посреди леса, а она на последнем месяце беременности.  
      Дин поморщился. Чертовски неприятно было сознавать, что пока они валялись парализованными в логове Хейла, канима снова на кого-то напала. И убила. Еще одна смерть, которую не удалось предотвратить.  
      — Значит, так и сделаем, — подытожил он, наблюдая, как брат мостится на коротком одеяле, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. — Спи, Сэмми.  
      — Я Сэм, — проворчал тот и, сунув руки подмышки, затих.  
      В ожидании, пока пройдут пять часов — их обычная «смена», — Дин успел дважды проверить весь арсенал и даже — осторожно — обшарить окрестности хибары, ставшей их приютом. Снаружи было тихо и пустынно — не считая тощего и шелудивого бродячего пса, который при виде Дина зарычал и дал стрекача. Однако ближе часам к семи вечера возле склада напротив началась какая-то возня. Сперва туда группками подтягивался народ, в основном явные школьники с редкими вкраплениями ровесников Сэма или самого Дина, а потом зажглись огни и с верхнего этажа склада грохоча спустился наружный лифт. И к нему немедленно выстроилась очередь.  
      Дин растолкал Сэма.  
      — Эй, мелкий, ты погляди, что происходит. Похоже, мы выбрали не самое удачное место, тут по вечерам бродят толпы народу.  
      Сэм поднялся, с хрустом потянулся и выглянул в щелочку между досками, которыми были заколочены окна их временного пристанища.  
      — Опа! Занятно, — усмехнулся он.  
      Дин недоуменно нахмурился:  
      — Что в этом занятного?  
      В ответе Сэма ему почудилась легкая снисходительность.  
      — Ты прав, место не самое удачное… на ближайшую пару дней. Думаю, тут будет рейв. Сегодня продают билеты, а завтра устроят на складе вечеринку. Я видел такое…  
      Невысказанное «в Стэнфорде» повисло в воздухе, но Дин предпочел его не заметить.  
      — То есть они скоро разойдутся до завтрашнего вечера, я правильно понял?  
      Сэм пожал плечами:  
      — Организаторы наверняка приедут пораньше, чтобы все подготовить, но в целом ты прав.  
      Дина так и подмывало спросить, в чем смысл устраивать этот… рейв у черта на рогах, когда можно проделать все то же самое в клубе, но он сдержался. Вместо этого Дин отзеркалил небрежную позу брата.  
      — Раз эта мелочь пока там тусуется, я спать. Разбуди, как разойдутся.  
      Сменив Сэма на импровизированной постели, он вытянулся на спине и, медленно выдохнув, приказал себе заснуть.  
      Снилась всякая чепуха. Ухмылка Дерека Хейла сменялась оскаленной звериной пастью, та трансформировались в лицо их недавнего спасителя Маккола, на котором постепенно проступали чешуйки, превращая его в морду канимы. Канима внимательно смотрела на Дина желтым глазом, пока вертикальный зрачок не растекался, занимая все поле зрения, а желтый не превращался в знакомый зеленовато-карий, и тихое шипение сменялось шумным испуганным дыханием, а тело придавливала к земле тяжесть живого человеческого тела.  
      — Я убил ее. Убил Мэдисон. Зачем, Дин? Зачем? — оглушающе спрашивал Сэм-из-сна — и стремительно вонзал в живот Дина бритвенно-острые когти.  
      Дин распахнул глаза, давя дрожь и судорожный вздох и моментально оценивая обстановку. Сэм мирно сидел в углу, глядя на черно-синее небо за разбитым, забранным решеткой окном их убежища; возле его колена лежала потрепанная книга, раскрытая и придавленная рукоятью пистолета — видимо, Сэм ее читал, пока не стало слишком темно. Слава богу, кажется, он ничего не заметил… хотя если бы и заметил — спрашивать не стал: у обоих довольно причин для кошмаров, о которых совсем не хочется говорить.  
      — Ты бы хоть фонарик взял, а то глаза испортишь, — проворчал Дин, садясь и подсвечивая циферблат своих наручных часов, чтобы проверить, сколько сейчас.  
      — Доброе у… вечер, — отозвался Сэм. — Лови. — Он перебросил Дину полупустую бутылку с водой.  
      — Все тихо? — Дин отвернул крышку и сделал пару глотков. Теперь, когда вход в местные кафе и магазины был им заказан, надо было экономить — каждый раз мотаться за провизией в соседний городок представлялось тем еще геморроем.  
      — Даже крыс не видно, — отрапортовал Сэм, подбирая под себя длинные конечности и медленно поднимаясь. — Касса закрылась около часа назад.  
      — Ну что, едем к свидетельнице? — Дин прикинул, что если пробираться задворками, то можно будет остановиться почти у самой больницы.  
      Внезапно ожила стоящая на подоконнике рация. Дин напрягся: в свете происходящего любые полицейские переговоры сулили очередной труп. И предчувствие его не обмануло.  
      Сквозь помехи до них донесся голос дежурной, вызывающей к больнице наряд — в связи с убийством. Судя по описанию, была убита та самая свидетельница, причем вскоре после родов.  
      Дин со злостью впечатал кулак в стену, от чего одна из хлипких досок треснула посередине и прогнулась.  
      — Да твою ж мать! Эта ящерица совсем обнаглела!  
      — Может, это не она? — засомневался Сэм. — Женщину же задушили, а не растерзали.  
      Дин закусил губу, рассматривая содранные костяшки. В царапинах уже начала скапливаться кровь, а под суставом безымянного пальца застряла длинная заноза.  
      — В таком случае это удивительно удачное совпадение, ты не находишь? — наконец сказал он. — Свидетельница убийства погибает практически в тот же день, что и жертва. И, кстати, почему канима оставила ее в живых?  
      — Она и этого парнишку, Стайлза, не убила, — задумчиво протянул Сэм. — А женщина была беременна. Заметь, ее задушили только после того, как родился ребенок. В этом определенно есть какая-то система… — Он включил фонарик и залез в свою сумку. — Смотри-ка! И как я это пропустил!  
      — Что там? — Дин подошел и тоже склонился над папкой, заглядывая Сэму через плечо.  
      Тот медленно пролистал страницы: сперва вперед, затем обратно.  
      — Кроме мистера Лейхи, все жертвы были одного возраста. Включая последнюю. И свидетельницу, которая, скорее всего, была не свидетельницей, а второй жертвой, просто с отсрочкой.  
      — То есть у нас тут не просто монстр, а монстр — серийный убийца? — недоверчиво уточнил Дин.  
      — Выходит, что так. — Сэм вздохнул. — Если бы тут была розетка… и интернет…  
      Дин раздвинул губы в улыбке и хлопнул брата по плечу:  
      — Не кисни, Сэмми. Спорим, завтра вечером у тебя будет и то, и другое?  
      И он кивнул в сторону склада напротив.  
  
      Они забрались в склад задолго до предполагаемого начала рейва. И даже раньше организаторов. Чтобы не попасться ненароком на глаза, обосновались в задней его части, выглядевшей настолько захламленной, что становилось ясно: сюда по доброй воле никто не полезет. Сэм засел с ноутбуком у первой же обнаруженной розетки, а Дин остался наблюдать за техниками, неспешно собирающими оборудование, заодно проверяя, действительно ли безопасно их укрытие. Но время шло, техники сменились шумными компаниями подростков, загремела бьющая, кажется, в одном ритме с сердцем музыка, полились реки пива и коктейлей, а к ним так никто и не приблизился.  
      Дин совсем было собрался смешаться с толпой и опрокинуть пару-другую стаканчиков… а может, и подцепить какую-нибудь крошку — наверняка среди этого детсада найдется хоть одна совершеннолетняя, а насчет ориентировок можно не беспокоиться, молодежь редко читает газеты. Собственно, Дин знал всего двух таких, и одним из них был он сам. Он уже толкнул неприметную дверцу, скрывавшую их убежище, когда его остановил голос Сэма.  
      — Нашел.  
      Дин вздохнул, мысленно извинился перед цыпочкой, которую потенциально мог бы осчастливить, и вернулся к брату, присел рядом, заглянул в экран ноута.  
      — Что тут у тебя?  
      — Они все учились в местной школе и ходили на один предмет, — ответил Сэм, перещелкивая файлы. — На химию. И ты помнишь наше исключение?  
      — Лейхи, — кивнул Дин.  
      — У него два сына. Младший, Айзек, сейчас учится, а старший погиб. И угадай, сколько бы ему было сейчас лет и на какой предмет ходил? — продолжая говорить, Сэм развернул вкладку со страницей, очевидно, отсканированной из выпускного альбома.  
      — Значит, теперь у нас есть список потенциальных жертв, — сказал Дин. — И какой длинный, зараза…  
      Вдруг Сэм оторвался от экрана и вскинул на него тревожные глаза:  
      — А ведь кто-то из них может быть тут прямо сейчас…  
      Дин оглянулся на дверь, из-за которой приглушенно доносились музыка и веселые возгласы. Толпа пьяных подростков, полумрак, шум, куча укромных уголков… идеальное место для убийства.  
      Будто в ответ на его мысли откуда-то издалека послышались выстрелы. Дин сам не понял, как оказался в общем зале; за левым плечом он привычно ощутил присутствие Сэма. Но здесь все было мирно — насколько мирной может быть вечеринка. Никто не бегал и не орал в панике, да и выстрелов больше слышно не было. Братья переглянулись: до обоих разом дошло — стреляли снаружи.  
  


      До депо Стайлз гнал на пределе скорости, поминутно заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида — лишь затем, чтобы поймать испуганный взгляд Скотта, державшего Эрику в охапке на заднем сидении.  
      Дерек не стал ни о чем расспрашивать, просто взял Эрику за руку, на которой никак, никак не хотели исчезать царапины, — и резко вывернул. Эрика вскрикнула, но он все сжимал и сжимал сломанное предплечье, будто хотел перемолоть в фарш, и крови оттуда натекло целую миску, и Стайлзу стало невыносимо душно, потому что если это единственный вариант выгнать яд канимы из оборотня, то все они в большой жопе.  
      Он на карачках отполз назад, кое-как поднялся на ноги и привалился к старому вагону. Стайлз никогда не боялся крови, но сейчас его тошнило — наверное, потому, что было слишком много всего. Перебор.  
      — Так, — раздался совсем рядом голос Дерека, и Стайлз приподнял тяжелые веки — черт, он даже не заметил, когда успел закрыть глаза. Дерек стоял возле него и с тревогой его рассматривал. — Так, — повторил он, — Скотт, присмотри за Эрикой. А ты… идем-ка поговорим. — И потянул Стайлза в вагон.  
      Внутри Стайлз плюхнулся на единственное более-менее уцелевшее сидение и откинулся на спинку.  
      — Чего нам говорить? — вяло пробормотал он.  
      Дерек навис над ним, держась руками за поручень.  
      — Да о том… О том, что вообще, блядь, тут происходит! — рявкнул он, так что остатки стекол задрожали. — Почему Эрика отравлена и где вы умудрились столкнуться с канимой. И — главное — где в это время был ты?!!  
      Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
      — Да все полный отстой, Дерек. Вот прям с ночи не задалось.  
      Он собрал разбегающиеся мысли в кучу… а потом его понесло.  
  
      Вся эта муть с охотниками была полным отстоем.  
      Во-первых, они сбежали, что само по себе было фигово, но вдобавок их освободил Скотт! Скотт, и его странные представления о героизме! Зачем он это сделал, Стайлз бы не догадался, даже если бы накачался какой-нибудь суперсывороткой.  
      Во-вторых, они работали не то на Арджентов, не то с Арджентами — и не то чтобы в этом была особая разница. И вынюхивали что-то в доме Дерека. За одно это Стайлз остро сожалел, что тот не загнал-таки их тачку в ближайшее озеро, как грозился.  
      Ну и вишенкой на торте стало то, что за всей этой суетой Стайлз напрочь забыл про Джексона. А вот тот, как оказалось, их со Скоттом не забыл, в чем Стайлз лично убедился, придя утром к отцу в участок, чтобы науськать его на фальшивых агентов ФБР. Потому что, в отличие от Дерека, свои угрозы выполнял — пускай даже «жертвы» были и не в курсе. А сами виноваты, нечего было сбегать.  
      Вообще-то, судебный запрет приближаться к Джексону не был такой уж проблемой, но из-за этого отец не стал ни слушать Стайлза, ни смотреть фотороботы, которые он нашел на сайте ФБР — черт, да они буквально выпрыгнули на него со странички «Федеральный розыск». Ну ладно, сразу не стал… зато потом, когда, видимо, нашел листки на своем столе, где Стайлз предусмотрительно их оставил, все-таки позвонил и «поблагодарил за сотрудничество» — вроде бы это так называется.  
      И ладно, радость Дерека по поводу того, что он, Стайлз, теперь официально не может находиться поблизости от канимы, вовсе не злила. Разве что немного. Честно говоря, маленькая и гнусная частичка Стайлза, зарытая где-то глубоко внутри, была бы не против, если бы подобные запреты выписали на всю стаю, и пускай с этой тварью разбираются охотнички… если выживут, конечно. Но он старался не давать этой частичке волю.  
      Зато один плюс во всем этом был — очевидно, что Джексон не помнил ни шиша из того, что происходило, когда он превращался, иначе бы в жизни не устроил этот цирк с приемным отцом-адвокатом. Наоборот, зная, что его раскрыли, сидел бы и не отсвечивал. Так Стайлз и сказал Скотту — после того, как наорал на него за то, что помог сбежать пленным охотникам. Правда, тот так и не сумел объяснить, зачем он это сделал.  
      — Держать людей связанными и угрожать им — плохо, — вот и все, что он сказал.  
      Ну что ты будешь делать!  
      Но всерьез ссориться не хотелось, и Стайлз решил пока спустить этот факт на тормозах. Выпустил и выпустил, чего теперь кулаками махать? Хотя бы есть шансы, что эти гаврики уберутся из города или перестанут везде шнырять, когда папа развесит повсюду их фотографии — а в этом Стайлз не сомневался: федеральные преступники для Бикон-Хиллс были событием века, сравнимым с отколом Калифорнии от материка и превращением в островное государство.  
  
      — И это все? — спросил Дерек, выбрав момент, когда Стайлз сделал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть очередную порцию воздуха.  
      — Нет! Это только начало! И по сравнению с твоей иди… грандиозной идеей — просто мелочь! — огрызнулся Стайлз.  
      — Какой… — начал было Дерек, но он молча указал бровями на окно, за которым Скотт по-прежнему хлопотал над потерявшей сознание Эрикой.  
      Дерек насупился, но ничего не сказал. В самом деле, не при Скотте же это обсуждать.  
      — Но ты согласился, — прошипел он в итоге.  
      — Это был шантаж, — скривился Стайлз.  
  
      Да, ночка выдалась та еще. Стайлз попеременно думал о том, что именно папа засунет ему в задницу, когда узреет раскуроченный полицейский фургон, и прикидывал, чем доказать, что сбежавшие охотнички — мудаки, сволочи, убийцы и насильники гусей. По всему выходило, что лучше официального сайта собственно ФБР не придумать. Чем не железный аргумент? Поэтому, дождавшись, пока Дерек обследует место побега — хотя чего его обследовать, если и так ясно, что к ним наведался героический Скотт? — Стайлз тихонько поплюхал домой.  
      Он был как раз на середине списка преступлений, в которых обвиняли братьев Дина и Сэма Винчестеров, когда на подоконнике его комнаты воздвиглась сумрачная фигура.  
      — Что-то случилось? — сходу начал Стайлз, потому что ну в самом деле, когда это Дерек заявлялся к нему домой, просто чтобы потрепаться о погоде и последних веяниях моды? Особенно когда они расстались всего час назад.  
      — Я хочу принять Скотта в стаю, — так же без предисловий ответил тот. — Чтобы хоть как-то его контролировать, потому что все это… — Дерек сделал широкий жест рукой, обозначая, видимо, одновременно и так некстати случившийся приступ секса с Элиссон, и не менее некстати проснувшийся модус Бэтмена, вылившийся в побег аж двух охотников, — уже выходит за всякие рамки.  
      — Ты охуел? — поинтересовался Стайлз, когда вновь обрел способность складывать мысли в слова. — Нам что, проблем мало? С чего ты взял, что, став членом стаи, Скотт прекратит всю эту ебанину? Да на него даже мать управу найти не может! Единственный выход — запереть его до конца столетия в подвале, и то я не уверен…  
      — Стайлз, ты помнишь Мэдисон? — вместо возражений прорычал Дерек.  
      Стайлз захлебнулся на середине очередной разгоряченной тирады. Он помнил.  
      О, он помнил.  
      Даже если сейчас так легко было об этом забыть, он помнил то жалкое, жуткое существо, которое Айзек обнаружил на кладбище. Которое раскопало могилу недельной давности и было по уши вымазано в том, что когда-то являлось мисс Кайтман, старой девой с Брасос-стрит, мир праху ее и здоровья ее тринадцати кошкам, благополучно переехавшим на ферму мистера Уайлда. Стайлза едва не вывернуло от одного вида, не то что от запаха.  
      А запах был… запоминающимся.  
      — Помню, и что? Теперь с ней все в порядке! — почти зло выкрикнул он.  
      — Она была омегой, Стайлз, — мягко произнес Дерек. И добавил после паузы: — Как и Скотт.  
      Стайлз нехорошо сощурился:  
      — Ты же не хочешь сказать…  
      — Хочу и говорю, — перебил его Дерек. — Если Скотта не принять в стаю, не сделать бетой, он скатится до ее тогдашнего уровня в течение ближайшего месяца, максимум двух. Ты этого хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы он превратился в животное и жрал трупы? Чтобы он растерзал соседскую собачку, а следом и самого соседа? Потому что именно это его и ждет.  
      — Я не…  
      — А еще, — неумолимо продолжал Дерек, — он может стать полезным подспорьем, если мы хотим узнать планы Арджентов… у него просто не будет выбора. Стайлз, пойми, это не наказание и не рабство, ты сам это знаешь. Айзек, Бойд и Эрика — да та же Мэдисон… разве они похожи на подневольных? Почему же ты так не хочешь, чтобы я помог твоему другу?  
      Это был низкий удар, о чем Стайлз не преминул сообщить.  
      — И он тебе не нравится, я же вижу, — добавил он. — Так зачем его в стаю? Связь с Эллисон — надуманный предлог, и ты это понимаешь не хуже меня. Зачем?  
      — Затем, что я не могу убить каниму в одиночку, — просто ответил Дерек. — И не уверен, что даже впятером нам удастся с ней справиться. Даже если Дитон подключится. Мне нужна любая сила, какая есть в городе. И это не охотники — те новенькие явно не знают, с какой стороны подступиться к этой твари, а про Арджентов я тебе уже все сказал.  
      Стайлз подумал, помолчал немного.  
      — Ладно, — наконец сказал он. — Может, на деле это будет не так отстойно, как у меня в голове. Но надо, чтобы Скотт сам к тебе пришел, иначе…  
      — Иначе он до конца жизни будет всем поминать, как сам альфа умолял его вступить в стаю. — Дерек слабо улыбнулся. — Я догадался. И раз уж ты сам об этом заговорил… попробуй подтолкнуть его к этому решению.  
      — Я?! — Стайлз разинул рот.  
      Дерек похлопал его по плечу.  
      — Я в тебя верю. — И отвернулся, и канул вниз, в темноту улицы, так и оставив Стайлза разевать рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
      Так что неудивительно, что в школу Стайлз заявился в несколько разобранном состоянии, и информация, которую им со Скоттом тайком передала Элиссон — молодец, девчонка, даром что сама из охотников, — не произвела на него сногсшибательного впечатления. Да, если у канимы есть хозяин, который через нее кому-то мстит, это многое усложняет… хотя бы то, что теперь все убийства приобретают некий смысл, но как раз он-то и неизвестен, а значит, нужно не просто пытаться остановить зверюгу, но и каким-то образом поиграть в угадайку и определить следующую жертву. Теперь Стайлз куда больше понимал, почему в кино детективы всегда нервничают, когда расследуют серийные убийства такого рода: одно дело, когда выбор жертвы случаен, и совсем другое — когда у тебя вроде как есть шанс ее спасти… а ты не можешь. Потому что данных мало, или потому что ты идиот и не в состоянии сложить два и два — уже неважно.  
      Выйдя из библиотеки, Стайлз достал телефон. Пускай первый за сегодня разговор с Дереком и получился скомканным, и да, довольный голос оного имел к этому некоторое отношение, но сведения были слишком важными, чтобы придавать значение маленькой ссоре.  
      — То есть нам теперь нужно искать еще одного? — кисло уточнил Дерек. — А если просто убить каниму, зачем нам тогда ее хозяин?  
      Стайлз вздохнул и постучал телефоном по лбу.  
      — Затем, что он ею управляет. Канима делает все, что он скажет, и если его заставить…  
      — Он может приказать ей не рыпаться, пока мы с ней расправляемся, — закончил за него Дерек. — Да, это имеет смысл.  
      На заднем плане послышалось какое-то звяканье.  
      — Это что там? — удивился Стайлз. Как-то он не припоминал, чтобы в депо водились привидения.  
      — Эрика… хм… примеряет украшения, — после паузы ответил Дерек, кажется, эта неуклюжая попытка пошутить была формой извинения за утро.  
      — А, ну да. — Точно, скоро полнолуние, Дерек обещал устроить волчатам учения. — Ты их не очень задерживай, первый урок вот-вот начнется.  
      — Это гораздо важнее уроков, — сурово отозвался суровый альфа. — Ты поосторожнее там. Мне не по душе, что тебе… вам всем приходится по полдня проводить в одном здании с тремя Арджентами.  
      Стайлз хотел было поправить на «два», но потом вспомнил. Элиссон. Да. Дерек не делал исключений. Возможно, это самое правильное.  
      — Мне не по душе, что тебе приходится жить с ними в одном городе. — Стайлз криво усмехнулся.  
      — И еще… — в голосе Дерека проступила столь нехарактерная для него неуверенность. — Может, это просто паранойя или избыток дурных предчувствий, но мне кажется, что Джерарду канима зачем-то нужна. Живой. Не спрашивай, с чего я так решил.  
      — Да я и не собирался. Ты прав, охотники ведут себя странно — те двое не в счет. — Прозвенел звонок, и Стайлз заторопился в класс. — Ладно, мне пора. Вечером еще поговорим. Пока.  
      — Пока.  
      Швырнув сумку на парту, Стайлз огляделся. Скотта не было, но вроде бы его зацапал мистер Харрис. Бедолага, конечно, заслуживал сочувствия — среди всех его слабых сторон химия была самой слабой, — но поделом ему за героизм. Обязательный взгляд на Лидию — потому что от Стайлза этого ждут.  
      Лидия выглядела… не очень. Точнее, очень не очень. Последнее время на нее временами накатывало, взять хотя бы недавнюю прогулку по ночному лесу голышом. С того дня Стайлз старался присматривать за ней, когда была возможность — и все равно не мог понять, что с ней творится. Сам он во всяких магических штучках не так чтобы разбирался, а Дитон принимал загадочный вид и отмалчивался, уверяя, что к колдовству это, скорее всего, не имеет отношения. Что у Лидии, скорее всего, депрессия, или психическое расстройство, раз уж она иногда разговаривает сама с собой (как-то Стайлз застукал ее за этим делом перед витриной с наградами), или что-то типа. Но Стайлзу при виде нее приходили в голову исключительно мысли о каком-нибудь проклятии или одержимости.  
      — Эй, — позвал Стайлз, — как ты?  
      Лидия ответила ему легким поворотом головы, как и полагается негласной королеве школы, но он ее понял. Лидия чего-то боялась. Боялась до белых глаз и синевы под ногтями — но чего… она не хотела или не могла рассказать.  
      Одно Стайлз знал наверняка — это началось недавно. Не после того, как объявилась канима, пораньше.  
      После Питера.  
      Звонок на перемену прозвучал пиздец неожиданно, и если бы Стайлза спросили, он бы убей бог не смог ответить, какая была тема урока… да и какой был предмет — вряд ли.  
  
      — Ты не разговаривал с ней? — вдруг спросил Дерек. — С Лидией?  
      — И это все, что ты запомнил? — возмутился Стайлз, хотя и сам уже пожалел, что позволил Лидии так легко сорваться с крючка. Он даже рот раскрыть не успел, как она улыбнулась своей патентованной улыбкой «у-меня-все-отлично-выкусите-сволочи», быстро отшила его и сбежала.  
      — Наш с тобой разговор я помнил и так, необязательно было его пересказывать, — сухо ответил Дерек — а потом ссутулился и упал рядом с ним на сидение. — Стайлз, не тяни из меня жилы, переходи уже к каниме.  
      Стайлз пожал плечами.  
      — Я и перехожу.  
  
      Проводив Лидию разочарованным взглядом, Стайлз встряхнулся и пошел по коридору. По пути к нему присоединилась Эрика, и он не был уверен, что ее не приставил к нему Дерек — чисто чтобы убедиться, что он будет выполнять предписание суда. Хотя сам Стайлз вовсе не горел желанием находиться поблизости от Джексона — спасибо, ему хватило бассейна и свербящего, кажется, в самих костях ужаса от того, что Дерек, оборотень, ничегошеньки не смог с ней сделать. Вообще.  
      И, конечно, этот чудесный день не мог не кончиться тем, что они с Джексоном оказались в одном помещении. В библиотеке, точнее говоря.  
      Вот тогда-то Стайлза и осенило. Видимо, стресс стимулировал какие-то отделы мозга, отвечающие за дедукцию… нет, правильнее индукцию. Или интуицию? Но все было слишком подозрительно. Мэтт, если подумать, слишком часто мелькал рядом с ними — оставалось лишь понять, чем ему так насолили все убитые. И почему канима — точнее, Джексон, — вдруг ощутила с ним такое близкое родство, которое заставило его принять Мэтта как хозяина.  
      — Настоящие родители Джексона умерли, так ведь? — пробормотал Стайлз вслух. Это вполне могло оказаться зацепкой.  
      — Я могу проверить, — вдруг заявила Эрика, и Стайлз вздрогнул, выдернутый из своих мыслей. — Мой отец страхует весь Бикон-Хиллс, наверняка у него есть какие-то сведения о Джексоне и его родителях.  
      Стайлз почти собрался выразить ей свое восхищение, когда Эрика влезла в почту отца и выкопала, что настоящие родители Джексона были убиты. Да, вполне возможно, именно поэтому он почувствовал родство с хозяином-Мэттом и поэтому убивает каких-то убийц. Осталось лишь понять, кого могла убить вся эта куча жертв канимы.  
      Почти собрался.  
      А потом Джексон отрастил ядовитые когти и ранил Эрику. И вся невозмутимость Стайлза пошла коту под хвост. Он воочию увидел, как то же самое происходит со всеми. Как они валяются на земле и бьются в припадке, как корчится, катаясь по земле, Дерек, и он не в силах помочь никому из них. Словно самый страшный кошмар вдруг начал обретать плоть…  
  
      — Это какой-то пиздец… он был как Джексон, только пятнистый. И смеялся, — невнятно пожаловался Стайлз и обнаружил, что утыкается носом в плечо Дерека. — Вот тебе канима. Доволен?  
      — Бьюсь в экстазе, — с сарказмом прогудел Дерек, и Стайлз захихикал — уж больно прикольно было слушать слова одновременно исходящими изо рта Дерека и гулко отдающимися в его груди.  
      — Э… Стайлз, ты ведь не забываешь принимать таблетки? — с преувеличенной заботой поинтересовался Дерек, и Стайлз почувствовал, как его разбирает беспричинный смех. — Стайлз!  
      — Да нормально все со мной, — отмахнулся Стайлз, отсмеявшись. — Подумаешь, психанул… И ты сроду не вспоминал про мои таблетки.  
      — Теперь вспомнил. — Ему в шею тюкнулся нос, а потом Дерек стремительно перетек в стоячее положение и вздернул его следом. — Идем, а то твой дружок подумает о нас невесть что.  
      — Будто у него нет повода, — хихикнул напоследок Стайлз, избавляясь от остатков истерики. — И с каких пор ты стал ханжой?  
      Дерек буквально за руку выволок его из вагона.  
      А потом Скотт встал в красивую позу и возвестил, что хочет вступить в стаю Дерека.  
      Стайлз поймал довольный взгляд Дерека и попытался принять независимый вид — пускай думает, что это его заслуга, хуже не будет, — и продержался так ровно пять секунд, пока Скотт не сказал, что его главное условие — они не станут убивать каниму.  
      «Потому что Джексон ни в чем не виноват, надо его спасти», ага.  
      Глаза Дерека расширились чуть ли не по вертикали, и Стайлз пожал плечами: не все сразу, давай решать по одной проблеме за раз.  
      — Ты хотел Скотта в стаю — ты его получил, — сказал он, когда Скотт вызвался проследить за перемещениями Джексона и испарился.  
      — Так это была месть за мою просьбу? — сухо поинтересовался Дерек, помогая пришедшей в себя Эрике подняться и провожая ее до продавленного кресла, невесть каким чудом затесавшегося среди вагонов.  
      Стайлз густо покраснел.  
      — Да нет же! Просто он… ну, это же Скотт, чего еще ты от него ждал? Он комаров и мух в детстве — и то не бил, — выпалил он, свято надеясь, что это не звучит как жалкая попытка оправдаться. Впрочем, Дерек всегда может определить, когда ему врут, хотя и клянется, что со Стайлзом эти штучки не работают, потому что у него сердце все время колотится, как у Мартовского Зайца.  
      Вызванная Дереком Мэдисон — и когда только успел, волчара? — спешно увела Эрику с собой, на ходу вынимая из сумочки влажные салфетки, и Стайлз попытался расслабиться. Они с Дереком наконец были одни, текущие проблемы более-менее разгреблись, а на все остальное он откровенно предложил пока положить болт.  
      И Дерек послушался.  
      Хм. И положил.  
      Примерно час спустя раздался звонок, и, судя по мелодии, звонил Скотт.  
      — Стайлз, я его сейчас грохну, — пробормотал Дерек и зарылся в подушку.  
      — Я так и знал, что надо было брать весь ящик телефонов, — отозвался Стайлз, прошлепал по своей комнате — ну да, не в депо же работать с болтами? — к столу и, выудив телефон из болтающихся на мониторе джинсов, нажал на «принять вызов».  
      — Стайлз! У нас проблемы! — сходу оглушил его вопль Скотта.  
      Стайлз вздрогнул и обернулся к Дереку, задницей кверху развалившемуся на его кровати. Тот вынырнул из подушки и уставился на него, тихо проартикулировав «какого хрена?».  
      — Скотт, успокойся. Выдохни и объясни, в чем дело? Д… Джексон превратился? — наобум ляпнул Стайлз и зажмурился в ожидании ответа.  
      — Я не смогу попасть на рейв, — продолжал Скотт, малость притушив децибеллы. — Билет стоит сто баксов, у меня нет таких денег, Стайлз. И что делать?  
      Стайлз мысленно сосчитал от двадцати в обратную сторону и выдохнул.  
      — Бля, Скотт, ты бы расставлял, что ли, приоритеты. Я уже невесть что вообразил…  
      — Извини, извини, я подумал, что это важно, — зачастил Скотт. На заднем плане грохнула музыка, и тут только Стайлз расслышал многоголосый гомон.  
      — И много там народу?  
      — Ну… как… как на рейве, наверное… я не знаю. Много.  
      — Что у него там? — протянул с кровати Дерек — и даже не потрудился приглушить голос, зараза хвостатая. Хотя, учитывая хвостатость самого Скотта, это бы вряд ли помогло. Но Стайлз на всякий случай пришлепнул ладонью динамик телефона.  
      — У Скотта нет денег на билет, — громким шепотом возвестил он.  
      Дерек закатил глаза.  
      — Будет ему билет, я Бойда пошлю. Или Айзека. — Он перекатился набок и зашарил рукой под кроватью в поисках штанов. — Пусть возьмет на всех.  
      — Это же… — Стайлз быстро прикинул в уме, — семьсот баксов. Ого!  
      — Не проблема, — пожал плечами Дерек, уселся и принялся одеваться.  
      Стайлз с трудом отвел глаза от его спины, сглотнул и вспомнил, что вообще-то Скотт по-прежнему висит на линии.  
      — Билеты будут, — выдавил он в трубку.  
      — Я слышал, — неприязненным тоном отозвался Скотт. — Передай альфе, что я верну ему деньги с первой же зарплаты. Кстати, Джексон здесь… и Мэтт тоже, если тебе интересно.  
      И отключился.  
      Стайлз второй раз за день испытал непреодолимое желание побиться головой о телефон, но теперь уже сдержался. Как там говорят — лучшего друга не переделать?  
      Вот же отстой.


	4. Chapter 4

      Дерек нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по крыше Камаро. Стайлз уже давно должен был подъехать, с ложечки он там шерифа, что ли, кормит? Дитон и без того уже пару раз с недовольной физиономией выходил на крыльцо — можно подумать, Дерек ему клиентов распугивает. Шаман хренов, хоть бы иногда вспоминал свои обязанности перед стаей.  
      Ветер принес запах Айзека, а вскоре и он сам соткался возле кустов, куда не добивал неприятно-голубоватый свет фонаря. Айзек молча кивнул, показал купленные билеты и пристроился на скамейке у входа в клинику.  
      Следом появился Скотт, припарковал свой драндулет у стойки для велосипедов и с независимым видом подошел к Дереку.  
      — Стайлз еще не приехал? — спокойно спросил он, хотя это и так было видно.  
      — Нет, — не поворачивая головы ответил Дерек. Ему до чертиков не нравилась идея Скотта попытаться спасти этого Джексона — а еще больше не нравилось, что Стайлз не изъявил ни малейшего желания его отговорить. Впрочем, вполне возможно, он надеялся, что все произойдет само собой и канима сдохнет как-нибудь так. Сама.  
      Ага, как же.  
      Эту дрянь, похоже, и локомотивом не задавить. А силы хватит на десяток Дереков, и вся стая ей на один зуб.  
      Дерек вздохнул и опустил лоб на сцепленные кисти.  
      В конце улицы мигнул свет фар, и несколько секунд спустя рядом с ними затормозил древний джип Стайлза.  
      — Эй, чего я узнал! — начал он вместо приветствия. — Мы с отцом просмотрели дела убитых и раскопали такое…  
      Дерек навострил уши.  
      Ну, в общем, ничего хорошего это знание не принесло. Как тут не вспомнить банальное «во многих знаниях многие печали», когда выясняется, что у канимы — вернее, у ее хозяина, — по плану еще с десяток человек в списке смертников. Не то чтобы Дерек им безумно сопереживал, но все-таки. Да и такое количество убийств точно привлечет агентов ФБР, теперь уже настоящих, и тогда, вполне возможно, никому уже мало не покажется. Трясти будут всех, и наверняка припомнят его, Дерека, задержание по подозрению в убийстве собственной сестры. При мысли о Лоре в груди больно дернулась какая-то тонкая и ужасно острая струна, но Дерек усилием воли заставил ее замолчать. Сейчас не время.  
      Он покосился на Айзека — тот тоже посмурнел при упоминании старшего брата — и решительно оттолкнулся от дверцы своего автомобиля, к которой привалился во время сумбурного рассказа Стайлза, перемежаемого сетованиями на нелюбовь отца к овощам.  
      Пора было придумать, что делать завтра.  
      Дитон явно подготовился к их приходу, или это Скотт успел его просветить, — но он с места в карьер засыпал их вопросами насчет поведения канимы в бассейне. И сделал любопытный вывод: если канима боится воды, несмотря на то, что Джексон — капитан школьной команды по плаванию, значит, воды вполне может бояться хозяин канимы, то бишь Мэтт. Если это действительно он. Особой пользы в этом знании Дерек не видел — не просидишь же всю жизнь в воде по шейку, — но вдруг пригодится? Любопытно, что будет, если каниму обрызгать? Дерек сделал пометку поставить в депо хорошую пожарную сигнализацию. По-настоящему хорошую, чтобы заливала все и сразу.  
      Но потом Дитон сделал еще один вывод, и он был куда симпатичнее. Действительно, если хозяин настолько связан с этой тварью, то можно не пытать его, приказывая приказать каниме не дергаться. Достаточно просто пытать. Хотя эти соображения Дерек благоразумно придержал при себе — геройство Скотта, конечно, доставало, но заполучить в окрестностях дикого омегу из-за того, что мальчишка психанул и свалил, было еще хуже.  
      Что ж, может, Дитон был не так уж и плох, и мать не зря его уважала.  
      На этой воодушевляющей ноте они и распрощались.  
      На выходе из клиники Дерек изловил Стайлза и сунул ему в ладонь записку. Глупо, да, но так хотя бы была какая-никакая гарантия, что во время их разговора поблизости не будет околачиваться Скотт. А он может, засранец.  
  
      На этот раз Стайлз прибыл к месту раньше него, но в дом заходить не стал, торчал на крыльце. Дерек прошел мимо него, толкнул дверь и привычно поморщился от запаха гари, в котором до сих пор чудились — или были — нотки горелого мяса. Отогнав непрошенные воспоминания о мечущихся в огне фигурах и продавив обратно в желудок горьковатый комок, он проследовал дальше в полуразрушенный холл и развернулся.  
      Вчера он вошел в положение Стайлза, которому пришлось в одиночку столкнуться с канимой — Эрика и тем более Скотт не в счет, — но сегодня был твердо намерен убедить его держаться подальше. Будь его воля, Дерек бы вообще скрутил Стайлза на время завтрашней операции и оставил прямо тут, но не был уверен, что после этого Стайлз хоть когда-нибудь его простит. Поэтому оставалось лишь надавить на чувство ответственности, которое, как ни странно, было у Стайлза развито едва ли не больше, чем у него самого.  
      Стайлз осторожно переступил порог.  
      — Почему ты настаивал на встрече? — спросил он. — Вот это двойное подчеркивание на «приезжай обязательно» было лишним.  
      Дерек вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
      — Я хотел… я хочу попросить тебя не лезть на рожон. Завтра, — уточнил он. — Что бы ни случилось, держись подальше, мы со стаей разберемся.  
      — А я, выходит, не стая? — вскинулся Стайлз и опасно сощурился. — Ну же, валяй, расскажи о моей безответственности. Ты ведь поэтому не хочешь, чтобы я вмешивался?.. Черт, да ты вообще не хочешь, чтобы я там был!  
      «Дело вовсе не в безответственности, идиот, — хотел ответить Дерек, — дело в том, чтобы я не хочу, чтобы тебя снова отравили или башку оттяпали». Но в крови уже закипала злость, и слова полились сами.  
      — Да! Да, ты прав! А что мне еще остается после твоих фокусов с этим гребаным фургоном? Наше счастье, что канима напала на охотников, а могла бы и на те… нас. И что бы мы тогда делали? В лесу бассейна нет.  
      — Но она не тронула Ско…  
      — Да срать мне на Скотта и его охотницу! — рявкнул Дерек. — Пусть хоть спагетти из них нашинковала бы, мне меньше головной боли. Но ты тоже там был, и если бы наткнулся на тех придурков раньше, на той поляне валялось бы три придурка!  
      Стайлз сделал шаг вперед.  
      — Отлично! Давай, продолжай, у тебя же накопилось, я вижу. В чем еще обвинишь, кроме безалаберности… и чего там еще?  
      Разговор заходил куда-то не туда, но Дерек уже не мог себя сдержать.  
      — Вот тут ты ошибаешься, никто тебя ни в чем не обвиняет. Зато меня… — он сделал паузу и встряхнулся, пытаясь вернуть себе немного здравого смысла. Да блядь! Он совсем не так представлял себе этот разговор. — Зато я уже дважды мелькал в отчетах местной полиции, спасибо твоему другу Скотту. И что-то ты ни разу ему не помешал. А теперь вообрази, что будет, если нашим чудным городком заинтересуются серьезные ребята в костюмах. Угадай, кто первым полетит за решетку по подозрению… да неважно в чем. И угадай, что случится со стаей, если на меня хоть что-нибудь повесят.  
      Стайлз вдруг отшатнулся и стукнулся спиной о стену.  
      — Я не собирался… я не подумал…  
      Под его ногой что-то хрустнуло, он бездумно наклонился и подобрал с пола какую-то вещицу. Глаза его удивленно расширились, но дальше Дерек уже не обращал внимания, потому что приблизился к нему почти вплотную.  
      — А теперь представь, что будет со мной, если с тобой завтра что-то случится, а меня там тоже наверняка увидят и потом постараются навесить еще и это… — Он оперся руками о стену по обе стороны от головы Стайлза и продолжил: — А знаешь, что самое забавное? Я позволю им это сделать. Потому что буду считать себя виноватым. Потому что ты пойдешь туда из-за стаи, из-за меня. Пожалуйста, не делай этого со мной.  
      — Н-не буду. Дерек, все получится, не психуй… — прошептал Стайлз, ухватил его за воротник куртки и притянул к себе.  
      И дальше Дерек не слышал ничего, кроме звеневшей в ушах крови и отдаленного стука — очевидно, Стайлз уронил ту штуку, которую подобрал. Но это уже была совершенно лишняя деталь, и Дерек позволил себе забыть о ней.  
  
      Дерек петлял по кривым улочкам промышленного района, то и дело косясь на притихших на заднем сидении щенков, и в сотый раз жалел об упертости Стайлза. Если бы Дерек не был твердо уверен, что это не прокатит, то обязательно попробовал бы отговорить его участвовать в сегодняшней операции.  
      Прямо перед выездом Стайлз позвонил ему и ровным голосом сказал, что его отец тоже сегодня будет на рейве, потому что значок шерифа получил не за красивые глаза и вполне резонно предположил, что шумная и пьяная вечеринка — идеальное место для убийства, и потому что его долг — попытаться это предотвратить. Так шериф Стилински и сказал своему сыну. А это значило, что Стайлз будет дергаться, и если будет хоть один шанс, что что-то пойдет не так — что-то пойдет не так.  
      Дерек вильнул в сторону от мусорного контейнера и остановился перед покосившимся заборчиком. Отсюда до склада было еще два здания, но он предпочел не светить машину перед толпой, на случай, если что-то действительно пойдет не так и нагрянет полиция.  
      — Идем, — велел Дерек, глуша мотор, и первым вышел наружу. Остальные потянулись следом, поеживаясь и морща носы. Дерек невольно улыбнулся — новообращенные оборотни все еще привыкали к собственным обострившимся чувствам, и поездка в громыхающей и воняющей коробке была для них испытанием. Или тренировкой — это как посмотреть.  
      В кармане завибрировал телефон. Дерек взглянул на высветившееся имя. Ну да, видимо, Стайлз со Скоттом уже на месте.  
      — Да?  
      В трубке слышалась отдаленное уханье музыки — впрочем, ее и так уже было слышно, — а затем раздался взволнованный голос Стайлза:  
      — Слушай, Мэтт действительно приперся… и не один. Дерек, он явился с Элиссон. — Пауза. — Думаю, это неспроста. Наверняка Ардженты тоже где-то поблизости.  
      Дерек вздохнул. Ну вот, начинается. Как он и предполагал.  
      — Забей, — посоветовал он. — Если Ардженты и явятся за канимой, то вряд ли станут нападать на нас — у них будут другие приоритеты. Начинайте рассыпать рябину.  
      На том конце тоже вздохнули.  
      — И еще… Скотт побежал за Элиссон. Я волнуюсь: как бы он все не испортил. Он ведь может, ты знаешь.  
      О да. Скотт мог.  
      — Попрошу присмотреть за ним. Не переживай. Мэдисон с тобой? Значит, делайте свое дело.  
      Еще пауза.  
      — Ладно. До связи.  
      Дерек постучал телефоном по губам и обернулся к стае. Может, Ардженты и не станут нападать — а может, и станут.  
      — Айзек, Эрика, вы идете на рейв. Действуйте по плану. Бойд, ты остаешься со мной. — И, в ответ на вопросительные взгляды, добавил: — Там могут быть Ардженты.  
      Слово было сказано, фамилия названа, и это словно бы придало опасениям вес. Сделало вероятность определенностью.  
      Эрика пожала плечами, оглянулась на Айзека — и пошла вперед, шагая с видом королевы, прибывающей на бал в собственную честь. Айзек криво ухмыльнулся, искажая привычную маску невинности, и последовал за ней. Дерек был в них уверен. Эти — справятся, и даже без него. Он оглянулся на Бойда, застывшего молчаливой эбеновой статуей, и кивнул на задворки с задней стороны склада. Тот не стал ничего спрашивать. И без того было понятно, что Ардженты если и появятся, то вряд ли с парадного входа.  
      Ардженты появились.  
      И не особо скрывались.  
      И вооружились до зубов, — кисло подумал Дерек, сидя за бетонным блоком и ощупывая к счастью уже начавший бледнеть кровоподтек, оставшийся от заряда шокера, которым его так любезно угостил Крис Арджент. Бойд привалился рядом, изредка высовываясь из укрытия и тут же ныряя обратно, как только по бетону начинали чиркать пули.  
      Телефон снова завибрировал.  
      — Дерек, у нас получилось! — проорал из динамика Стайлз. Дерек отставил телефон подальше от уха. — Мы поймали Джексона.  
      — Отлично, — отозвался Дерек, стараясь заглушить очередную порцию выстрелов.  
      — Что там за шум? — в голосе Стайлза прорезалась нешуточная тревога.  
      — Машина проехала, — без колебаний соврал Дерек. — Скотт не нашелся?  
      — Нет, — с сожалением ответил Стайлз. — Я его не видел.  
      — Я попозже его поищу, — пообещал Дерек. — Работайте. Мы следим за периметром.  
      И отключился от греха подальше.  
      Со стороны Арджентов послышалась какая-то возня, а потом безошибочно донесся голос одного из заезжих охотников, Дина.  
      — Вы совсем охуели? Тут полно гражданских, а вы палите во все стороны почем зря.  
      И ответный голос Криса — спокойный и чуть снисходительный:  
      — Во-первых, все гражданские собрались перед фасадом: тут, как видите, никого из них нет. А во-вторых, мы «палим», — Дерек почти физически ощутил кавычки на этом слове, — в оборотней. Против этого ты, надеюсь, не возражаешь?  
      Пульс Дина мгновенно взвинтился до небес — и так же мгновенно вернулся к нормальному ритму. Видимо, каким бы агрессивным охотник себя не выставлял, но выдержка у него была неплохой.  
      — Я просто в восторге, — заявил Дин. — Как и те три парочки, что на всех парах промчались мимо меня по дороге сюда. Так что да, _теперь_ тут, скорее всего, гражданских нет. Зато скоро будет полно полиции. Против этого ты, надеюсь, не возражаешь?  
      Дерек невольно усмехнулся — уели Криса, как есть уели. Бойд пихнул его в бок и указал на строение напротив. Мысль была здравой: пока Ардженты пререкаются с заезжими, есть возможность спокойно уйти из-под обстрела и вернуться, наконец, к более важным делам.  
      Стена гаража приятно холодила спину, Ардженты, судя по удаляющимся шагам и стихающей ругани, убрались восвояси, и Дерек прикрыл глаза и позволил себе чуть расслабиться.  
      — Что вы тут забыли? — раздался холодный голос. — И кто стрелял?  
      Дерек открыл глаза.  
      Прямо перед ним с Бойдом стоял второй охотник, Сэм, и его прищуренный взгляд — а главное, наставленное на них дуло пистолета — мигом выветрили из мышц всю расслабленность и заставили подобраться.  
      Дерек моргнул, удивляясь, как это он пропустил приближение охотника. Видимо, слишком отвлекся на Арджентов.  
      Бойд посмотрел на него с надеждой, и Дерек решил, что лучшее оружие — правда.  
      — Мы изловили каниму, а Ардженты пытаются нам помешать.  
      Сэм недоверчиво нахмурился:  
      — Зачем им вам мешать?  
      Дерек пожал плечами.  
      — Для того, чтобы заполучить каниму? Не знаю. Мы собираемся убить ее и… нейтрализовать ее хозяина. Зачем канима нужна Арджентам… Не знаю, — повторил Дерек, — я не телепат.  
      На последнем слове Сэм поморщился — но пистолет, тем не менее, опустил, выглядя скорее задумчиво, нежели угрожающе.  
      — Допустим, — наконец сказал он. — Допустим, я тебе верю…  
      — Кстати, твой брат ушел с Арджентами, — быстро добавил Дерек, пока Сэм не надумал что-нибудь не то. — А им, сам видишь, не зазорно стрелять в присутствии толпы гражданских, — повторил он слова Дина. — На вашем месте я бы был с ними поосторожнее.  
      Сэм открыл было рот, будто хотел возразить, потом закрыл и нервно прикусил губу.  
      — Куда они пошли? — спросил он вместо этого.  
      Дерек ткнул пальцем:  
      — Если поспешишь, догонишь. Вряд ли они ушли далеко.  
      Когда Сэм — довольно торопливо — скрылся в указанном направлении, он перевел дух. Пускай от охотника не чувствовалась особая угроза, без него… было как-то легче дышать. Словно сам воздух стал чище.  
      Но пора было действительно возвращаться к насущному. Например, поискать Скотта — все-таки он обещал. Дерек повернулся к Бойду:  
      — Возвращайся к машине. Дальше я справлюсь один.  
      Бойд помялся, потом кивнул и канул в темноту. А Дерек оттолкнулся от стены и направился в обход склада — само собой, в сторону, противоположную той, куда ушли Ардженты и братцы-охотнички, — по дороге размышляя как раз о последних и о том, что те все-таки не настолько больные на голову, как Ардженты. И, возможно, склонны сперва задавать вопросы, а потом стрелять, а не наоборот.  
      Издалека послышался грохот и треск досок. Дерек прибавил шагу, а затем и побежал.  
      В стене прилепившейся к складу сараюшки, ощерившись зубами проломленных досок, зиял проем. А в проеме, окутанный дымкой от поднявшейся пыли, стоял Стайлз; за ним виднелись мутные силуэты Эрики, Мэдисон и Айзека.   
      — Что за черт?! — не удержался Дерек, хотя уже и сам знал, какой именно черт мог все это устроить. Ну не сами же волчата стенку пробили… хотя и могли.  
      — Мы проебали Джексона, — похоронно заявил Стайлз и чихнул. Сзади, словно только того и ждали, в унисон чихнули все остальные.  
      Дерек подавил желание хлопнуть ладонью по лицу.  
      — Как? — вообще-то, можно было и не спрашивать — уже с появления Арджентов стало ясно: все, что в этой операции могло пойти не так — пошло не так.  
      — Канима оказалась не настолько восприимчива к кетамину, как мы рассчитывали, — охотно пояснил Стайлз и вышел наконец из проема. Волчата потянулись следом… и остановились как вкопанные. Дерек автоматически опустил взгляд.  
      Рябиновый круг, отметил мозг и даже успел погордиться Стайлзом, который действительно старался и действительно сделал все так, как и задумывалось. Вот только теперь защита стала ловушкой не только для канимы, но и для всей стаи. Включая пропавшего Скотта, черти бы его взяли.  
      Будто в ответ на непрошенную мысль ночной воздух взрезал долгий, полный боли и мольбы о помощи вой.  
      Дерек узнал его. Он узнал бы его из тысячи звуков, тысячи воев, и плевать, что он там думал о его обладателе.  
      Член стаи был в беде. Член стаи нуждался в помощи вожака.  
      — Стайлз, сотри линию, — прорычал Дерек, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не зарычать на самом деле. Стайлз тут не при чем, он все сделал правильно.  
      — Но канима…  
      — Сотри линию!  
      Стайлз поймал его взгляд, и Дерек не знал, не знал, что он там увидел, и, наверное, это была не ярость, потому что в глазах Стайлза были тревога, и сочувствие, и почти паника… и он присел на корточки, и его руки уже раздвигали легкий пепел, разрушая невидимую, но непреодолимую границу.  
      Дерек сорвался с места, отдаленно отмечая с каким облегчением волчата высыпали наружу — не из сарая, но за рябиновую линию, словно заключенные из тюрьмы. А дальше он не замечал ничего, даже расплывающегося под ногами асфальта, потому что шел по следу.  
      Сараюшка, из которой исходил вой — из которой теперь не доносилось ни звука, — ничем не отличалась от той, где ребята держали каниму. Ничем, кроме сладкого, ядовитого запаха аконита. И смерти, и страха, и бессилия.  
      И человека.  
      Охотника.  
      Одного из Арджентов.  
      Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дерек шагнул за край — и сделал это с радостью. Его ослеплял, ослаблял запах, но даже он не сумел перебить вкус крови, омывшей язык и канувшей в глотку под радостный рев воспрянувших инстинктов. Дерек не знал, не помнил, кто стал его добычей, когда выносил бесчувственное тело Скотта на упоительно свежий воздух.  
      И, честно говоря, ему было плевать.  
      Это был Арджент.  
      Он снова покушался на стаю, на семью.  
      И за одно это заслуживал смерти.  
      Или того хуже.  
      Стайлз ждал Дерека возле Камаро. Волчата уже набились на заднее сидение — все, кроме Мэдисон, которая, видимо, уехала на своей машине. При виде Скотта, безвольно обвисшего на руках Дерека, Стайлз вытаращился и бросился вперед.  
      — Что с ним? Кто его так? Дерек, ты в порядке? — зачастил он со скоростью пулемета, одновременно безуспешно пытаясь заглянуть Скотту в лицо и ощупать Дерека.  
      — Отравился аконитом. Ардженты. Я в порядке, — постарался тот ответить на все вопросы. — Едем к Дитону. Каниму больше не было слышно? Она сбежала?  
      Посмотрев на Стайлза, Дерек впервые в жизни в полной мере осознал, что такое «перевернутое лицо». Потому что это было именно оно.  
      — Канима убила девушку, одну из устроителей рейва. — Стайлз кивнул в сторону главного входа на склад, но Дерек уже и сам видел мечущиеся по стенам всполохи полицейских мигалок. Просто раньше было не до того. — И ее нет в списке… отец мне позвонил.  
      Теперь Дерек понял, в чем причина столь поганого настроения Стайлза. Они снова зашли в тупик, более того — были отброшены в самое начало, когда не могли предугадать, кто станет очередной жертвой.  
      — Должно быть что-то еще… — бормотал Стайлз, помогая ему устроить Скотта на переднем сидении. — Должно быть что-то еще.  
      — Разберемся, — коротко ответил Дерек, приобнимая его и одновременно мягко подталкивая в сторону джипа. — Мы во всем разберемся и остановим его… их.  
      Само собой, Дитон был, мягко говоря, не в восторге от ночного визита. Но промолчал, и Дерек был благодарен ему хотя бы за это. За это — и то, что он без возражений взялся лечить Скотта. Сам Дерек от предложенной помощи отказался: не так уж долго он пробыл в той сараюшке, чтобы пара вдохов аконитового дыма причинила серьезный вред. А если он и чувствовал себя неважно, то лишь потому, что только теперь до него дошло, какой опасности на самом деле подвергались стая и Стайлз. Кетамин, по словам последнего, на каниму действовал не особо, и она быстро оклемалась. Чудо, что она удрала, никого не порвав.  
      И мысль о том, что этим чудесным спасением все они обязаны чьей-то смерти, ничуть не облегчала совесть Дерека.  
  
      Депо встретило всю компанию привычной пылью и запустением. Но Дерек испытал сиюминутное облегчение — все-таки, пусть и на короткое время, пока щенки не пообвыкнутся, этот памятник человеческому трудолюбию стал их домом. Эрика немедленно плюхнулась в любимое продавленное кресло, лично ею вывернутное из одного из вагонов, Айзек канул в сумрачный угол, а Бойд прислонился к стенке вагона и превратился в невидимку. Уютная и привычная обстановка.  
      Стайлз поймал Дерека за локоть сразу на входе и потянул в сторону.  
      — Мне нужно вернуться домой, — громко зашептал он. — Отец…  
      Дерек кивнул, не нуждаясь в дальнейших объяснениях. Вряд ли шериф в курсе, что его сын был на рейве, об этом Стайлз наверняка позаботился, и если, вернувшись домой среди ночи, он не обнаружит там Стайлза, то проблем не оберешься.  
      — Я позвоню, если что-то узнаю, — напоследок пообещал Стайлз, сжал локоть Дерека чуть сильнее и сгинул в ночь. Вскоре взревел мотор развалюхи, которую Стайлз из принципа именовал автомобилем.  
      Дерек вздохнул, развернулся, расправил плечи и вошел в депо, задвинув за собой ворота. Устраивать разбор полетов не хотелось, не прямо сейчас, хотя Скотт, конечно, накосячил. Но не критично — его присутствие никак не повлияло бы на побег канимы. И все же Дерек был альфой, а это не работа, с которой можно уволиться… или хотя бы взять отпуск на пару дней.  
      — Скотт, на пару слов, — бросил он, проходя мимо, направляясь в один из вагонов — не потому, что там можно поговорить наедине, какое там наедине, когда любой из стаи способен услышать, как булавка падает на пол, — но чтобы дать Скотту иллюзорное ощущение приватности. Разумом тот по-прежнему человек, а значит, так будет говорить свободнее… И скажет куда больше.  
      — Мы не можем спасти Джексона… — не успел Скотт переступить ободранный порог вагона, как его уже прорвало.  
      Дерек устало опустился на изрезанное дерматиновое сидение. Что ж, теперь и до Скотта, наконец, дошла утопичность этой идеи. Нет, сам Дерек тоже всем сердцем хотел бы, чтобы Джексона можно было спасти. Но нельзя спасти всех. Это просто реальность, надо с ней смириться и действовать в ее рамках.  
      Хотя в данном случае реальность была невероятной сукой.  
      — И не можем убить, — сказал Дерек, потому что это правда. И это убивало. Сила, которой они не в состоянии противостоять. Сила, которой, возможно, никто не в состоянии противостоять. — Он будто становится сильнее с каждым полнолунием.  
      И всякое желание поучать зарвавшегося, не выполнившего наказ мальчишку испарилось. Это бессмысленно. Все равно что ругать щенка за то, что он не грыз крепление атомной бомбы вместе со всеми. Какая разница-то?  
      Скотт остановился в нескольких шагах от Дерека.  
      — Может… ну его? — неуверенно предложил он. — Пусть с канимой занимаются Ардженты.  
      Идея была заманчивой, чего греха таить. Если уж Ардженты выставляют себя такими крутыми охотниками, пусть хоть раз в жизни исполнят свои обязанности ко всеобщему благу. Вот только… то, что Дерек сказал этой ночью Сэму, теперь, по прошествии времени, перестало казаться такой уж пустой болтовней. Дерек не был уверен насчет Криса, но что дедуля Джерард мутит воду — в том сомнений не было. Разумеется, Скотту об этом знать не стоит, иначе… хрен его знает, что иначе. Например, он потеряет якорь, что будет особенно кстати накануне очередного полнолуния. Поэтому стоило сказать правду. Одну из.  
      — Нет. — Дерек поднял взгляд. — Я обратил Джексона, значит, я за него отвечаю. За него и все, что он делает. Это все из-за меня.  
      Скотт немедленно принялся его разубеждать, приводя в пример какие-то тексты из «Бестиария», но Дерек молчал. В голове эхом повторялись его собственные слова. С самого начала это отравляло его и направляло все мысли, все чувства и поступки: _все из-за него_.  
      — Чушь, — проговорил он, тихо, но веско. — Сказки. Нельзя полагаться на слова, написанные теми, кого ты не знаешь. Теми, кто умер задолго до твоего рождения.  
      — А на что мне полагаться? — вдруг так же тихо спросил Скотт. — Ты мне никогда ничего не рассказываешь. Все время что-то скрываешь. Что я должен думать? Что делать?  
      Дереку безумно хотелось напомнить, что Скотт согласился вступить в стаю всего пару дней назад, а до этого только и делал, что плевал на его советы, делал все назло и путался с дочерью охотника. И все это никак не располагало к доверию и правде. Но Дерек уже перегорел, и устраивать сцену из-за этого… пусть себе Скотт думает, что хочет.  
      — Иди домой, Скотт, — он прижался ноющим виском к прохладной стальной перекладине. — Иди домой.  
      Скотт свирепо зыркнул на него, но послушался, нырнул в зазубренную дыру бывшего окна и исчез в полумраке депо. Минуту спустя до Дерека донесся звук чуть отодвинутых и захлопнутых ворот.  
      В дверной проем сунул голову Айзек, внимательно посмотрел на Дерека и снова убрался. Тот невольно улыбнулся — проверяют. Все-таки хорошие они, правильные. Да, и он за них отвечает.  
      Так что Дерек встал, загнал все лишние в данный момент мысли куда подальше и вышел к стае, чтобы успокоить и отпустить по домам, велев явиться завтра вечером и обязательно либо отпроситься у родичей, либо свинтить незаметно.  
      Потому что завтра было полнолуние. Червивое, как называла его мать.  
  
      — И что это такое? — спросила Эрика, настороженно разглядывая знак, изображенный на крышке стоящего на пыльном полу сундука.  
      — Трискелион, — ответил вместо Дерека Бойд, — символ триединства.  
      Дерек присел и отщелкнул замки, откинул крышку.  
      — Это не просто символ триединства, — ответил он, вытаскивая звенящее содержимое. — Он означает, что три ступени нашей иерархии, три состояния: альфа, бета и омега — едины. И могут переходить одно в другое.  
      — Как это произошло со Скоттом и Мэдисон? — не унималась Эрика.  
      — Именно. — Дерек выпрямился и протянул ей цепи. — То, что все вы теперь беты, не значит, что это навсегда. Все может измениться… со временем.  
      — Кстати, а почему их обоих тут нет? — Айзек взял свою порцию цепей. — Разве на них полнолуние не подействует, как на нас?  
      Дерек покачал головой:  
      — Подействует. Но они сохранят контроль над собой. Над силой, над яростью. Им повезло быстро найти за что зацепиться. Все мы уязвимы перед луной, все без исключения. И я в том числе. Главное — научиться справляться, после этого многое станет проще.  
      Волчата благоразумно не стали спрашивать, что за якоря удерживают Скотта или Мэдисон. Впрочем, насчет последней Дерек и сам не был уверен, лишь предполагал, что все дело в ее человечности — вернее, в том, что Мэдисон до смерти боится снова перестать… быть человеком. Не в общем смысле, но в своих собственных глазах. Дерек не питал на ее счет иллюзий и понимал, что она в стае лишь потому, что не хочет превратиться в омегу. Забавно, что Скотт вроде бы хотел того же, но ему, в отличие от Мэдисон, Дерек не сочувствовал. Возможно, все дело было в их поведении. Или просто в них самих.  
      В кармане Дерека завибрировал телефон.  
      — Привет! Слушай, Дерек, ты не поверишь… — голос Стайлза искрил энтузиазмом. — Мы с папой нашли связь между жертвами!  
      Дерек почувствовал, как его рот сам собой расплывается в улыбке. Вот такой Стайлз был… это был _его_ Стайлз.  
      — Не тяни резину, — проворчал он тем не менее.  
      — Они все были в школьной команде по плаванью. И угадай, кто был их тренером?  
      — Лейхи… — выдохнул Дерек, чуть заметно покачал головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Айзека и отошел подальше. — То есть мы снова знаем, кто может стать следующей целью?  
      — Да! Это ведь здорово, правда? Осталось только придумать, как прижать Мэтта! Надо изловить его, Дерек! — Дерек представил кровожадную ухмылку Стайлза и ухмыльнулся сильнее.  
      — Займемся этим после полнолуния, — пообещал он. — Ты сегодня собираешься на вечеринку?  
      — Обижаешь… Это ведь день рождения Лидии, я просто не в силах не прийти.  
      — Присмотри за ней, ладно? Только на рожон не лезь.  
      — Да, мой капитан! — бодро отозвался Стайлз. — Я пойду, мне еще подарок запаковывать. Будем на связи.  
      Дерек покачал головой и убрал телефон. Некоторые вещи не меняются. И это обнадеживает.  
      Мыслями он вернулся к Мэдисон, потом перескочил на Скотта. И как-то вдруг порадовался, что тому нет нужды быть здесь, что ему, Дереку, не нужно заковывать его в цепи и следить за ним в числе прочих. Потому что если бы Скотт начал слетать с катушек и… устроил то, что устроил в прошлый раз… Дерек не был так уж в себе уверен. Нет, он бы не убил Скотта, но покалечить мог. Луна действует на всех: вытаскивает подавленное, обостряет подспудное. Даже люди в полнолуние ведут себя иначе.  
      А Дерек помнил про Скотта не только его нынешнее поведение. Но и его невероятную «чуткость» по отношению к Стайлзу — своему лучшему (читай: единственному) другу. Потому что каким нужно быть бревном, чтобы не заметить, что твой лучший друг вообще-то уже был знаком с Дереком Хейлом. Знаком еще до пожара. И пусть они не были такими уж друзьями — изначально Дерек вообще мало обращал внимание на школьных приятелей сестры, но этот ясноглазый, умный не по годам мальчишка чем-то привлек его и сразу понравился. Стайлз бывал у них дома, они частенько разговаривали о том о сем, и Дерек невольно поражался, что пацан лет на пять младше него с полным осознанием сути рассуждал на темы, которые сам он едва начал затрагивать, которые редко волновали его ровесников: то, что нет черного и белого, что не бывает правильного выбора, что твоя и общественная мораль — не одно и то же, что мало рассуждать о добре, чтобы объявить себя добрым, нужно еще подкреплять слова поступками. Себя, кстати, Стайлз добрым не считал…  
      Потом был пожар, и Дерек уехал и старался забыть Бикон-Хиллс и все, что с ним связано. Но вот, вернулся в итоге. И оказалось, что за время его отсутствия Стайлз лишился матери и превратился из ясноглазого мальчика в дерганого и чрезмерно болтливого подростка, полностью лишенного инстинкта самосохранения и до безумия преданного своим близким. Тем, кого он причисляет к близким. И ради них он готов забить на любую мораль, готов шантажировать и убивать.  
      Дерек не знал, кто из них добрый и хороший, но был уверен, что Стайлз — самый бескорыстный.  
      И иногда гадал, что же на самом деле помогает _ему самому_ себя контролировать — стая или обычный человек. Потому-то так безумно боялся: что, если со Стайлзом случится что-то ужасное? Далеко не только поэтому… но и поэтому тоже.  
      Дерек вернулся в вагон и принялся помогать волчатам с цепями. Сегодня им предстояла та еще ночка.  
  
      Прошло полчаса, может, час, и закованные беты стали обращаться. Дерек с тревогой смотрел, как натягиваются удерживающие их цепи, как звенит металл на пределе прочности… как вылетают болты, которые он лично вкручивал в череп Эрики. Дело принимало скверный оборот: Дерек не переоценивал собственные силы и понимал, что с тремя ему не справиться — даже если по силе он способен одолеть своих не контролирующих себя подопечных, то если они начнут разбегаться, как тараканы, он их не удержит. Просто-напросто не успеет угнаться за всеми сразу.  
      Дерек вздохнул и набрал Скотта — какая-никакая, а подмога. Номер не отвечал, а затем переключился на голосовую почту. В вагоне бесновались Эрика и Бойд, Айзек пока тихарился. Может, Скотт банально утопил телефон в бассейне? Или в чаше с пуншем? Дерек оставил сообщение, поколебался секунду и вдавил кнопку быстрого дозвона Стайлзу. Они наверняка вместе, он хотя бы прояснит ситуацию со Скоттом.  
      Номер Стайлза тоже не отвечал. И вот это уже тревожило.  
      Дерек оглянулся на вагон. Нет, только не сейчас, когда он не может уйти и бросить стаю. Оборотни в городе, не способные контролировать свою ярость… такой радости он Арджентам не доставит. Да и люди могут пострадать. И волчата, очнувшись, тоже будут, мягко говоря, не в восторге от того, что натворили. А с Дерека довольно и одной Мэдисон, не хватает еще получить насквозь больную стаю, подстать Питеру.  
      В железную стенку звучно громыхнуло, и Дерек сорвался с места, влетая в вагон и замирая, оценивая ситуацию. Бойд практически освободился, Эрика не сильно от него отстала. Сзади раздался звон, Дерек оглянулся… Айзек выпрямлялся, стряхивая с себя порванные звенья. Дерек напрягся, готовый схватиться с ним, не дать уйти.  
      — Я помогу тебе, — низким и хриплым голосом сказал Айзек, сверкнув желтой радужкой.  
      Якорь, у него есть якорь.  
      До сего момента Дерек этого не ощущал, но сейчас ему казалось, что груз на плечах уменьшился. У него появился помощник, и на одного не помнящего себя бету стало меньше. Спасибо, господи, за малые радости твои.  
      Вместе они с Айзеком управились довольно быстро, добавив цепей и надежно закрепив рычащих, брыкающихся и кусающихся Бойда и Эрику.  
      — Как?.. — выдохнул Дерек, когда они отошли в дальний угол пропитавшегося кровью и болью вагона. — Что тебе помогло?  
      Айзек поднял взгляд от его располосованной руки и печально улыбнулся, обнажая кончики белоснежных клыков.  
      — Я вспомнил отца.  
      Дерек удивленно распахнул глаза:  
      — Разве он не запирал тебя в подвале… в старом холодильнике? — для него подобная жестокость была запредельной, куда там стальным обручам. Тем более по отношению к ребенку, своему ребенку.  
      — Он не всегда был таким, — помолчав, ответил Айзек. И больше ничего не добавил, а Дерек не стал давить. Есть якорь и есть, и слава богам.  
      В кармане Дерека заверещал мобильник. Стайлз. И тоже — слава богам, одной тревогой меньше.  
      — Что у вас там случилось? — Дерек сразу начал с главного. — Почему Скотт не берет трубку? Почему _ты_ не брал трубку?  
      — У нас тут… — Стайлз вздохнул. — У нас тут дурдом. Лидия подмешала в пунш аконит, все от него как с ума посходили, у всех глюки, и Скотт тоже траванулся…  
      Дерек задержал дыхание.  
      — А… ты?  
      — Я нормально, — чересчур поспешно ответил Стайлз, и Дерек прикрыл глаза. Ну конечно, он нормально.  
      — Ладно, попробуйте выяснить у Лидии, почему она это сделала. Или, лучше, привезите ее сюда, вместе разберемся.  
      — Мы не можем ее найти, — сокрушенно признался Стайлз. — Она реально свихнулась. И… — он вдруг понизил голос, как будто собирался поведать нечто тайное. Мда, если он таким образом пытается скрыть что-то от Скотта, это дохлый номер — тот все равно услышит. Но Дерек не успел и рта раскрыть, как Стайлз продолжил: — И я вспомнил, что забыл тебе сказать: там, в доме, я нашел ее пуговицу. Она приходила в дом, и я не могу придумать зачем. Но это очень странно, учитывая…  
      Фоном в трубке раздались далекие завывания полицейских сирен.  
      — Черт, кто-то вызвал копов. Скотт, пора валить! — крикнул Стайлз куда-то в сторону. — Не отключайся, я сейчас выйду на дорогу. Кстати, представляешь, оказывается Мэтт не умеет плавать. Его сбросили в бассейн, и он чуть не утонул. Его вытащил Джексон. Все схо…  
      Бойд оглушительно зазвенел цепями, заглушая голос Стайлза. Дерек поморщился и вышел из вагона — тут было потише.  
      — …короче, мы со Скоттом скоро приедем, и надо найти Ли…  
      Дереку послышался шорох за спиной, он плавно развернулся. Перед ним стояла Лидия. Вот так просто стояла и смотрела на него абсолютно пустыми глазами. А потом подняла сложенную лодочкой ладонь и дунула, обдавая Дерека сиреневой пылью.  
      Перед глазами замелькало, и следующее, что увидел Дерек, это огромное ржавое колесо и лежащий прямо перед ним телефон, в котором отчаянно, панически надрывался голос Стайлза.  
      А Дерек не мог ответить, хотя хотел, так хотел. Связки не повиновались ему, и воздух стал таким густым, что едва лез в горло. Вот возле телефона появилась ступня в изящной туфельке и пнула мобильник за колесо.  
      И Дерек отключился.


	5. Chapter 5

      Шаги гулко отдавались в переулке. Впереди под фонарями высветился знакомый силуэт, и Сэм прибавил ходу. Арджентов поблизости видно не было, что успокаивало, учитывая сказанное Хейлом. Может, тот и наврал, но все-таки… Сэм и сам чувствовал в этих охотниках какую-то гнильцу, хотя и себе не мог объяснить, откуда это взялось. Просто чувствовал — и все. Он не делился соображениями с братом, поскольку ничего такого Ардженты вроде как не делали, а голословно обвинять кого-то — последнее дело. Правда, недавняя перестрелка вызывала серьезные сомнения во вменяемости этих охотничков.  
      — Дин, — позвал Сэм, когда до того оставалось не больше пары шагов.  
      — Долго же ты, — отозвался Дин, не оборачиваясь. — И где тебя носило?  
      «Болтал с Дереком Хейлом», — чуть не брякнул Сэм, но вовремя сдержался.  
      — Я осматривал периметр, — чуть сварливо сказал он. — Где еще меня, по-твоему, могло носить? Видел только парочку напуганных школьников и стреляные гильзы возле задних ворот склада. А у тебя что?  
      Дин повернулся, и выражение его лица было сумрачным.  
      — У меня улов побогаче. Это Ардженты тут палили, говорят, стреляли в оборотней, но я ни одного не нашел. Зато нашел вот это.  
      Он отодвинулся, и в ярком электрическом свете стала отчетливо заметна темная линия на асфальте. Сэм присел на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.  
      — Что это? — по виду это был порошок или пепел. Как будто кто-то шел с дырявым мешком, и из дырки просыпалась эта дорожка.  
      — Понятия не имею, но лучше не трогай, Сэмми. Эта хрень чертовски напоминает какое-то колдовство.  
      Сэм закатил глаза — а то он бы сам не догадался!  
      — Может, взять образец? — с сомнением протянул он. — У меня есть пакет…  
      — Я даже не стану спрашивать, нафига ты таскаешь с собой пакет… Нет, мы не будем брать образец. Как мы этот порошок проверим? У тебя в кармане еще и полевая лаборатория завалялась? И потом… — Повисла пауза, и Сэм вскинул глаза. Уши у Дина явственно заполыхали. Сэм сурово свел брови.  
      — Дин, колись.  
      — Его нельзя взять, — признался тот наконец. — Я пробовал.  
      Сэм много чего мог бы сказать по поводу подобной безалаберности, но промолчал. Вместо этого он протянул руку и провел над линией. Странно, но под ладонью ощущалось нечто упругое вроде воздушной подушки. Как будто линия чуть отталкивала от себя, не давая повредить. Определенно колдовство.  
      — Ну что, возвращаемся? — спросил Дин. — Вроде все тихо. — Он усмехнулся, когда после его слов со склада особенно громко ухнуло басами.  
      И тут Сэм вспомнил, что говорил Хейл. А говорил он, что они охотились на каниму. То, что Ардженты стреляли в него и того темнокожего парня, оказалось правдой. Значит, и про каниму не ложь.  
      — Думаю, стоит посмотреть, куда ведет линия, — начал он. — Да и не нравится мне, что и оборотни, и охотники ни с того ни с сего тут собрались. Дойдем до главного входа, ладно?  
      Им оставалось еще ярдов сто, когда музыка стихла, и сразу следом раздались крики. Дин сорвался на бег, Сэм следом.  
      На входе на склад образовалась настоящая пробка, из которой вырывались верещащие подростки и разбегались как тараканы. Дин отловил одного такого.  
      — Что там происходит? — сурово спросил он.  
      — Убийство, — выдохнул тот. Он был бледный и потный и трясся так, словно все еще танцевал под зубодробительный ритм, заданный диджеем. — Девушку убили, сейчас тут будет полно копов! Пустите!  
      Будто в подтверждение его слов вдалеке послышался быстро усиливающийся вой полицейских сирен. Паренек рванулся и убежал, чуть не оставив в руке Дина рукав своей футболки.  
      — Черт, теперь нам туда ход заказан, — прошипел Дин.  
      — Мы можем послушать рацию, — разумно заметил Сэм, и тут его осенило. — Твою мать, Дин, все наши шмотки на этом складе. И Импала совсем рядом. Нас повяжут, как слепых котят, надо валить по-быстрому!  
      Они синхронно развернулись, зашагали в общем потоке, и…  
      Сэм застыл столбом.  
      Потому что в паре десятков шагов от него, в узеньком переулке, стояла Мэдисон. И казалась совсем юной в черных обтягивающих брючках и черном же топике, с распущенными волосами… Кажется, она собиралась сесть в автомобиль, едва видневшийся за мусорным баком.  
      Сэм встряхнулся и поспешно отвернулся. Даже если это видение, не стоит привлекать к нему внимание Дина.  
      — Сэм, ты че…  
      Сэм не смотрел, но словно кожей почувствовал, как вздрогнул Дин.  
      — Что? — он в упор уставился на брата. Тот выглядел так, словно увидел призрака. Нет, если бы Дин увидел призрака, то, может, даже обрадовался бы. Ну, во всяком случае, сделал бы стойку. И на Сэма обрушилось понимание.  
      Дин _тоже_ увидел Мэдисон.  
      Она не была видением, она правда стояла там и садилась в машину. Сэм готов был руку дать на отсечение.  
      — Ничего, Сэмми. Это ты чего-то тормозишь. Ходу, ходу!  
  
      Спешный отъезд — Сэм бы, пожалуй, даже назвал бы его эвакуацией — прошел в молчании, за исключением надрывающейся рации, которая то и дело роняла обрывки информации. Их было немного, но достаточно, чтобы понять: девушка выбивается из списка жертв. Ее попросту не было в классе химии. Что возвращало их к началу — никаких зацепок и предположений, полный голяк и невыносимое до скрежета зубовного ожидание, когда чудовище прикончит кого-нибудь еще.  
      И Дин делал все, чтобы это ожидание стало еще более невыносимым.  
      Нет, Сэм его не обвинял: он знал, насколько брату тошно бездействие, а из-за этих ориентировок тот даже не может отвлечься на прогулку до бара, чтобы развеяться игрой в бильярд и флиртом с местными красотками, плюс Дин всегда винил себя во всех смертях, которые случались после того, как он _уже_ взялся за дело. Как будто своими руками убил всех тех людей. Но все равно — оставаться с ним в одном помещении, особенно таким тесном и неуютном, как старая лесная хижина — видимо, творение обычных, гражданских охотников, — было не-вы-но-си-мо. И то, что им удалось неплохо выспаться в остаток ночи и утро, совсем не помогло. Наоборот, отдохнувший Дин кипел энергией и цеплялся по любому поводу. Единственный выход, который видел для себя Сэм, — это смотаться куда подальше на пару часов. Есть шанс, что Дин выдохнется или в итоге найдет себе занятие.  
      — Нам надо найти новые колеса, — сказал Сэм, наблюдая, как Дин мечется по хижине, то выглядывая в окно, то перебирая оружие, то щелкая рацией, как будто от этого та станет лучше работать.  
      Дин резко остановился и развернулся.  
      — Зачем это?  
      Сэм вздохнул. Да, это будет трудно, но в конце концов Дин признает разумность этого и сдастся. А он получит возможность свалить.  
      — Затем, что Импала указана в наших ориентировках. Она приметная. И вряд ли в этом городке найдется еще один такой раритет. Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас сцапали федералы, правда?  
      Дин что-то нечленораздельно пробурчал. Сэм счел это практически согласием.  
      — Вот и славно, тогда я смотаюсь в город и угоню какую-нибудь развалюху попроще.  
      — Камаро у Хейла угони, — фыркнул Дин. — Ладно, вали давай, я пока соображу что-нибудь на обед. Батончики проскочили как не было, и жрать хочется до чертиков. Кстати, у нас кончаются продукты и вода, так что можешь заодно заскочить в тот магазинчик за городом.  
  
      Хижина стояла недалеко от дороги и вообще была довольно близко от города, так что Сэму понадобилось не больше часа, чтобы добраться до окраины, где он и присмотрел добычу — видавший виды «Форд» неопределенного, кажется, когда-то серебристого цвета. Одной проблемой меньше.  
      Уже выруливая на шоссе, Сэм неожиданно для себя свернул к обочине. Его вдруг посетила безумная идея. Если Мэдисон точно жива, и она по-прежнему оборотень, то кто наверняка может знать о ней лучше, чем Дерек Хейл?  
      И почему бы прямо у него об этом не спросить?  
      Конечно, дело затруднялось тем, что сперва требовалось его отыскать, но у Сэма было на примете по крайней мере два места, где на его памяти Дерек точно бывал: старое депо и сгоревший дом Хейлов. Насчет второго Сэм не был так уж уверен — вряд ли Дерек живет в этих провонявших гарью и разложением развалинах (и, кстати, с трупом под полом), но вот первое…  
      Приняв решение, Сэм дернул рычаг передач, рванул с места в карьер и развернул «Форд» так резко, что в заднее стекло застучали камешки. Дин бы им гордился. Ну, если бы не знал, куда он так резво торопится. Тогда бы сначала настучал по мозгам, а потом уже погордился.  
      В депо было гулко, пыльно и совсем не было Дерека Хейла. Хотя место явно было если не обжитым, то часто посещаемым: в дальнем углу были расставлены выдранные из вагонов сидения, а под одним из вагонов Сэм обнаружил запертый сундук с трискелионом на крышке. То есть даже если сейчас Хейла тут нет, велик шанс, что в ближайшее время он появится. Жаль, что дождаться его не получится — Дин вот-вот начнет обрывать телефон, выясняя, куда Сэм пропал и не сцапали ли его уже копы. Но пока Сэм еще здесь, можно попробовать договориться о встрече. Лишний раз возвращаться в город не хотелось: опасно, есть риск и впрямь наткнуться на полицию, поэтому он нацарапал на листке бумаги «Встретимся в полночь в твоем доме. Это не ловушка. С. В.», подумал и подчеркнул часть про ловушку. Дважды.  
      Таиться Сэм не стал и оставил записку на видном месте, положив на красное сидение и для верности придавив сверху здоровенной гайкой, после чего вышел на улицу и с наслаждением вдохнул воздух — он не отдавал себе отчет, насколько ему было не по себе в этом депо. Запоздало мелькнула мысль, что он только что побывал в логове оборотней, и что Дерек _действительно_ мог там быть. И не один, если вспомнить второго парня. И настроены они были бы отнюдь не дружелюбно. Может, оно и к лучшему, что никого не было.  
      Вдруг, несмотря на погожий день, Сэма пробил озноб: а откуда ему знать, что там никого не было? Что там никого нет прямо сейчас? Как-то сами собой вообразились беззвучные тени высоко среди стропил, и среди прочих теней — Мэдисон. Которая, скорее всего, ненавидит его и думает, что он ее обманул, нарочно запудрил мозги, чтобы она не сопротивлялась, когда он выстрелит. Сэм стиснул зубы, сжал виски пальцами, прогоняя образ лежавшего на полу тела Мэдисон с широко распахнутыми, стеклянными глазами, с аккуратно дырочкой слева на груди, с расползающимся на светлой футболке пятном, и пошел к угнанной тачке.  
      Уже на обратном пути до Сэма дошло, что сегодня полнолуние, и, возможно, не слишком-то разумно было назначать оборотню встречу вечером, в лесу, да еще и переться туда тайком. Впрочем, Дерек при знакомстве довольно однозначно продемонстрировал свои возможности — судя по всему, он прекрасно контролирует свою волчью часть, и кто сказал, что ему вообще есть дело до полнолуния? Да и Сэм за последние несколько дней серьезно пересмотрел все свои знания об оборотнях. По сути, выходило, что ничерта-то он не знает.  
  
      Хижина встретила Сэма запахом разогретой свинины с бобами.  
      — А где добыча? — Дин развернулся от старенькой газовой плитки, которую они — вместе с полупустым баллоном — нашли под одной из кроватей.  
      — Тачка перед домом, — Сэм кивнул на окно.  
      — Вообще-то я про хавчик, — недовольно сказал Дин, отставляя сковородку и пристраивая на нее деревянную лопаточку, чтобы не свалилась и не потонула в бобах.  
      Сэм едва не хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.  
      — Э… Я подумал, что не стоит соваться в магазин днем, да и светиться в городе особо. После этого убийства все на ушах стоят. Хватит того, что я угнал машину. Вечером съезжу. — О, вот и повод свалить, который он, кстати, тоже не продумал.  
      Дин посмотрел на него скептически. Сэм потупился.  
      — А еще я забыл бумажник. — Ложь соскользнула с языка легко и непринужденно, и Дин купился: насмешливо ухмыльнулся, кивнул и принялся раскладывать еду по тарелкам.  
      — Неплохо было бы залезть в участок и проверить, что они успели нарыть по последнему случаю. Может, там есть что-то, на что они не обратили внимания, а нам пригодится, — сказал он, ополовинив свою порцию и щедро заполировав ее пивом.  
      Сэм вскинул брови:  
      — Как? Думаешь, ради нас все полицейские объявят выходной и разъедутся по домам?  
      — Пока не знаю. — Дин пожал плечами. — Буду слушать рацию, выберем момент, когда большая часть будет на выезде. Последим за участком и проберемся туда. В крайнем случае устроим какой-нибудь безвредный, но шумный тарарам на другом конце этого хренова городка, пусть они туда слетятся как мухи на… мед. Так что советую тебе с продуктами обернуться поживее. Время уходит, Сэмми, а канима ждать не будет.  
  
      Сэм едва дождался ночи. В четверть двенадцатого он уже был на взводе, поэтому быстро собрался и поехал. Он уже катил по лесной дороге, ведущей к дому Хейлов, когда впереди на встречке сверкнули фары, а следом на приличной скорости слева промчался до боли знакомый джип. На долю секунды показалось, что время остановилось, и мимо будто в замедленной съемке промелькнуло лицо Стайлза с горящими глазами, буквально пришпилившими Сэма к спинке сидения. Рядом со Стайлзом сидела рыжеволосая девушка, и Сэм был уверен, что где-то ее видел. Точно — ее фото мелькало в одном из дел, тоже в связи с нападением диких животных… Лидия Мартин. Сэм прикрыл глаза, припоминая. Вроде бы Дин упоминал о ней. Крис Арджент сказал ему, что девушку укусил оборотень, но, к счастью, она оказалась иммунна к… что бы там они ни передавали. Это было очередным звоночком в череде многих, начиная с Дерека Хейла, как ни в чем не бывало демонстрирующего двум охотникам когтистую руку и прогоняющего со своей частной собственности.  
      Может, дело не в них? Может, дело в том, что в этом городе все с ног на голову? Сэм потряс головой и выкрутил руль; «Форд» вильнул, успешно избегая встречи с деревом.  
      Свернув на обочину, Сэм остановился, нервно барабаня пальцами по рулю. Из оружия он взял с собой только пистолет с серебряными пулями, так, на всякий пожарный, и сейчас ему казалось, что этого остро недостаточно. Не то чтобы ему было в новинку соваться в опасные места в одиночку, но все же без осязаемого присутствия брата, которого одного будто хватало, чтобы почувствовать себя защищенным, даже если тот находился в сотне футов, Сэм испытывал странную нерешительность. Что в доме Хейлов делал Стайлз и эта Мартин? Сэм пообещал, что это не ловушка, но с чего он взял, что ловушку не устроят _ему_?  
      Ладно, к черту, он сам этого хотел. Хотел узнать про Мэдисон. Иначе так и будет мучиться до конца жизни. Все равно ему от этого не отмыться, не оправдаться, он уже спустил однажды курок и не сможет вернуть пулю в ствол при всем желании. Но если с ней все хорошо… Сэм знал, что тогда поступил правильно. Так, как было правильно тогда. Однако все равно чувствовал себя убийцей — сейчас.  
      Пусть с Мэдисон все будет хорошо.  
      Залитый лунным светом дом вырисовывался на фоне темного леса багровой громадой. Луна сегодня была странной — необычно крупная, она была ярко-красной, придавая всему пейзажу ощущение нереальности, какой-то декорации. Причем не к банальному слэш-ужастику, а самому что ни на есть сюру в духе Дэвида Линча. И ни ветерка, ни шелеста, — даже трава застыла бритвенными лезвиями, и тоже багровыми, будто вымазанными кровью.  
      Сэм в который раз проверил пистолет за поясом и наконец заставил себя выбраться из автомобиля.  
      Внутри дома было все так же тихо и пусто, все так же слабо пахло гарью… правда, тухлятиной уже не особо тянуло.  
      Осторожно прокравшись по холлу и стараясь не скрипеть половицами, Сэм добрался до гостиной — и остановился на пороге, не веря глазам своим. Вся комната была испещрена загадочными знаками, половину которых он смутно узнавал, а половину видел впервые в жизни. Вокруг пролома в полу, где они с Дином обнаружили труп, были расставлены зеркала, ловившие лунный свет из здоровенной дырищи в потолке и направлявшие его в этот самый пролом.  
      Сэму до чертиков не хотелось проверять свои догадки, но он все же заставил себя сдвинуться с места и медленно прошел в центр гостиной, чуть наклонился и глянул вниз.  
      Трупа не было.  
      У Сэма и прежде были подозрения насчет этого тела. Дерек Хейл уже хоронил сестру рядом с домом, почему бы ему было не похоронить собственно в доме погибшего дядюшку? Питера ведь так и не нашли. А после того, как Дин дал Дереку понять, что они видели труп, вполне логично, что тот решил убрать его подальше. Но при чем тут все эти знаки и зеркала? Какой-то неизвестный оборотнический ритуал? Этим здесь занимался Стайлз? Может, он шаман?  
      Сэм нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, и под подошвой что-то чавкнуло. Он опустил глаза — и вздрогнул: у самого края обломанных, покореженных досок растеклось кровавое озерцо, успевшее свернуться и покрыться пленкой. Сэм отшатнулся, уже в движении ощущая, что задевает локтем что-то плотное, что-то _живое_ … Но он не слышал никаких шагов.  
      Сэм поворачивался, а рука сама тянулась за пистолетом, выдергивая, снимая с предохранителя и выставляя перед собой. Запах гари будто сгустился, становясь видимым, забивая глаза, нос и уши, придавливая к полу.  
      У края пролома стоял Питер Хейл. И с большим интересом смотрел вниз.  
      Сэму казалось, что он видит одновременно все — след от собственной подошвы на темном жирном пятне на полу, красивую резную раму зеркала на другом конце комнаты и четкий профиль ожившего покойника, — и одновременно, что не видит ничего, кроме огня, не слышит ничего, кроме треска пламени. И ему на лоб капают горячие алые капли из распоротого живота Джессики.  
      Питер плавно повернулся к нему, его лицо было испачкано в земле, но все же Сэм узнавал его, хоть и видел лишь на развороте газеты и в файле из участка. Палец Сэма костенел на курке, пока не стало казаться, что он скорее сломается, чем согнется. А Питер улыбнулся и послал воздушный поцелуй.  
      И сгинул в клубящихся в углах комнаты тенях.  
      Сэм беззвучно выдохнул и опустил пистолет, ощущая себя столетним старцем. Из головы выветрились все рациональные мысли, кроме той, где он обещал Дину съездить в магазин за продуктами.  
      Что он и сделал.  
      И уже на кассе понял, что совершенно не помнит, как туда попал.  
  
      Сэм как раз закидывал покупки на переднее сидение, когда зазвонил телефон.  
      — Сэм, дуй сюда, да поживее! — возбужденно проговорил Дин. — На полицейской волне только что передали, что в каком-то там доме дебош и нарушение общественного спокойствия, сорвали туда все машины, так что путь свободен. Мы заберемся в участок прямо сейчас!  
      — Еду, — коротко ответил Сэм, садясь за руль, радуясь скорой возможности отвлечься.  
      Потому что за тот короткий отрезок, что он шел от магазина к машине, ему пришло на ум, что Мэдисон _могла быть мертва_.  
      А потом кто-то ее воскресил.


	6. Chapter 6

       — Упс… — раздраженно процедил Дин, отнимая от глаз бинокль. После того, как они чуть ли не крались на машине — украденной, заметим, — по этому чертовому Бикон-Хиллс, оставили ее в самом глухом переулке, какой смогли найти в окрестностях участка, и пробирались дальше по самым темным улочкам, обнаружить, что оный участок сияет огнями, как рождественская елка, было… обескураживающе.  
      — Давай подберемся поближе. Может, просто кого-то задержали, и его оформляет дежурный? Тогда достаточно будет немного выждать, — предложил Сэм, выглядывая из-за его плеча.  
      Дин осторожно двинулся вперед и вдруг замер, указав пальцем вперед, на парковку перед участком, где стояло потрепанное корыто, которое заменяло Стайлзу автомобиль.  
      — Этот сучонок тоже здесь, — прошипел он. — Прикрывает своего дружка или советует назначить цену за наши головы…  
      — Или навещает отца, — довольно миролюбиво закончил Сэм. — Какая разница?  
      Разница была в том, что Дину совсем не нужны были лишние трудности — и нынешних хватало выше крыши. Он рассчитывал тихонько прошерстить новые документы, которые наверняка появились после убийства на складе. Девушки не было в списке класса по химии, а это значило, что они с Сэмом ошиблись или упустили какие-то детали. Но, возможно, копы успели нарыть что-нибудь новенькое, что поможет определить будущую жертву ящерицы — а что жертвы еще будут, Дин не сомневался.  
      Кроме того, окружавшая склад линия из загадочного порошка, на которую они наткнулись ночью, явственно говорила, что в деле замешан некий колдун… или шаман… Неважно. Важно, что охотничье чутье буквально орало Дину в уши, что этим колдуном был чертов мальчишка, Стайлз. Никаких доказательств, помимо оного чутья, но Дин ему доверял. Это несколько примиряло его с действительностью, потому что колдун — совсем не то что обычный гражданский, и если колдун сделает какую-нибудь пакость, то мигом превратится в объект охоты. Нет, убивать Стайлза Дин не собирался — и кем бы он был, если бы жаждал убить подростка, — но вломить как следует за все хорошее… с превеликим удовольствием!  
      — Что делать-то будем? — ворвался в размышления Дина тихий голос Сэма.  
      Дин встряхнулся.  
      — Обойдем участок и попробуем все-таки пробраться внутрь. Чем дольше мы тут сидим, тем выше шансы дождаться Хенриксона.  
      Они почти завернули за угол, когда Дин уловил краем глаза какое-то движение. Он медленно сдал назад и хлопнул Сэма по плечу, привлекая его внимание.  
      — Смотри-ка, полиция сегодня пользуется невиданным успехом, — прошептал Дин.  
      Потому что на парковке, возле джипа Стайлза, стоял Дерек Хейл собственной хмурой персоной. Стоял — и пялился куда-то на крышу участка.  
      — А он-то тут что забыл? — удивился Сэм.  
      Дин не успел ответить, не успел даже моргнуть — как на Хейла прямиком с крыши обрушилась длинная темная туша. Тот явно ожидал нападения, увернувшись в последний момент и оскалившись.  
      Канима — а это была именно она — развернулась, лупя себя хвостом по ногам, и зашипела, как проколотая шина. Хейл сделал выпад, махнув когтистой рукой, но канима оказалась проворнее: поднырнула и ударила его лысой башкой в живот, сбив с ног, навалившись сверху, щелкая зубами…  
      Дерущиеся покатились по асфальту.  
      — Надо ему помочь… — как-то неуверенно сказал Сэм.  
      — Это ты о Хейле? — хмыкнул Дин. Шутка была неудачной, и он сам это знал. — Да, пожалуй. Из двух зол я все же предпочту оборотня. — Он достал пистолет и прицелился. — Мать твою, я устраиваю стрельбу на парковке участка, — пробормотал Дин, спуская курок.  
      Как и следовало ожидать, канима на пулю не отреагировала — вернее, отреагировала совсем не так, как хотелось бы. Тварь резким, почти механическим движением подняла голову, разом напоминая о своем родстве вовсе не с млекопитающими, и немигающе уставилась на братьев. Словно примеривалась, кого из них пустить на второе, а кого — на сладенькое и попить. «Первое» же валялось у ее ног и признаков жизни не подавало.  
      Дин чертыхнулся и дернулся туда, где бесконечно далеко от них была спрятана краденая тачка, одновременно утягивая за собой за локоть Сэма. Вряд ли успеют добежать, но попробовать стоило.  
      Внезапно канима замерла и плавно развернулась к участку. Постояла так — и исчезла, сгинула в ночь, размазавшись по зрению зелено-серой лентой.  
      Дин шумно перевел дух и расслабил каменно сведенные плечи. Какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало ему, что канима скрылась нигде как в участке — куда им как раз и надо было. Но делать нечего. Он почти качнулся в ту сторону, когда Сэм пихнул его в бок и указал бровями на все еще валяющегося на парковке оборотня. Дин снова вздохнул и убрал пистолет.  
      — Из двух зол… Этот хоть не ядовитый, — ворчливо пробормотал он, заработав очередной тычок.  
      Хейл был бледен как смерть, но пока барахтался. Во всяком случае, к тому времени, как братья до него добрались, он успел перевернуться и встать на четвереньки. Так и стоял, видимо, собираясь с силами, чтобы продолжить нелегкий путь к прямохождению.  
      — Ты как, живой? — несколько нервно осведомился Дин, ежесекундно вскидывая глаза на дверь участка и жалея, что те не умеют вытягиваться на стебельках, как у глубоководного краба — тогда можно было бы одним глазом отслеживать каниму, а другим — оборотня, и все это одновременно.  
      — Нормально, — прохрипел Дерек. — Эта чешуйчатая сука меня отравила.  
      — А… — Сэм нахмурился, — разве тебя не должно сразу парализовать?  
      — Не должно, — сухо ответил Дерек и, отмахнувшись от предложенной Дином руки, поднялся-таки на ноги. Где и застыл, покачиваясь.  
      Ну да, наверное, оборотня одним укусом хрен обездвижишь.  
      — Стайлз со Скоттом пошли в участок, хотели показать фотографии… — вдруг сказал Дерек. — А теперь там канима…  
      И шагнул в сторону дверей. Ну как шагнул — дернулся и чуть не завалился мордой все в тот же негостеприимный парковочный асфальт. Дин наплевал на предубеждения и, сунув пистолет за пояс, в последний момент словил раненого оборотня, предотвратив роковую встречу. С другой стороны Хейла с готовностью подпер Сэм.  
      — И что нам делать? — спросил Дин, не особо, впрочем, сопротивляясь, когда Дерек с упорством бультерьера снова потянул их к дверям. — Пули на каниму не действуют. Совсем.  
      — Разберемся. — Дерек ввалился в участок, утянув за собой обоих охотников.  
      Дин поймал поверх его плеч взгляд Сэма и согласно кивнул. Оборотни там, не оборотни, но у них тут полным-полно гражданских — не считая двоих подростков — которые двинутой ящерице на один кутний зуб. И надо как-то их спасать.

 

  
      За стойкой регистрации, где полагалось стоять дежурному, было пусто. И в маленькой комнатке стоял до боли знакомый запах — сто лет бы его не чуять. Сэм мотнул головой, и Дин заметил темную лужу на полу.  
      Дежурная лежала за стойкой, и форменная рубашка успела насквозь пропитаться кровью. Чертыхнувшись, Дин потащился дальше, не то увлекаемый Хейлом, не то помогая тому держаться прямо. В одном из боковых проходов валялось еще трое таких окровавленных, отчего все инстинкты Дина взвыли дурными голосами. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось взять Сэма в охапку и убраться отсюда к чертовой матери. Ну ладно, может, еще Хейла вернуть в исходную позицию.  
      Вместо этого они пошли по коридору.  
      Где-то на середине пути Хейл внезапно обвис на них с Сэмом, словно у него разом отказали ноги — похоже, оборотни были вовсе не так устойчивы к яду канимы, как Дин надеялся. И что теперь?  
      — Сюда, — прохрипел Хейл, мотнув головой в сторону ближайшего поворота, за которым в небольшом тупичке скрывалась дверь.  
      Дин подавил желание закатить глаза — потому что это было прерогативой Сэма, и задать идиотский вопрос, наподобие «неужели за этой дверью скрывается волшебное исцеление от яда мерзкой волшебной рептилии?» — потому это звучало чересчур идиотски даже для него. И первым двинулся в ту сторону. Сэм послушно свернул следом, тихонько пыхтя под немаленьким весом Дерека.  
      За дверью оказался небольшой заставленный шкафами кабинет. Сгрузив оборотня на пол — на стуле тот явно бы не удержался, — Дин присел на корточки.  
      — И как ты собираешься разбираться теперь? — спросил он, изобразив для наглядности кавычки.  
      Хейл посмотрел на него мутными глазами и неожиданно четко сообщил:  
      — Нужно побыстрее вывести яд из организма.  
      — Ка… — заикнулся Сэм, и тот вместо ответа выставил перед собой руки ладонями вверх. Впрочем, тут же уронил их обратно. Яд распространялся быстро, кажется, можно было проследить его путь по тому, как мраморно бледнела смуглая кожа Хейла. Сэм задрал брови. — С кровью?  
      — Перережьте мне запястья.  
      Братья переглянулись. Ну да, очевидное решение.  
      — Может, лучше бедренную артерию? — на всякий случай уточнил Сэм.  
      Хейл тихо засмеялся:  
      — Во-первых, так вы испортите мне джинсы, а во-вторых, я не имею ни малейшего желания отращивать новую ногу, если у вас лезвие дрогнет.  
      Сэм снова глянул на Дина. Дин пожал плечами и вынул из кармана нож. Он понимал, что оборотень так же мало доверяет им, как и они — ему. И если бы не чрезвычайная ситуация, черта с два он бы вообще подпустил к себе хоть кого-то из них.  
      Почти черная в полумраке кабинета кровь резво потекла из порезов, заливая сероватую плитку…  
      И минуты не прошло, как все трое вздрогнули — по участку прокатился резкий звук: кто-то звонил во входную дверь. Странно, они ее вроде бы не запирали. И кого это еще в ночи черт принес?  
      — Так. — Дин выпрямился, обтирая лезвие о куртку. — Сэм, посиди с ним, пока не очухается, я разведаю.  
      Он осторожно высунулся наружу и сразу нырнул обратно — по главному коридору кто-то прошел, и вскоре из приемной послышались голоса. Трое. Крадучись Дин добрался до ближайшего к ней закутка и, вжавшись в стену, попытался разобрать, о чем говорят.  
      В этот момент раздался выстрел.  
      Дин едва не выпал из своего укрытия. Только этого не хватало! Мало канимы, тут еще какие-то разборки. Выглянув из-за угла, Дин увидел, что у дверей стоит женщина в белом медицинском халате, а перед ней, спиной к нему, какой-то хмырь с пистолетом и держащийся за живот паренек. Вот он чуть повернулся, и Дин узнал их давешнего спасителя, Скотта. И под судорожно скрюченными пальцами у него на футболке расползалось темное пятно.  
      Блядь!  
      Подобраться незамеченным не было никакой возможности, но стоят и ждать, пока Скотт истечет кровью… Дин прикусил губу.  
      Тем временем хмырь потащил пленников куда-то вбок, кажется, в той стороне были камеры.  
      В кармане завибрировал телефон. Сэм.  
      «Что там?»  
      Дин отбил ответ:  
      «Чувак с пушкой, двое заложников, один ранен. Я за ними. Как Хейл?»  
      Пауза.  
      «Хреново».  
      Дин не вполне понял, ответ ли это на вопрос или оценка ситуации. Наверное, все сразу.  
      По счастью, планировка участка позволяла следить за троицей, не особо рискуя засветиться, но Дин старался не слишком приближаться. Может, этот урод запрет Скотта и женщину в камере, и тогда Дин сумеет их освободить? Хотя замки там не хухры-мухры, это вам не хлипкие железки в домах — дунь, они рассыплются.  
      Перед камерами его ждал новый сюрприз — шериф собственной персоной, прикованный наручниками к торчащему из стены кольцу. И Дин как-то вдруг с холодком осознал, что хмырь с пистолетом — не просто преступник, он настоящий псих, канима его задери! Кстати. Канима как в воду канула. Дин сообразил, что за всей этой слежкой подзабыл про нее, и резко задрал голову вверх — ему живо представилось, как все это время она неслышно следует за ним по потолку. Брр.  
      Дина передернуло. А Сэмми еще жалуется на отсутствие у него воображения.  
      На всякий случай встав так, чтобы видеть не только происходящее перед камерами, но и коридор, из которого он пришел, Дин приготовился ждать. Однако хмырь оставил за решеткой лишь женщину, оказавшуюся матерью Скотта, а самого Скотта снова куда-то поволок, тыча ему в поясницу пистолетом.  
      Чертыхнувшись, Дин поспешил за ними, на ходу набирая смс Сэму, чтобы тот освободил хотя бы шерифа. Он надеялся, что Сэм уже разберется с ключами от камер. И что Дерек уже очухался. И что…  
      И что Стайлз, которого Дин до сих пор нигде не видел, еще жив.  
      Оба, и пленник, и конвоир, скрылись в кабинете шерифа. Дин чертыхнулся и пригнулся, подползая поближе. В открытую дверь был виден кусок комнаты, и там, на полу, кто-то валялся. Дин пригляделся — никаких сомнений, это Стайлз. Судя по неподвижности, парализованный, но грудная клетка поднимается и опускается. Дин беззвучно и длинно выдохнул: одним трупом на сегодня меньше. Пусть этот мелкий говнюк его и раздражал, но не до такой степени, чтобы обрадоваться его гибели. Дин прислушался к разговору.  
      И уронил челюсть.  
      Их отважный спаситель, раненый заложник… тоже оказался оборотнем. Хмырь — Мэтт, кажется, — кривился, кривлялся, небрежно помахивал пистолетом, тыча им в сторону некоего третьего, которого Дин видел впервые. Парень выглядел странно, и невозможно было понять почему, пока тот не встал прямо под лампой, и неживой свет не заиграл на покрывавших его лицо чешуйках…  
      Канима!  
      Там, в кабинете, стояла канима в человеческом облике, и Мэтт приказывал ей, как хозяин отдает команды собаке! Дин припомнил все, что рассказывал ему Крис Арджент. Например, что у канимы должен быть хозяин… но почему этот придурок? В этом не было никакой логики.  
      Тем временем Мэтт успел упомянуть некий «Бестиарий», который вроде как хранился у Арджентов, и продемонстрировать чешуйчатый кусок плоти на животе. Дин поморщился и опустил глаза.  
      Немедленно наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд Стайлза.  
      Тот указал глазами на Мэтта, потом на каниму и подмигнул. Дин кивнул, показывая, что услышал достаточно, и пошевелил пальцами, надеясь, что это сойдет за вопрос насчет паралича. Стайлз скривился, будто сожрал фунт лимонов, и напряг мышцы на шее. Но его тело не сдвинулось даже на волосок. Дин подавил вздох.  
      Надо что-то придумать со всем этим.  
      Взжужжал в кармане телефон.  
      Краем уха прислушиваясь к трагической истории Мэтта, Дин прочитал сообщение.  
      «Освободил шерифа. Оба комплекта ключей наверху. Дерек более-менее, ползет к тебе. Что у тебя?»  
      Дин уже нажал на «ответить», чтобы обрисовать ситуацию, когда окно взорвалось стеклянным крошевом, и в помещение ворвался треск автоматной очереди. Лампы замерцали, истекая бело-синими искрами, и одна за другой пали, изрешеченные пулями.  
      Дин упал на живот, растянулся плашмя и змеей вполз в кабинет, заранее вытягивая руку, чтобы зацепить Стайлза за шиворот и выволочь в относительно безопасный коридор. За Скотта он не волновался, а на Мэтта и каниму было плевать. Едва ли не перед самым носом Дина со стуком упал и покатился по полу толстый цилиндрик дымовой шашки, рассеивая в воздух свое густое удушливое содержимое. Дин ногой отпихнул его подальше, не глядя пальцами нащупал тонкую ткань и рванул на себя, молясь, чтобы воротник футболки — а это был он — не треснул в самый интересный момент.  
      — Черт, ты меня придушишь, — почему-то шепотом возмутился Стайлз. — И шрам на горле оставишь.  
      — Шрамы украшают м… — рассеянно отозвался Дин, и в этот миг у него над головой осколками разлетелась камера. Он вздрогнул и удвоил усилия, последним рывком буквально затаскивая Стайлза на себя и вываливаясь в коридор.  
      И пребольно стукаясь поясницей о нечто твердое. Ноги Дерека. Тот стоял, покачиваясь и опираясь ладонью о стену, явно для равновесия.  
      — Уноси его, я задержу каниму! — рыкнул он. — Скотт, прикрой их!  
      Тут только Дин увидел то, чего так боялся — прямо над ними, на потолке коридора, висела, как приклеенная, канима. Раздвоенный язык флажком промелькнул между чешуйчатых челюстей. Тварь забила хвостом, очевидно, намереваясь прыгнуть.  
      Мир словно бы замер на пару биений сердца…  
      И сорвался в безумную круговерть.  
      Жесткие пальцы вцепились уже в воротник самого Дина, резко вздергивая вверх — прямо вместе с ношей — и отпихивая назад, в относительную безопасность коридора. Сюда пули не долетали. И откуда, блядь, в принципе взялись эти самые пули, и автоматы, и дымовые шашки? — размышлял Дин, привычным жестом закидывая безвольную руку Стайлза себе на плечи и с кряканьем принимая на себя его вес.  
      — Ну ты и слон, — выдохнул он, тяжело шагая к двери, — а с виду костлявый.  
      — Это все мой мозг, — даже без нотки сарказма ответил Стайлз.  
      Секунду спустя вес уменьшился — вторую руку принял на плечи Скотт. Дин покосился на него, но решил, что в данной ситуации поднимать вопрос о его внезапно открывшемся оборотничестве как-то неуместно. Да и неловко — он все-таки освободил их с Сэмом. Зачем, кстати? Вернее, почему? Если он с Дереком и к тому же старый друг Стайлза, зачем пошел против своих?  
      — Куда? — впервые подал голос Скотт. Он шел ровно, должно быть, рана на животе успела затянуться. И нет, Дин вовсе не завидовал такой способности, учитывая, что шло к ней в довесок. Вот если бы можно было заполучить лишь ее одну… Дин бы обязательно навесил ее на Сэмми, пусть тот хоть на говно изойдет. Вынимать пули из младшего брата, зашивать его раны… каждый раз до воя мечталось, чтобы каждая рана, каждый порез, каждый синяк доставались лишь самому Дину, пусть хоть десятикратно. Вот только Сэм бы его прибил за подобное самоуправство.  
      Все эти мысли сами собой привели Дина к ответу:  
      — К камерам. — Потому что у камер был Сэм, и неизвестно, что творилось там, если здесь все разнесли к чертям собачьим. А если шериф очухался и напал на него — они же оба вроде как особо опасные…  
      Че-орт!  
      Дин ускорился, вызвав сдавленные проклятия Стайлза, которого он пер совсем не ласково, и шипение вписавшегося в косяк Скотта. Позади шумела драка, слышались рычание и скрежет когтей, но Дин не горел желанием оглядываться, разве что мысленно скрестил пальцы, чтобы победил — или хотя бы выжил — Хейл. Пусть он и оборотень, зато свой. А эта гребаная ящерица и ее ебанутый хозяин пускай сгорят в аду. Особенно хозяин.  
      На миг Дин позволил себе понадеяться, что Мэтт схлопотал шальную пулю — но вряд ли им так повезет. Лишь бы сам не стал канимой, а то Дерек точно не совладает сразу с двумя.  
      К счастью, у камер было еще тише, чем в коридоре. Сюда явно никто не дошел, и даже шум драки был едва слышен. Шериф сидел на стуле и потирал запястья, рядом с ним на полу валялись разомкнутые Сэмом наручники. Самого Сэма нигде не было видно.  
      — Что там происходит? — с места в карьер начал шериф — и мгновенно изменился в лице, увидев сына. — О боже, Стайлз! Что с ним?  
      — Где мой брат?!  
      — Скотт, сынок, господи, как ты?!  
      — С ним все в порядке, это скоро пройдет.  
      Прозвучало почти одновременно.  
      — Дин, что там творится? — Дин с облегчением обернулся. Сэм показался из-за угла с оружием наизготовку. — Я услышал выстрелы, хотел проверить, потом услышал твой голос…  
      — На участок напали, — отрапортовал Дин, сгружая Стайлза на стул рядом с отцом. — Кто — понятия не имею.  
      — Зато я, кажется, знаю, — прошептал Скотт. — Мам, прости! — и, виновато проведя рукой по решетке камеры, отступил назад.  
      — Скотт… — пальцы женщины, просунутые сквозь прутья, бессильно мазнули по взметнувшемуся краю окровавленной футболки Скотта, но тот отступил еще дальше, просочился мимо Сэма и сгинул в темноте коридора.  
      — Куда?! — запоздало окрикнул Дин. — Вот прыткий черт! Так… — Он потер лоб большим пальцем. — Вот, держите для обороны, — он протянул шерифу один из своих пистолетов. — Мы разведаем.  
      Шериф на удивление не возразил и не стал наставлять на них свежеполученную пушку: наоборот, коротко кивнул, проверил обойму и встал у прохода.  
      — Запасные ключи от камер у меня в сейфе, код 6854. Если вдруг будете поблизости, — сказал он на прощание.  
      Дин коротко кивнул и устремился вслед за Сэмом, успевшим своими гигантскими конечностями отмахать полкоридора.  
      — Да погоди ты, кузнечик, — в сердцах выпалил Дин, — некоторые тут, между прочим, груз тащили.  
      — Что, Дин, старость не радость? — добродушно поддел его Сэм, притормаживая у очередного поворота — и что за мудак проектировал этот участок? — и заглядывая за угол. Его плечи напряглись, Дину почудилось даже, что у него на спине сам собой нарисовался гигантский вопросительный знак. — Что за дичь? Девчонка…  
      Дин присоединился к брату и с изумлением узрел знакомую девушку — он видел ее в доме Арджентов. Только теперь она вся была затянута в черное, как героиня дурных комиксов, и вооружена арбалетом. И, кажется, она угрожала Скотту.  
      Дин глубоко вздохнул — и решительно вышел из-за угла, игнорируя удивленно-предостерегающий возглас брата.  
      — Что за херня тут происходит? Ты ведь дочка Криса Арджента? Элис... да?  
      — Элиссон, — сухо поправила та. — И наши дела вас не касаются. Гастролеров сюда никто не звал. Мы пришли за Дереком Хейлом, и он должен умереть.  
      — То есть это вы напали на участок? — уточнил Дин, внутренне холодея. Сами собой всплыли в памяти слова Эллен. — А ничего, что тут помимо Хейла было четверо дежурных, шериф, два подростка и медсестра?  
      — Дежурные были уже мертвы, — так же деревянно отозвалась Элиссон. — Их убила канима.  
      — Но вы-то этого не знали, — подал голос Сэм, как обычно занявший позицию за плечом Дина. — Вы же охотники, вы должны спасать людей, а не плевать на них.  
      — Мы должны охотиться на оборотня… на оборотней, — поправилась Элиссон. — На того, кто убил мою мать! — она все-таки сорвалась на крик, и вместе с ним лопнула кривая и тусклая оболочка хладнокровной супергероини, обнажая горе, отчаяние, истерику — и желание причинить этому миру как можно больше боли, чтобы уравновесить свою собственную.  
      Это все было неожиданно. И чертовски неприятно. Надо же, а Дин и сам не заметил, как успел расслабиться в присутствии Хейла. Вернее, перестал напрягаться — до такой степени, что позволил Сэму остаться с ним…  
      — Дерек Хейл убил твою мать? — оторопело спросил Дин, недоумевая даже не по поводу самого факта, а насчет того, когда, черт возьми, Дерек мог успеть это сделать. Конечно, было бы желание, но полицейская волна весь день молчала…  
      — Мама убила себя, — процедила Элиссон, с трудом возвращаясь к прежнему суровому тону, — после того, как ее укусил Хейл. Это все равно что он сам убил ее!  
      И, наверное, Дин согласился бы с ней… еще пару недель назад. Но с тех пор много чего произошло, и даже для себя, пожалуй, он выбрал бы жизнь — не говоря уже о Сэме. Наверное, сейчас он бы постарался найти варианты для Мэдисон. И не потому, что та нравилась его брату. Просто… любая жизнь лучше смерти, если не причиняет вреда другим.  
      — Скотт, как давно тебя укусили? — будто прочитав мысли Дина, спросил Сэм. Его лицо было необычайно сумрачным, а в скрытых темнотой коридора глазах невозможно было прочесть ни единой эмоции.  
      Подросток пожал плечами:  
      — Вроде как года полтора назад.  
      — При чем тут это?! — резко взвизгнула Элиссон, будто предчувствуя, что следующие слова выбьют почву у нее из-под ног, превратят месть за убийство в расправу за последствия личного выбора.  
      — И скольких людей ты убил или обратил? — продолжал давить Сэм: теперь в его интонациях сквозило нечто… инквизиторское, и Дин мог лишь гадать, когда эти интонации повернут против него. Потому что, как ни крути, смерть Мэдисон на его совести. Хотя тогда он ощущал себя правым.  
      И был прав.  
      Тогда.  
      Скотт от подобного вопроса аж шарахнулся.  
      — Нискольких! Вы чего? Я даже обратить никого не могу, я же не альфа!  
      Термин был незнакомым, но Дин примерно представил, что он может означать.  
      — И ты контролируешь себя в полнолуния, потому что…  
      — Потому что меня научил Дерек… — тихо ответил Скотт, не поднимая глаз на свою девушку.  
      Сэм развернулся к Элиссон:  
      — И?  
      — Для охотника это неприемлемо, — выдохнула та. — Папа был прав, вы дилетанты, и не о чем с вами говорить. Не стойте у нас на пути! — и на этой пафосной ноте Элиссон сгинула в недрах участка.  
      — Мда… — Дин встряхнулся. — Ты куда бежал-то? — поинтересовался он у Скотта, вспомнив наконец, на кой ляд они с Сэмом вообще ушли от закутка с камерами.  
      Тот стрельнул взглядом туда, где скрылась двинутая дочка Арджента.  
      — Я… неважно. Что делать?  
      Дин вздохнул. Конечно, велик был соблазн попробовать прищучить каниму… если бы не гражданские. Раз уж Арджентам было плевать на дежурных, вряд ли они станут проливать слезы, если под их огонь попадет кто-нибудь еще.  
      Ну и если бы не то, что они до сих пор не в курсе, чем убивают эту тварь.  
      — Мы идем за ключами от камер, — твердо заявил Дин. — Нужно вывести людей.  
      До кабинета шерифа они добрались без происшествий — похоже, Ардженты прекратили обстрел… ну, или устроили перерыв.  
      — Есть! — Сэм вскинул руку с зажатой в ней связкой.  
  
      На обратном пути все было тихо, и у Дина засосало под ложечкой от недоброго предчувствия. Обычно такое затишье означало, что в конце поджидает крупная пакость.  
      Голос Мэтта они услышали еще издалека.  
      — И что, мистер Стилински, вот так запросто выстрелите в одноклассника своего сына? — насмешливо спрашивал тот, расслабленно стоя спиной к ним в проходе к камерам, и Дин испытал дежавю — похоже, с тыла этого психа он разглядел уже так подробно, как лицу и не снилось.  
      — Ты болен, Мэтт, — раздался в ответ спокойный голос шерифа. — Отдай пистолет, и мы обо всем договоримся. Тебя вылечат.  
      — Нельзя вылечить того, кто уже покойник! — взвизгнул Мэтт, разом теряя всю свою насмешливость.  
      — Папа, он полный псих, ты зря стараешься, — внес свою лепту слабый голос Стайлза.  
      — Ваш сын прав. — Прежде чем Дин сумел его остановить, Сэм вышел вперед, недвусмысленно целясь Мэтту в голову. — На его совести только за сегодня четыре жизни, и вряд ли он о них печалится.  
      — Ох, кто пожаловал, — протянул Мэтт. — Так все запутано, и кто что знает, и кто вы такие, например. Что, приехали поохотиться на _пум_?  
      — Газет не читаешь? Мы серийные убийцы и осквернители могил, — охотно разъяснил Дин, вытаскивая любимый кольт и присоединяясь к брату. Хотя они бы все равно не выстрелили: какой бы сволочью ни был гражданский, не им его судить. Пусть об этом заботится полиция и суд. Хотя так и подмывало спустить курок, тем более что, судя по проклюнувшейся на животе чешуе, этот парень был уже не вполне человеком.  
      Видимо, Мэтт оценил соотношение сил, потому что с сожалением вздохнул… и щелкнул пальцами.  
      В комнату, расшвыряв их с Сэмом в стороны, ворвалась канима, по пятам преследуемая ощетинившимся Хейлом. Пустое помещение наполнилось шипением, рычанием и грохотом.  
      Дин приподнялся на локте. Затылок гудел, должно быть, он здорово приложился. Он моментально поискал глазами Сэма — тот валялся у стены напротив, но шевелился, и довольно уверенно. Живой, и вроде бы ничего не сломал.  
      Решив эту насущную задачу, Дин принялся подниматься, одновременно тянясь к отлетевшему на добрый ярд кольту.  
      — Что за?.. — опешил шериф, невольно опуская руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом.  
      И было чему изумляться: по комнате с воем катался чешуйчато-шерстяной клубок, размазывая по плитке кровь и время от времени «выстреливая» собственно чешуйками и шерстью. Наконец клубок грохнулся о решетку пустующей камеры и распался. Изрядно потрепанный Дерек, шатаясь, поднялся и зарядил каниме по хребтине первым, что попалось под руку, — одним из валявшихся вокруг стульев. Канима взвыла пароходной сиреной… и хвостом с разворота послала оборотня в недолгий полет, закончившийся у дальней стены. Или, вернее сказать, почти _в_ стене.  
      Тикали секунды, Дерек не поднимался.  
      И тогда канима развернулась к ним.  
      Дин автоматически сдвинулся вбок, ближе к брату, и мгновенно уперся в его плечо: Сэм, как обычно бывало в таких ситуациях, тоже примагнитился к нему. И пусть они до сих пор не знали, как завалить тварь, размазывающую оборотней по стенам, — в буквальном смысле, — но Дину стало легче. Мозги заработали как бешеные.  
      Психа Мэтта в комнате не было, видимо, ускользнул под шумок, а жаль: можно было попробовать взять его в оборот, чтобы велел своей зверюге убираться. А так… женщина за решеткой, возможно, канима до нее не доберется, значит, двое гражданских…  
      Будто подслушав его мысли, канима прыгнула на решетку, за которой стояла мать Скотта, явно вознамерившись оную решетку сломать.  
      — Мелисса! — охнул шериф и все-таки выстрелил.  
      — Папа, не надо, так ты эту тварь не убьешь! — Стайлз повис у отца на руке — ноги его по-прежнему держали слабо.  
      — Зато отвлеку! — рявкнул шериф, стараясь его стряхнуть.  
      Дин кивнул Сэму, и они двинулись вдоль стены, намереваясь оттеснить гражданских к проходу и встать между ними и угрозой, а потом в свою очередь отвлечь каниму от камеры. Может, Мэтт вспомнит про своего питомца до того, как тот порвет их на куски.  
      Но что случилось потом, не дало воплотиться в жизнь этому, несомненно, блестящему (и, несомненно, самоубийственному) плану. Смазанное движение — и вот уже за спиной канимы стоит Скотт, про которого Дин, признаться, забыл, отвлеченный Мэттом и последующей дракой.  
      Скотт.  
      И тоже в облике оборотня.  
      Ухватив каниму поперек туловища, он попросту отшвырнул ее от решетки.  
      На вид Скотт был слабее Дерека — зато его не травили ядом. Поэтому канима, с влажным шлепком шлепнувшись животом на пол, зашипела… и, перескочив на стену, а оттуда — на потолок, юркнула в проход и исчезла.  
      — Скотт… — слабым голосом прошептала Мелисса.  
      Тот молчал. Так и стоял, насупившись. Дин подумал, что, наверное, он очень хочет смыться вслед за канимой, но у прохода они с Сэмом, и он знает, кто они. Да и смысл уходить, если тебя уже видело «во всей красе» столько народу?  
      Шериф прочистил горло.  
      — Так что здесь все-таки происходит? — громко и четко спросил он.  
      — Я… мам, я потом все объясню, — медленно и хрипло сказал Скотт, развернулся и так же медленно прошел мимо Дина, мимо Сэма в темный коридор.  
      Никто его не остановил.  
      — Да, пап, мы тебе потом все объясним, а сейчас не мог бы ты проверить Дерека? — внезапно подал голос Стайлз.  
      Как раз в эту минуту Дерек застонал и перевернулся на спину.  
      И все снова пришло в движение: Дин вспомнил, что вообще-то у них есть ключ от камеры, и потянул Сэма к матери Скотта, шериф пристроил своего сына на наименее пострадавший стул, убедился, что тот с него не свалится, и направился к Дереку, который успел принять сидячее положение — и человеческий облик — и вяло отмахивался от предложений обработать раны и вообще вызвать скорую.  
      Когда все устаканилось, и шериф, оставив Стайлза на попечении матери Скотта, пошел поднимать по тревоге тех своих подчиненных, которым сегодня повезло не оказаться дежурными, Дин переглянулся сперва с Сэмом, потом — с Дереком. Никому не улыбалось давать показания, а если учесть, что они с Сэмом и вовсе до сих пор в розыске…  
      И второй раз за эту ночь Дин подставил плечо оборотню, не ощущая это чем-то неправильным.  
  
      Они выбрались через заднюю дверь, и Дин уже собирался спросить Дерека, не подбросить ли его до дома, когда тот вдруг замер и остановил их.  
      — Что?.. — начал было Сэм, но Дерек приложил палец к губам и мотнул головой в сторону ближайшего проулка.  
      Оттуда доносились голоса. Дин прислушался.  
      — …здесь делаете? Это не должно было произойти вот так!  
      Говорил явно Скотт, пожалуй, даже не говорил, а орал. На кого, интересно?  
      — Поверь мне, я знаю, — ответил мужской голос.  
      Дин заглянул за угол, чтобы рассмотреть собеседника Скотта. Это был какой-то совершенно незнакомый ему старик.  
      — Я сделал все, что вы просили. Я вступил в стаю Дерека и дал вам всю необходимую информацию, я сказал вам, что Мэтт контролирует Джексона, и…  
      — И оставь его там, — Кто бы этот чувак ни был, но хладнокровен он был, как хренова кобра. — Помоги своим друзьям. Оставь Мэтта и Джексона мне. Попытайся объяснить все матери. Иди.  
      Это не звучало как просьба — это был приказ. И Скотт, судя по всему, послушался.  
      — Кто это был? — спросил Дин, когда Скотт и старик разошлись в разные стороны.  
      — Джерард Арджент.  
      — И что ты будешь делать? Убьешь мальчишку? — Дин потянулся к пистолету за поясом, и это было ужасно глупо — убивать одного оборотня из-за другого, но отчего-то казалось, что от ответа Дерека зависит нечто очень важное.  
      — Зачем? — невесело усмехнулся Дерек. — Пока он не совершил ничего ужасного… и он все еще член стаи. Да и Стайлз расстроится. Ничего я не буду делать. Пока.  
      Дин уронил руку вдоль туловища. Он не собирался скрывать своих намерений, но недавний порыв вызывал… стыд. Оборотень только что показал куда больше рассудительности, чем он. И защищал людей.  
      А охотники были готовы их убить.  
      Что-то в мире Дина кренилось и трещало по швам, грозя опрокинуться с ног на голову.  
      Внезапно он вспомнил слова Элиссон.  
      — Мне сказали, что ты укусил Викторию Арджент, — спросил он. — Это правда?  
      Дерек не ответил, только зыркнул насупленно из-под бровей. Дину почудилось, что он и сам не знает. Но, скорее всего, даже если бы и знал — не сказал бы. Дин не стал давить. Не сейчас. Может, и не завтра тоже.  
      В конце концов, Элиссон сама призналась, что Дерек не убивал ее мать.  
  
      Когда Дин и Сэм вернулись в хижину — Дерек распрощался с ними возле «Форда», уверив, что без проблем доберется домой, — над Бикон-Хиллс уже занимался рассвет.


	7. Chapter 7

      Веревка скользила с мягким шорохом и в руках была такой же мягкой. Время от времени Стайлз посматривал на психолога сквозь перекрестье сетки и отвечал на вопросы, стараясь казаться обычным пережившим стрессовую ситуацию подростком. Впрочем, им он и был — пережившим стрессовую ситуацию подростком, вот только ситуация была вовсе не та, про которую все думали. Ну да, то, что произошло в участке трудно было назвать веселой прогулкой, но, честно говоря, Стайлз на этом как-то не зацикливался. Ну было и было, адреналин скакал до небес, и иногда было пиздец как страшно… но не до такой степени. Вот полицейских было жалко, многих из них Стайлз очень хорошо знал. А Мэтта жалко не было: утопили — туда ему и дорога, мудаку ебанутому. То, что какие-то придурки столкнули тебя в детстве в воду и ты чуть не утонул, — не повод устраивать кровавую баню. Да и те фотки, о которых рассказал отец, где Мэтт прифотошопливал себя к Эллисон, яснее ясного говорили, что крышу там перекосило основательно. Если бы Стайлз не подозревал, что за этим стоят Ардженты, он бы лично пожал руку тому чуваку, который укокошил Мэтта. И если бы это не означало, что канима осталась без хозяина, потому что никто, даже Дерек, не представлял, чем это может обернуться.  
      Так что, не считая погибших полицейских, все было неплохо. Даже заезжие охотнички показали себя с куда лучшей стороны, чем ожидал Стайлз. И Дерек сказал, что ему они тоже помогли и вообще явно не с Арджентами — и уж точно не одобряют их методы. Собственно, все это они уже знали от Мэдисон, но одно дело услышать, другое дело — увидеть самому.  
      Куда хуже обстояли дела с отцом. Стайлз не переставал корить себя, что не сдержался и выдал перед ним, что в курсе насчет оборотней. И пообещал все объяснить. Конечно, можно было оправдываться ядом канимы, но факт оставался фактом: Стайлз спалился.  
      После того, как медики оставили их в покое, отец молча сунул Стайлза в машину, отмахнувшись от сержанта, жаждавшего снять у них показания, и покатил к дому. Там он усадил Стайлза за кухонный стол, сел напротив и тяжело опустил голову на скрещенные руки.  
      — Рассказывай, — только и буркнул отец.  
      И пришлось рассказать. Естественно, не все. Не единожды Стайлз порадовался, что часто в красках представлял себе эту сцену и продумывал каждое предложение, чтобы выдать лишь необходимый минимум. По его словам выходило, что некий оборотень укусил Скотта, и Стайлз, как лучший друг, не мог ему не помочь, а чуть позже выяснилось, что Дерек Хейл тоже оборотень, правда урожденный, и он взялся учить Скотта себя контролировать. Потом начались убийства, и когда Стайлз во время одного из них увидел странную тварь, похожую на ящерицу, Дерек раскопал в своих книгах, что это канима. Обо всем остальном Стайлз благоразумно умолчал. Вряд ли бы папе понравилось, если бы он узнал, что в Бикон-Хиллс живет целая стая оборотней и что его сын встречается с ее вожаком.  
      — То есть ты просто помогал Скотту с информацией? — довольно скептически спросил отец.  
      Стайлз кивнул.  
      — Ты удивишься, чего только нет в интернете.  
      — И ни во что не ввязывался? — скепсис можно было хоть сейчас выставлять в Палату мер и весов.  
      — А зачем? — Стайлз довольно убедительно, как ему казалось, пожал плечами. — Мне с ними не тягаться, пусть сами разбираются, а я делаю то, что умею лучше всего. Думаю.  
      Судя по взгляду отца, тот не хуже него знал, что лучше всего Стайлз как раз умеет ввязываться в неприятности. Но промолчал, не стал давить. И пусть это отдавало наплевательством и желанием закрыть глаза на неприятное, Стайлз был отцу благодарен. Возможно, тот просто решил оставить подробности на потом.  
      — Мы еще вернемся к этому разговору, — пообещал отец, подтвердив предположение, и отослал Стайлза в кровать.  
  
      Психолог кашлянула, и Стайлз едва не вздрогнул, с трудом вспомнив, что он не один. Так, про отца он уже сказал… Вроде она спросила про друзей и знакомых. Перед мысленным взором выстроилась цепочка ранжиров, от самого важного к незначительному — по крайней мере Стайлз надеялся, что в глазах психолога именно в таком порядке он и должен отвечать. Первым номером шел Скотт, и Стайлз честно признался, что у того куча проблем. Еще бы, миссис Маккол — совсем не то, что его отец, она Скотта наизнанку вывернет, но вытрясет все. Ей бы самой в полиции работать.  
      Но, по правде сказать, Скотт выглядел чересчур смурным. Даже если учесть его вроде-как-разрыв с Элиссон. Может, Стайлз просто параноик, но с недавних пор ему все казалось подозрительным.  
      Дальше… что дальше? Вскользь упомянуть Джексона и Лидию. Назвав Лидию самой нормальной, Стайлз едва не захихикал. Вот уж кто забрел в сумеречную зону дальше их всех. А самое паскудное — никто, включая Дерека, понятия не имел, что с этим делать. И что Лидия вообще такое. Как-то сомнительно было, что у обычной девушки вдруг обнаружился иммунитет к укусу и одновременно такие продвинутые способности в… хм… ну не некромантией же это назвать? А ведь ничто не предвещало…  
      По правде сказать, Стайлз предпочел бы, чтобы оправдалось его первое подозрение.  
      Когда он нашел в депо бумажку, в которой один из братцев Винчестеров назначал Дереку встречу, то даже подивился такой наглости. «Это не ловушка», ну надо же!  
      Записку он, само собой, припрятал.  
      А потом, когда Стайлз был на вечеринке, и вот он секунду назад разговаривал с Дереком, а потом тот замолчал, и на той стороне раздался грохот, и там явно что-то случилось… Он даже не стал заезжать в депо, сразу помчался в дом Хейлов, забыв про Лидию, которую обещал найти, и про Скотта, которого обещал подвезти. Логика простая: Дерек не купился на записку, и охотники решили по-простому, в лоб, его схватить. Зачем им понадобилось тащить его в обугленные развалины? Да кто ж их, охотников, знает. Может, надеялись, что оборотень покажет им семейные тайники и супер-секретный подвал, где он и ему подобные, злобно хохоча, терзают своих жертв.  
      Дом стоял, как обычно, темный и тихий, но теперь это пробуждало в Стайлзе худшие подозрения. Там могли прятаться вооруженные до зубов охотники, а у него с собой даже биты не завалялось. Впрочем, когда это его останавливали такие мелочи? Однако в дом он вошел с неприятным чувством, что за ним со всех сторон наблюдают недобрые глаза.  
      И тогда он увидел лежащего на полу Дерека — прямо возле той дыры, куда они спрятали труп Питера. Стайлз бездумно кинулся вперед, уже не вспоминая ни про какие ловушки и опасности, и только добежав и убедившись, что Дерек дышит, просто без сознания, обратил наконец внимание на странно расставленные зеркала, на хитрые символы, намалеванные по стенам, и заметил раскачивающуюся на коленях Лидию, что-то бормочущую себе под нос. И что, черт возьми, может заставить _оборотня_ потерять сознание?  
      Стайлзу даже не было нужды заглядывать в дыру, чтобы понять, что он там найдет. Вернее, кого… не найдет.  
      — Питер… — чуть слышно прошептал Дерек и открыл глаза. — Ему нужна была моя кровь.  
      — Я так и знал, — Стайлз обшарил взглядом комнату, — я говорил, что надо было сжечь тело! Питер, собачий сын, я знаю, что ты тут! Я тебе вилку в горло воткну!  
      Само собой, никто не отозвался, зато Лидия, похоже, очнулась от прострации.  
      — Он был мертвым, — безучастно сказала она, — и приходил ко мне. Очень нежный ухажер. — Она негромко рассмеялась.  
      — Так… — Стайлз быстренько вытащил из кармана мобильник и сфоткал рисунки на стенах. — Сейчас мы поднимемся и организованно пойдем к моей машине. Всем ясно? Лидия?!  
      — Д-да… Да, — ответила та и неловко поднялась с колен.  
      Вместе им удалось поднять Дерека и, подпирая его с двух сторон, добраться до входной двери. Дальше тот, слава богу, малость оклемался и смог передвигаться самостоятельно. Самое время, считал Стайлз, который был уверен, что растянул пару связок и порвал какую-то очень важную жилку.  
      На обратном пути на проселочной дороге им навстречу попался задрипанный автомобиль. В нем сидел один из Винчестеров, тот самый Сэм, который написал записку, и Стайлз подумал было остановить его — потому что встречи с Питером Хейлом он бы не пожелал никому, — но передумал. Были дела и поважнее.  
  
      — А что насчет завтрашнего чемпионата по лакроссу? — спросила психолог, и Стайлз вновь вернулся в реальность. — Стайлз, разве он тебя не волнует?  
      — А что чемпионат? — Он пожал плечами. — Я все равно не играю. Правда, у нас один игрок мертв… может, это как-то повлияет.  
      Кажется, психолог среагировала не так, как он ожидал. Она выпрямилась и наклонилась вперед.  
      — А что с тобой, Стайлз? Ты рассказал про всех, кроме себя.  
      О, вот оно — тетка начала отрабатывать на нем это свое психологическое дерьмо. Ну… что, по идее, он должен чувствовать после ночи в участке?  
      — Да я нормально, — с преувеличенной, заметно фальшивой небрежностью сказал Стайлз. — За исключением бессонницы, повышенной нервозности и постоянного дикого страха.  
      Забавно, он почти не соврал. Только причины были другие.  
      В ответ психолог расщедрилась на целую цитату: «Когда идешь через Ад — не останавливайся». Наверное, она хотела таким образом подбодрить… только вот Стайлз углядел в этой фразе не слишком приятный для себя смысл и нихера не подбодрился.  
  
      — Стайлз, на два слова, — позвал Дерек.  
      Стайлз оглянулся на Мэдисон, с серьезным видом штудирующую очередную книгу из сундука и даже выписывающую что-то в блокнот, на Эрику и Бойда, безуспешно делающих вид, что читают, — они уже несколько часов искали хоть какое-нибудь упоминание о каниме, но без толку, — и тихонько поднялся.  
      Конечно, в депо было много укромных уголков, но Дерек уволок его туда, где остальные гарантированно не услышат. И Стайлз знал, о чем будут его «два слова».  
      — Питер вернулся.  
      — Я догадался, спасибо, — чуть сварливее, чем рассчитывал, отозвался Стайлз. — Как будто нам мало проблем.  
      — Вопрос в том, — сказал Дерек, будто не заметив его тона, — что он будет делать.  
      — Он ведь не стал каким-нибудь чудовищем? — вдруг с опаской спросил Стайлз — ему пришло в голову, что в куче мифов возвращение из мертвых не проходило бесследно.  
      Дерек цинично усмехнулся:  
      — Не большим, чем обычно.  
      — Как не стыдно, — донеслось откуда-то сбоку, и Стайлз подпрыгнул. — Шушукаетесь обо мне у меня за спиной. — Питер вырулил из-за остова вагона и картинно прислонился к нему плечом.  
      Вот же сучий потрох!  
      Стайлз ощутил, как волосы у него на загривке встают дыбом, хотя Питер не выглядел угрожающим. Ну, учитывая, что он вообще редко выглядел угрожающим, при этом умудрившись наворотить таких дел, что до сих пор не разгребли, это ничего не значило.  
      Но прежде чем Стайлз успел хоть как-то отреагировать, мимо него пронесся Дерек, сцапал своего дядю за грудки и от души вмазал ему по роже. Питер улетел в дальний конец депо и смачно впечатался в другой остов. Стайлзу немедленно захотелось поаплодировать такой экспрессии — и он не стал себя сдерживать.  
      — За технику пять баллов, за исполнение — четыре с половиной, — выдал он.  
      Дерек полуобернулся к нему и приподнял бровь, как бы спрашивая, почему минус полбалла.  
      — Если бы пробил стену, было бы пять, — охотно пояснил Стайлз.  
      Заскрипел покореженный металл, и вот Питер уже как ни в чем не бывало отряхивался от пыли, стоя рядом со здоровенной вмятиной в бывшем вагоне.  
      — Какие вы злопамятные, — посетовал он.  
      — Убирайся, — прорычал Дерек, и Стайлз почти физически ощутил исходящие от его тела темные, яростные флюиды. Кажется, вокруг него даже воздух зарябил. — Я не отдам тебе стаю.  
      Питер фыркнул.  
      — Да не больно-то надо. — Он демонстративно посмотрел на ногти правой руки и принялся полировать их об обшлаг куртки. — Вопреки расхожему мнению, я не стремлюсь быть альфой.  
      Стайлзу было что на это возразить, но Питер будто предчувствовал неотвратимо грядущий вопрос.  
      — Да, я стал альфой, но это было случайно… э… неосознанно. Что вы хотите от волка, который не один год провалялся в коме? — Питер повернулся к Дереку и покачал головой. — Дорогой племянничек, тебе должно быть стыдно — негоже вымещать на родном дяде свои неудачи и поражения. Тем более когда он слабее котенка. — Он поднял левую руку и медленно покрутил ею, показывая здоровенный лиловый синяк, который даже и не думал бледнеть — хотя у Дерека такие синяки дольше пары минут не задерживались, это Стайлз знал точно. — И я пришел, чтобы тебе помочь.  
      Стайлз хихикнул, заработав от Дерека недовольный взгляд. А что такого — смешно же.  
      — Мне не нужна помощь сумасшедших, — глухо пророкотал Дерек, складывая руки на груди.  
      — Ой ли? — Питер выразительно посмотрел на Стайлза, но тот предпочел не реагировать на подобную провокацию. Он просто подросток, переживший стрессовую ситуацию. Вон, спросите хоть школьного психолога, она подтвердит. — В твоей ситуации перебирать… недальновидно.  
      — Мне не нужна _твоя_ помощь, — недовольно уточнил Дерек.  
      Питер криво ухмыльнулся:  
      — Даже если мне кто-что известно о каниме? Например, о том, как с ней справиться.  
      Стайлз навострил уши и бросил на Дерека предупреждающий взгляд. Как бы ни было противно это признавать, но Питер был прав: пока что из «сундуковых книг» они не узнали практически ровным счетом ничего — во всяком случае, ничего нового. И если чокнутый внезапно воскресший дядюшка Дерека действительно кое-что знает… они не могут просто так его выгнать. Дерек-то точно потом себя поедом заест — Стайз был в курсе, что тот считает себя виновным в появлении чертовой ящерицы, и вряд ли что-то могло бы его переубедить.  
      Дерек стал еще мрачнее — если такое вообще возможно — и буркнул:  
      — Говори.  
      Питер демонстративно закатила глаза, но быстро понял, что тут его бенефис энтузиазма не вызовет, и перестал фиглярничать.  
      — Канима — оборотень, и ее можно исцелить, назвав именем, данным при крещении, — выпалил он.  
      Дерек фыркнул.  
      — Чушь. Это миф.  
      Питер отлепился от покореженного вагона, внезапно став таким серьезным, каким Стайлз, наверное, никогда его не видел.  
      — Любой миф имеет свои корни. Имя — это сущность любого из живущих. Канима не помнит своего имени, поэтому ищет хозяина — того, кто заполнит пустоту. Она не знает себя, не имеет корней… ничего не напоминает?  
      Стайлз ощутил короткий укол, как будто занозу под пальцем. Джексон сирота, и да, теория Питера идеально в это укладывается. Но вдруг откуда-то из глубины, куда Стайлз предпочитал никогда не заглядывать, всплыл давнишний, задавленный горой лет вопрос: а почему сам Стайлз скрывает свое имя? Не самое худшее из возможных, честно говоря. Но он все равно прячет его так, что даже Скотт, даже Скотт, с которым они дружат… лет восемь минимум, не знает. Потому что он тоже не знает себя? Не уверен, что знает? Или знает слишком хорошо?  
      — И что, достаточно просто назвать его имя, и Джексон резко перестанет быть канимой и станет полноценным членом общества? — вторгся в размышления Стайлза хриплый и полный сарказма голос Дерека. Стайлз встряхнулся и запихал опасные мысли поглубже.  
      Питер впервые за все время опустил взгляд.  
      — Нет. Недостаточно. До канимы можно докричаться лишь через сердце Джексона…  
      — Как будто оно у него есть, — с коротким, жестким смешком перебил его Дерек.  
      Питер вскинул глаза, и Стайлз внезапно увидел в них нечто странное, нечто настолько не на своем месте, что пару вдохов даже подумывал, что ему почудилось. Потому что это была печаль.  
      И… нечто, весьма болезненно напоминающее любовь.  
      — У Джексона есть сердце, — наконец сказал Питер. — Но найти его может лишь один человек… — Он запнулся на мгновение, и Стайлз почти воочию увидел, с какой неохотой звуки пробираются меж стенками его горла. — Лидия. — Питер резко втянул воздух, но продолжил все так же ровно: — Если кто и способен исцелить Джексона, то это Лидия. Это наш единственный шанс.  
      Дерек нахмурился.  
      — Но почему?  
      — Нельзя недооценивать силу любви. — Питер усмехнулся, отчего складки вокруг его рта обозначились резче. — Даже такая мертвая тварь, как я, это понимает.  
      И внезапно Стайлз тоже понял.  
      И, возможно, то, в каком облике Питер являлся Лидии, тоже обрело смысл.  
      Нельзя недооценивать силу любви.  
      — Ладно, — проворчал Дерек. — Но для этого нужно как минимум свести их в одном месте, и желательно, чтобы Джексон был уже ящ… канимой.  
      — А, вот вы где! — из-за вагона вышла Мэдисон. — Дерек, ты забыл телефон и поставил его на вибрацию. Тебе уже третий раз звонят. — Она с легкой печалью улыбнулась Стайлзу: — Идиотский сундук, ни унции полезного.  
      И повернулась к Питеру.  
      — О… Здравствуйте. — Мэдисон протянула руку. — Как я понимаю, полку бывших покойников в нашей стае прибыло.  
      Питер издал какой-то задушенный звук, и Стайлз едва подавил желание расхохотаться. Мэдисон уделала дядюшку просто с полпинка. Кажется, протягивая руку в ответ, Питер всерьез опасался, что его оставят без оной, и с видимым облегчением отдернул е после рукопожатия. И спрятал за спину.  
      — Стайлз! — позвал Дерек сзади.  
      Стайлз обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот прячет телефон в карман джинсов, и по угрюмому лицу Дерека сообразил, что дела плохи. Ну, то есть хуже, чем обычно.  
      — Это Айзек обрывал линию, — тихо пояснил Дерек. — Говорит, Джексон объявился в раздевалке и намерен сегодня выйти на поле.  
      У Стайлза упало все, даже то, что должно было удерживаться на костях. Он с усилием придал лицу более-менее деловитое выражение и кивнул.  
      — Значит, нам всем ни в коем случае нельзя пропустить чемпионат.  
      — Зови ребят, пусть собираются, я подгоню машину. — Дерек повернулся к Мэдисон. — Твоя тачка тоже пригодится. — Та коротко качнула головой и ушла. Дерек ухватил Питера за предплечье. — Ты поедешь с нами.  
      Питер криво усмехнулся:  
      — Я и не сомневался.  
      Стайлз потер загривок. То, что Дерек позвал Мэдисон, имело смысл: до сих пор она держалась чересчур отстраненно, неудивительно, что Дерек перешел от мягких увещеваний к более решительным действиям, но… разве собственной машины Стайлза недостаточно, чтобы подвезти всю стаю?  
      Будто уловив его мысли, Дерек повернулся к нему.  
      — Ты останешься здесь, в депо, — сообщил он ровным голосом. — Если понадобится, я лично привяжу тебя к какому-нибудь вагону.  
      В Стайлзе мгновенно вскипела злость — знакомое, такое уютное чувство с кислым привкусом на языке.  
      — Нет, не останусь, — возразил он и вскинул руку, предупреждая дальнейший спор. — Во-первых, я тоже в команде, хоть и запасной игрок, значит, я могу подойти к Айзеку, не вызывая подозрений. Во-вторых, ты правда собираешься оставить меня здесь связанным, одного и беспомощного, чтобы любой, кто знает о логове, мог прийти и взять меня тепленьким? И, в-третьих, веревки меня все равно не удержат, даже если придется вывихнуть себе все пальцы, и ты это знаешь. Вот только тогда уже ничего не будет, как прежде.  
      Дерек устало провел рукой по лицу.  
      — Ты прав, — наконец сказал он, не поднимая глаз. — Хорошо. Ты с нами. Что еще?  
      — Мне нужно захватить форму, — подумав, ответил Стайлз. — Я подъеду попозже. Вы будете на трибунах?  
      Питер сверкнул белозубой и насквозь фальшивой улыбкой.  
      — Как бы мне ни хотелось насладиться зрелищем чемпионата по… как это называется? Лакросс? — но, боюсь, мое появление встревожит слишком многих. Думаю, мы с дорогим племянником останемся снаружи.  
  
      Айзек встретил Стайлза у самого входа в раздевалку и тут же утащил в сторону.  
      — Мы со Скоттом слышали, как Джексон просил Дэнни оставаться в воротах и не высовываться, — без предисловий начал Айзек, — и если хоть что-то пойдет не так — сваливать куда подальше. Думаешь, он знает? В смысле, понимает, что он…  
      Стайлз пожал плечами:  
      — Я не знаю. Может, что-то такое чувствует. В любом случае, если он предупредил Дэнни, то дело серьезное. Там, снаружи, полно народу, каниме будет где разгуляться. Где Скотт?  
      Айзек ткнул пальцем, и Стайлз разглядел за широкими наплечниками формы остальных игроков темноволосую макушку.  
      — Ясно.  
      Стайлз плюхнулся на скамью у своего шкафчика и принялся торопливо натягивать форму. Айзек пристроился у стенки, не сводя глаз со Скотта, который, в свою очередь, пристально наблюдал за Джексоном…  
      — Здравствуйте, мальчики, — раздалось сзади. Стайлз обернулся и увидел Мелиссу Маккол. Странно, он не припоминал, чтобы она раньше хоть когда-нибудь заходила в раздевалку перед игрой. Стайлз приветливо улыбнулся.  
      — Здравствуйте, миссис Маккол, — ответили они с Айзеком в унисон.  
      — Вот, решила подбодрить Скотта, — будто бы оправдываясь, сказала миссис Маккол. — Это ведь важный чемпионат… — с легкой долей неуверенности добавила она.  
      Они протиснулись мимо других игроков и встали поближе к Скотту, который вовсе не выглядел особо подбодренным присутствием матери. Создавалось впечатление, что куда сильнее его бы подбодрило, если бы миссис Маккол позвонила ему откуда-нибудь с Аляски.  
      Тем временем Финсток собрал команду вокруг себя для традиционной напутственной речи. С каждой пафосной фразой глаза мамы Скотта становились все больше.  
      — Это ведь из…  
      — «Дня Независимости», да, — поспешил Стайлз ее успокоить. — Не обращайте внимания, тренер ее каждый год толкает.  
      — Прекрасная речь, просто прекрасная, — проскрипел возникший незнамо откуда Джерард Арджент. — Вы умеете воодушевлять, мистер Финсток. — Старик незаметно потеснил тренера из центра и развернулся к игрокам. — Я и вся школа очень на вас рассчитываем, ребята. — Он сделал паузу. — Уничтожьте их всех.  
      От этих слов по спине Стайлза пробежал холодок. Джерард Арджент явно обращался не к команде, а лишь к ее капитану. И явно подразумевал не лакросс.  
      Игроки построились и развернулись к выходу на поле. Стайлз предпочел пристроиться в хвосте — все равно его путь закончится на скамейке запасных. Скотт было обогнал его… но Финсток ловко цапнул его за плечо, притормаживая.  
      — А ты куда собрался? — с выражением «я твой добрый дядюшка» поинтересовался Финсток. — Вы со Стайлзом запасные.  
      — Но почему? — возмутился Скотт. — Вы же видели, я хороший игрок, я могу помочь команде…  
      — Увы, но, к сожалению, я не имею морального права выпустить на поле двоечника, — притворно вздохнув, ответил Финсток. — Раньше надо было думать.  
      На самом деле это даже радовало: в свете вероятных предстоящих событий только Скотта там и не хватало. Да и вообще, он выглядел каким-то… нервным. Даже слишком нервным и дерганым.  
      — Хорошо, что Финсток его осадил, — пробормотал на ухо Стайлзу приотставший Айзек. — От Скотта пахнет так, будто он может взорваться в любую минуту. А если еще и он психанет…  
      Нет, Стайлз не хотел об этом думать.  
  
      Оказавшись на скамейке запасных, Стайлз оглядел трибуны. Народу собралось прилично, больше половины мест уже было занято, и люди продолжали подходить. Стайлз сглотнул: если Джексон обратится, тут будет бойня.  
      Отец тоже был тут, почти в самом центре трибуны, и миссис Маккол вместе с ним. И Мэдисон, Эрика и Бойд — рядом выше, с довольно испуганными лицами. Не хватало только Лидии и Элиссон, и если первое одновременно огорчало и вызывало облегчение — одной заботой меньше, — то второе навевало страшные подозрения.  
      — Финсток должен был меня выпустить, — продолжал кипятиться Скотт. — Я один из лучших игроков, неужели ему не дорога честь команды?  
      Стайлз еще придумывал ответ, когда между ним и Скоттом вклинилась голова тренера.  
      — Стилински, марш на поле, — скомандовал он.  
      Что?  
      — Почему он?.. — вскинулся было Скотт, но Финсток уже пихнул Стайлза под лопатку, прошипел: «Давай, живо!» — и исчез.  
      Стайлз поднялся, положил на скамью мобильник, который прихватил из раздевалки (потому что Дерек три раза заставил его это пообещать), и шагнул на поле. Бросил взгляд на трибуны: отец победно вскинул вверх кулак и заулыбался так, словно Стайлз только что получил письмо из какого-нибудь престижного университета, причем сразу с предложением забрать диплом. Стайлз слабо улыбнулся в ответ и пожалел, что нельзя посвятить отца в подробности предстоящего вечера. Возможно, тогда бы он не улыбался. Возможно, тогда бы он отослал Стайлза к престарелой двоюродной тетушке в Юту.  
      А возможно, и нет.  
      Первый тайм прошел ни шатко ни валко — если не считать, что Стайлзу еще никогда не приходилось так часто падать. Теперь он не хуже заправского сомелье мог отличить на вкус траву у ворот от травы в середине поля, и это знание его ничуть не радовало. Когда прозвучал сигнал на перерыв, Стайлз с огромным облегчением рванул на скамью, мимоходом успев заметить, что отец уже не вскидывает никаких кулаков, а сидит с мрачным видом. Миссис Маккол что-то говорила ему, наверное, что-то утешающее. Интересно, а чего отец ожидал, что Стайлз всех раскидает, как кегли? Ну, для этого у него маловато шерсти. И глаза не желтые. А еще неподалеку от них на трибуне сидела Лидия. Вот черт!  
      Не успел Стайлз отдышаться и просмаковать облегчение, когда Финсток велел ему после перерыва оставаться на месте, как рядом свалился Айзек и сунул ему в руку телефон.  
      — Тебе сообщение, — прошипел он, делая страшные глаза.  
      Стайлз разблокировал экран.  
      «Джерард Арджент пригрозил Скотту, что если до конца игры тот не выдаст ему мое логово, то Джексон кого-нибудь убьет, на трибунах или на поле. Утопит в крови всех, кого он любит».  
      Стайлз покосился на табло, хотя и без того знал, что осталось всего тридцать секунд. Слишком мало, чтобы Скотт смог что-то решить — он всегда медленно думал, — зато вполне достаточно, чтобы натворить глупостей.  
      — Стайлз! Эй, Стайлз! — позвал его Скотт со скамейки запасных. — Вы с Айзеком должны помочь мне выйти на поле.  
      Мда, похоже, тот не понял, что дедулю Арджента слышал не только он, но и все оборотни в округе. Что лишь подтверждало предыдущую мысль Стайлза. И что на это ответить? Стоит ли вообще пускать Скотта в игру, позволить ему оказаться возле Джексона?  
      Мобильник пиликнул. Стайлз опустил глаза.  
      «Пусть выходит».  
      Ну, раз Дерек так уверен…  
      — Как нам тебе помочь? — громко прошептал Стайлз. — Шантажировать Финстока мне точно нечем.  
      — Кажется, у меня есть идея, — медленно проговорил Айзек и заговорщицки подмигнул.  
      Что ж, его способ решения проблемы был… небанальным. Смотреть на то, как Айзек вырубает игроков одного за другим, было даже приятно — если абстрагироваться от того, что это члены их же собственной команды. А потом Айзек столкнулся с Джексоном и упал.  
      Умом Стайлз понимал, что, скорее всего, Джексон просто его оцарапал, а не убил, но трудно мыслить рационально, когда сердце подпрыгнуло так резко, что, кажется, застряло в горле.  
      — Канима отравила Айзека, — выдавил он из себя хриплый шепот.  
      Тренькнул телефон.  
      «Я видел. С Айзеком все будет в порядке».  
      Стайлз сглотнул и кивнул сам себе.  
      Игру, конечно, остановили, Айзека, как и прочих, уложили на носилки и унесли с поля, и вот тогда-то наконец Финсток выпустил Скотта. А заодно и самого Стайлза — видимо, решил, что все равно терять нечего.  
      Стайлз не успел даже толком осмотреться, когда в глаза ему бросилась знакомая фигура, склонившаяся над носилками Айзека. Какого черта там делает Джерард Арджент? Тем временем последний выпрямился и махнул двум державшим носилки мужчинам, чтобы те несли их раздевалку. Внутри взметнулась паника: вот, вот оно! То, чем Арджент угрожал Скотту!  
      Уже не рассуждая, Стайлз подлетел к Скотту и пихнул его в плечо, разворачивая.  
      — Они схватили Айзека! Ардженты!  
      К чести своей, Скотт переспрашивать не стал: он сощурился, отшвырнул клюшку и ринулся за носилками.  
      А Стайлз остался стоять посреди поля, совершенно не представляя, что ему делать. Телефон лежал на скамье, Дерек был за границей стадиона, остальные тоже далековато… а Джексон — вон он стоит, ухмыляется. Что делать?  
      Стайлз в отчаянии бросил взгляд на табло. Пятнадцать секунд до конца.  
      И тут что-то словно щелкнуло.  
      Надо доиграть.  
      Он не видел, кто перекинул ему мяч, но это уже не имело значения. Зрение сузилось до тоннельного, и все, что теперь стояло перед Стайлзом, это ворота. Он даже не знал, насколько они далеко. Он просто побежал.  
      Трибуны взревели многоголовым и многоголосым чудищем, и до Стайлза дошло: он забил гол. Кажется, это значит, что они выиграли.  
      Внезапно Стайлз ощутил на себе взгляд. Словно ковш холодной воды за шиворот. Нет, не воды, какой-то более вязкой субстанции, липкой, как клей. Он повернул голову — и Джексон стоял прямо напротив и смотрел на него в упор. А потом выронил шлем и задрожал. Стайлз, как завороженный, пялился в вертикальные зрачки, уже не пытаясь, впрочем, разглядеть за ними человека.  
      Где-то в этот момент вырубились одновременной все прожекторы. Кто-то закричал, люди зашумели и засуетились. Стайлз думал было рвануть к Дереку, но не знал, где тот сейчас. К волчатам или отцу — слишком опасно, особенно если канима увяжется за ним. Оставалась лишь раздевалка: возможно, Скотту понадобится помощь.  
      Вот тогда-то вокруг стало совсем темно, а потом кто-то треснул его по голове.


	8. Chapter 8

      В какой-то момент ромбики ограждения приблизились и растворились, и Дерек как на ладони увидел Стайлза и Джексона. Джексон был спиной к нему, и непонятно было, что с ним творится, — зато Дерек видел глаза Стайлза. Глаза человека, который смотрит в лицо своей смерти.  
      Дерек не помнил, когда ромбики оказались позади него, не слышал удивленный возглас Питера, но тот следовал за ним — и впервые за долгое время у Дерека появилось ощущение, что его прикрывают. Слабое, больное ощущение, несравнимое с тем, что оставалось с ним долгие годы, до пожара и всего остального, но оно было. И Дерек уже ни на что не отвлекался.  
      Погас свет, закричали люди, но Дереку это все не мешало: он по-прежнему видел спину Джексона, пробившиеся сквозь кожу чешуйки на его руках — и глаза Стайлза. И он бежал.  
      Бежал, пока звук, резкий и отрывистый, острый, как бритва, и раскаленный, как клеймо, не ввинтился ему в уши, не ударил по плечам, сбивая с ног, — и уже на земле, катаясь по влажной траве и сжимая норовящий расколоться череп, Дерек успел заметить, как двое стукнули Стайлза по голове и накинули на нее мешок, как они скрутили его и поволокли прочь. И слабым утешением было то, что Джексон тоже катался по полю рядом с ним.  
      Потом все кончилось, и Дерек поднялся на дрожащих ногах, щурясь от слишком яркого, вновь зажегшегося света прожекторов. Стайлза не было, и тех двоих не было, и в черепе Дерека глухо надрывался колокол, норовя вырубить зрение и вновь его опрокинуть.  
      С двух сторон его подхватили сильные руки.  
      — Твою мать, я не нанимался таскать парализованных оборотней, — проворчал справа знакомый голос.  
      — Дин! — возмущенного отозвался слева второй голос, не менее знакомый.  
      Охотники. Братья Винчестеры. Которые совсем не похожи на Арджентов.  
      Они отвели Дерека к трибунам и усадили на скамью. Оглушающий набат в его ушах постепенно сменился отдаленным звоном, раздражающим и надоедливым, как комариный писк, но, тем не менее, уже не отрубающим напрочь все ощущения, и Дерек наконец-то заметил, что рядом есть кто-то еще. Питер лежал, вытянувшись на скамье рядом выше, и наливающийся на его левой щеке синяк говорил о том, что для него последние несколько минут тоже выдались не из легких. Возле его головы сидела Лидия: она чуть покачивалась взад-вперед и явно была в паре шагов от того, чтобы впасть либо в ступор, либо в адскую истерику. Дерек предпочел бы первое, опасаясь, что еще один громкий и пронзительный звук окончательно превратит его мозги в подергивающуюся кашицу. Скорее всего, с Питером дело обстояло не лучше, но на его счет Дерек как-то не особо беспокоился.  
      Что его беспокоило по-настоящему, так это что ни Мэдисон, ни Эрики или Бойда на трибунах не было — значит, их тоже похитили, как и Стайлза. Вряд ли в такой ситуации они смогли бы уйти сами. Да и зачем?  
      Ночной ветер донес до Дерека запах Айзека и Скотта, а вскоре и сами они прибежали из раздевалки — судя по сдвоенному топоту. Винчестеры, что радовало, доставать оружие не стали — хотя явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке в окружении сразу четырех оборотней, пускай и частично оглушенных.  
      — О господи, что случилось?! — воскликнул женский голос, и почти сразу Дерека ощупали, кажется, со всех сторон. Честно, он и не подозревал, что руки миссис Маккол способны быть в стольких местах одновременно.  
      — Со мной все нормально… — прохрипел Дерек, вяло отмахиваясь.  
      — Ну да, и кровь из ушей — самое обычное дело, — однозначно, в Мелиссе Маккол собрался весь сарказм, которого не хватило Скотту. Если бы Дерек не знал обратное, он бы заподозрил, что ее сын, скорее, Стайлз. — Ох, Питер, и вы туда же…  
      Скотт громко ахнул.  
      — Что он тут… Почему он вообще тут? И живой?  
      Дерек собрался с силами и сел.  
      — К черту уши, к черту Питера. Вы на поле гляньте.  
      А на поле лежал Джексон, и люди сновали мимо, словно не замечая его состояния.  
      Миссис Маккол отвернулась от Питера и ахнула еще громче Скотта. И этот звук будто спустил некий эфемерный спусковой крючок: охотники, сама Мелисса, даже Лидия — все как один кинулись к Джексону, засуетились вокруг него, хотя это было бессмысленно. Дерек не слышал его пульса… кажется, последние минут пять. Он сильно сомневался, что Джерард Арджент мог вот так запросто приказать каниме себя убить, но… можно же понадеяться?  
      На поле вышел шериф. Он лихорадочно оглядывался — наверняка искал Стайлза, а потом рявкнул так, что звон в голове Дерека усилился десятикратно:  
      — Где мой сын?!  
  
      Последующее слилось для Дерека в один нескончаемый неумолчный гул — пока он не обнаружил себя в школьной раздевалке, сидящим на скамейке и привалившимся к чьему-то шкафчику. Как он сюда попал, Дерек бы и под пытками не вспомнил, но, видимо, пришел своими ногами. Совсем рядом с ним, свесив голову между коленей, сидел Питер, над ними недоумевающей башней возвышался Айзек, в отдалении бегал взад-вперед Скотт, а братья-охотники подпирали стены и взирали на происходящее с изрядной долей растерянности.  
      — Где остальные? — собственный голос показался Дереку чересчур похожим на карканье.  
      — Миссис Маккол уехала на скорой, которая забрала Джексона, шериф снимает показания со свидетелей и все такое… а Лидию мы отправили домой, — довольно бодро для недавно отравленного канимой отрапортовал Айзек.  
      — И правильно, — вдруг проговорил Питер. — Нечего ей сейчас тут делать.  
      Дерек удивленно покосился на дядю — и тут на него задиристым петухом налетел Скотт.  
      — Какого хрена ты мне про него не рассказал?! — Скотт яростно мотнул головой в сторону Питера. — Что за дела ты проворачиваешь? О чем еще не говоришь?  
      Дерек передвинулся, прижавшись к шкафчику лопатками.  
      — Например, о том, как ты мило беседовал с Джерардом Арджентом во время нападения на участок? — невинно поинтересовался он.  
      Скотт как-то сразу весь сник, став похожим на снулую рыбу. Дереку даже показалось, что он уловил слабую тухлую вонь.  
      — Он угрожал убить маму…  
      — И, конечно, это все объясняет, — с сарказмом протянул Дерек. — Идеальное оправдание.  
      — Я не рассказал ему про депо! — воскликнул Скотт.  
      — Зато рассказал все остальное, — припечатал Дерек. — Поэтому теперь Стайлз и половина стаи в плену у Арджентов.  
      Скотт побледнел, но промолчал. Возразить ему явно было нечего.  
      Вдруг сверху раздалось деликатное покашливание.  
      — Дерек… а кто это вообще такой? — тихо спросил Айзек, кивая на Питера. — Он ведь… из наших.  
      Скотт, заметно оживившись, коротко и зло хохотнул.  
      — О, это превосходный вопрос, Лейхи. — Он сделал рукой широкий жест, будто представлял невесту будущему свекру. — Это Питер Хейл, дядя Дерека. В прошлом году он пытался нас всех убить, но мы сумели его поджечь, а потом Дерек перерезал ему горло.  
      Повисла долгая тишина.  
      Потом Питер выпрямился и огляделся с самым что ни на есть дружелюбным видом. Словно председатель на собрании анонимных алкоголиков.  
      — Всем привет. А тебе, патлатый, особенно.  
      От Дерека не укрылось, как при этих словах Сэма Винчестера, которому, видимо, и было адресовано обращение, изрядно передернуло. Дин тоже это заметил и нахмурился — но ничего не сказал, хотя у Дерека осталось ощущение, что он к этой теме еще вернется, только уже без посторонних глаз.  
      Айзек же просто криво улыбнулся и кивнул:  
      — Буду знать.  
      Дерек вздохнул.  
      — Это все совершенно неважно. Важно то, что Питер знает, как спасти Джексона.  
      — Джексон умер, — глухо возразил Дин. На его щеках играли желваки.  
      — Чтобы Джерард да так запросто убил свою любимую зверюшку? — Питер фыркнул и покачал головой. — Нет, ему это зачем-то нужно.  
      — И зачем же? — Дин развернулся к нему и скрестил руки на груди, привалившись к стене плечом.  
      Еще один превосходный вопрос, — устало подумал Дерек. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось закрыть глаза и не открывать их по меньшей мере трое суток.  
      Но у Арджентов в плену была почти вся его стая.  
      И Стайлз.  
      В раздевалку вошел шериф, почти ворвался, и Дереку внезапно стало жаль этого немолодого и отчаявшегося человека, только что потерявшего самое дорогое в жизни и, по-видимому, именно сейчас это и осознавшего. Он даже почти решил рассказать, кого еще кроме Стайлза похитили этим вечером… но не стал. Потому что, наверное, до сих пор не доверял мистеру Стилински и потому что не горел желанием светить имена остальных членов стаи перед охотниками, будь они хоть трижды против Арджентов.  
      — В лаборатории готовятся провести экспертизу, — сходу заявил шериф. — Над Джексоном, — уточнил он. — И… я объявил Стайлза в розыск.  
      Кто-то резко вдохнул, и Дерек не сразу понял, что это сделал он. Что это был _его_ звук.  
      Шериф, сощурившись, пристально смотрел на него, но у Дерека не было ответов. Во всяком случае, не тех, которые бы удовлетворили Стилински. Наконец шериф опустил взгляд и ссутулил расправленные до судороги плечи.  
      — Я правильно понимаю, что та жуткая ящерица — и есть покойный Джексон? — поинтересовался он, проявив удивительную осведомленность.  
      Дерек не видел причин отрицать и кратко просветил временного союзника — а заодно и братьев-охотников — насчет канимы и ее возможностей. В конце концов, все они заслужили немного правды. Хотя охотники, скорее всего, уже получили свою порцию от Криса Арджента.  
  
      — Это должно быть прямо тут! — полным совершенно шизанутого энтузиазма тоном провозгласил Питер (и это выглядело так естественно, словно он действительно ничего так не хотел, как разгадать тайну трупа Джексона).  
      Дерек стоял перед развалинами своего дома и нихуя не понимал ни что он тут делает, ни зачем оно ему надо. Он должен спасать стаю, найти их, вытащить всех, вытащить Стайлза, а не заниматься загадкой канимы, которая в данный момент мирно лежит в морге. Вот только… Дерек даже не знал, с чего начать. Где искать кучку волчат, если вокруг на многие мили — леса, и у Арджентов там может быть сотня хижин с крепкими подвалами?  
      — Пошли, что ли? — пробурчал Дин и шагнул на крыльцо; Питер уже скрылся за грязно-белой дверью.  
      Сэм чуть помедлил и последовал за братом. Шериф Стилински вопросительно глянул на Дерека и тоже вошел в дом.  
      Дерек же замешкался, ему казалось, что вот-вот что-то произойдет, — и, когда он наконец занес ногу над первой ступенькой, телефон в его кармане разразился пронзительной трелью.  
      — Привет, Дерек, мальчик мой, — раздался в трубке приторно-учтивый голос Джерарда Арджента. — Думаю, ты уже знаешь, что некоторые твои… ммм… друзья гостят у меня. И, думаю, ты немало заинтересован в том, чтобы их пребывание было коротким и приятным.  
      — Что тебе нужно? — глухо спросил Дерек, давя тошноту.  
      — Сущий пустяк. — Джерард отбросил игры и перешел к делу. — Видишь ли, Скотт так и не сказал мне, где твое логово, поэтому пришлось действовать окольными методами. К счастью, у меня всегда есть запасной план. Итак. Сегодня ночью ты побудешь хорошим мальчиком и придешь к моему дому, один. Тогда я отпущу их.  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что похищение сына шерифа тебе с рук не сойдет? — не сдержался Дерек и тут же прикусил язык. Неужели он только что себя выдал? Свое отношение к Стайлзу?  
      Джерард рассмеялся.  
      — Пока сошло. И поверь, мертвому ему будет все равно, что его ищут аж на федеральном уровне. Приходи — и он будет жить. А с шерифом я как-нибудь разберусь.  
      Войдя в дом, Дерек мгновенно понял, что Питер, Скотт и Айзек слышали каждое слово.  
      — Ты пойдешь? — прошептал Скотт.  
      Дерек пожал плечами:  
      — Придется.  
      — Что тут происходит? — громко спросил Дин. — О чем вы?  
      — Ни о чем, — изобразив небрежность, отмахнулся Дерек. — Волчьи дела. Питер?  
      Тот увлеченно отдирал доску с одной из ступенек лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж — на то, что от него осталось. Дерек нахмурился: тайник в его собственном доме, про который ему ничего не известно?  
      — Что там, книги? — спросил он.  
      — Человечество шагнуло далеко вперед, дорогой племянничек, — Питер усмехнулся и покачал рукой с зажатым в ней запыленным серебристым ноутбуком.  
      Телефонная трель прорезала, кажется, навеки пропахший гарью воздух, заставив Дерека вздрогнуть. Впрочем, не его одного. Оглянувшись на дверь, возле которой жались Скотт и Айзек — обоим было тут явно не по себе, — Дерек увидел, как Скотт торопливо жмет на клавишу мобильника и рывком прикладывает его к уху.  
      — Алло? Мама? — миссис Маккол зачастила, твердя что-то про голубую слизь, которая сочится из мешка Джексона, про то, что сам Джексон выглядит _очень_ странно… Скотт уставился на Дерека круглыми, как у совы, глазами, и тот скрипнул зубами. Ему не нужно было даже оглядываться, чтобы почувствовать торжествующую «ну я же говорил» ухмылку Питера. — Мама просит, чтобы я приехал в морг, — растерянно проговорил Скотт, не сводя взгляда с Дерека, как будто именно в этот момент вспомнил и до конца ощутил, что это — его вожак, его альфа, который защитит, направит и скажет, что следует делать.  
      — Отправляйтесь в морг, — велел Дерек, кивая на Айзек, давая понять, чтобы он составил Скотту компанию. — Проверьте, что там творится.  
      — Я с ними, — неожиданно подал голос Сэм. — Заодно подвезу. — Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу — кажется, ему тоже не нравилось находиться в доме… либо, что вернее, рядом с Питером. Дерек не совсем понимал почему: дядя, конечно, был опасным психом, но Сэм ведь этого не знал.  
      — Езжай, — сказал брату Дин, хотя тот и не спрашивал разрешения. — Отзвонись, как что выяснишь. — Он вынул из кармана ключи и кинул Сэму, который поймал их не глядя.  
      Дерек чуть улыбнулся, видя, с какой поспешностью троица выкатывается на крыльцо.  
      И тут зазвонил его собственный телефон.  
      Номер был незнакомым — в отличие от голоса.  
      — Хейл, — без предисловий начал Крис Арджент, — Джерард держит пленников у нас в подвале.  
      — Что? — опешив, рявкнул Дерек, мгновенно забыв, что рядом вообще кто-то есть. Это ловушка, это точно ловушка, это не может быть не ловушкой… — Зачем…  
      Ты мне это рассказал? — не договорил он.  
      — Затем, что Джерард безумен. Я охотник, да, но меня никогда не учили пытать детей, — ответил Крис.  
      Зато учили сжигать невинных людей, — снова не сказал Дерек, но, давясь, проглотил полный ненависти ответ, жаждая услышать продолжение. Крис явно сдал своего отца не просто так.  
      — Я хочу помочь вызволить их.  
      — Почему же не отпустил? — выплюнул Дерек.  
      Горький смешок.  
      — Куда? В дом, битком набитый вооруженными до зубов охотниками? Твои… они слабы, им и пары шагов не дали бы сделать. Но я могу провести вас и отвлечь часть людей отца на себя.  
      Дерек колебался лишь мгновение.  
      — Я у себя дома.  
      Он знал, что Арджент поймет.  
      Когда Дерек опустил телефон, его встретили вскинутые брови Питера и недоуменные глаза шерифа и Дина.  
      — К нам едет Крис Арджент, — выдохнул Дерек. — Он знает, где моя стая.  
  
      Питер откинулся на стуле, разворачивая экран ноута к собравшимся в комнате.  
      — Вот, любуйтесь. Слизь, когти, все сходится — наш милый Джексон превращается в альфа-версию канимы. Сейчас он закуклился, как гусеница, но скоро уже вылупится… и лучше этой «бабочке» не попадаться.  
      Тварь на экране была куда крупнее, чем помнил Дерек. А еще у нее были…  
      — Это что, крылья? — изумился Дин. — Хрена себе, час от часу не легче.  
      — Тут еще есть звук, — с готовностью отозвался Питер. — Хотите…  
      — Не стоит, — оборвал его Дерек.  
      Телефон Дина разразился мощным гитарным вступлением. Дерек навострил уши.  
      — Миссис Маккол не преувеличивала, — сообщил Сэм. На заднем плане кто-то, кажется, Скотт, нервно хихикнул. — Труп истекает голубой слизью, у него на пальцах когти, а во рту — зубы как у акулы.  
      — На кой ляд ты полез ему в рот? — возмутился Дин, и Дерек чуть ли не впервые был с ним солидарен.  
      — Никто к нему не лез. — обиженно ответил Сэм. — Мы открыли мешок, а он там уже такой красивый.  
      — Пусть везут Джексона сюда, — вмешался Дерек. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
      — Это Хейл? Передай ему, что поздновато придумывать, — Сэм чем-то зашуршал. — Мешок дергается, как припадочный. Что бы это ни было, сомневаюсь, что нам под силу это остановить.  
      — Можно попробовать. — Дин переложил телефон в другую руку и повернулся к столу, за которым восседал Питер. — У Хейлов есть информация насчет того, что сейчас происходит с канимой. Возможно, где-нибудь там заодно записано, как с этим бороться. Да и мне будет спокойнее, если эта тварь будет перед глазами, а не у черта на рогах…  
      Возле тебя, — услышал Дерек.  
      Сэм еще поупирался, но в итоге согласился. Потянулись томительные минуты ожидания.  
      Когда вновь зазвонил мобильник самого Дерека, тот практически был готов услышать, что канима уже трансформировалась окончательно и теперь громит город.  
      — Дерек, Дерек, он нас бросил! — завопил ему в ухо Скотт.  
      — Кто? — не понял Дерек.  
      — Сэм, он нас кинул.  
      — Как? Почему?  
      Дерек с трудом мог себе вообразить, что Сэм вдруг ни с того ни с сего решил смотать удочки. Если бы речь шла только об оборотнях, возможно, но здесь был его брат…  
      — Слушай, мы вытащили Джексона на парковку, хотели сунуть в багажник машины Винчестеров, и тут явился Крис Арджент — он мимо проезжал и увидел нас. Он рассказал про Стайлза, что его и остальных схватил Джерард, и Сэм как с цепи сорвался. Запрыгнул в тачку и был таков!  
      Дерек чертыхнулся. Он не сомневался, что — вернее, кто — сподвиг Сэма на такой поступок. И это было очень некстати. Дерек развернулся к Дину.  
      — Твой брат поехал к Арджентам. Один.  
      Дин застыл, сверля его взглядом, как бы спрашивая: «Какого хрена?»  
      — Он поехал спасать Мэдисон.  
      Как ни странно, Дин не выглядел особо удивленным. Скорее донельзя встревоженным.  
      — Я поеду за ним. Ему понадобится помощь, — твердо сказал он.  
      Шериф Стилински, который все это время сидел в углу комнаты на колченогом стуле, поднялся и шагнул вперед:  
      — Я тоже.  
      Дерек вскинул руку с зажатым в ней телефоном.  
      — Никто никуда не едет, иначе нас всех там и похоронят.  
      — Ну попробуй, останови меня, — ощерившись, тихо произнес Дин, и было в его словах столько угрозы, что Дерек на секунду поверил — этого парня действительно придется убить, чтобы остановить.  
      — Я не прошу отсиживаться, я прошу лишь немного подождать, — собрав все оставшееся дружелюбие, сказал Дерек, лихорадочно роясь в списке недавних входящих звонков.  
      — Крис, план меняется! — рявкнул он, едва заслышав в динамике сухое «алло». — Вези ребят и труп в… — Дерек мысленно попрощался с временным убежищем, — в старое депо. Все равно сюда вы каниму не довезете. И от твоего дома туда ближе.  
      — Это из-за Сэма Винчестера, — не спросил Крис. — Я не смог его остановить.  
      Дерек устало провел рукой по лицу.  
      — Это уже не важно. Ты прямо сейчас опишешь мне план дома, количество и расстановку бойцов… короче, все, чтобы мы могли проникнуть туда без твоей помощи. И лучше поторопись, возможно, мы успеем раньше, чем он наломает дров.  
      Когда Крис закончил говорить и отключился, Дерек медленно развернулся к своим временным союзникам.  
      — Мы едем спасать мою стаю прямо сейчас.  
  
      Через пять минут, когда они уже садились в машину шерифа — все единодушно решили, что она привлечет меньше ненужного внимания, — Дерек понял, что не помнит, в какой момент и куда пропал Питер.  


  
      Темный, влажный от весенней сырости асфальт дороги кидался под колеса с решимостью отчаявшегося самоубийцы. Сэм мало обращал внимание на окружение, следя лишь за нужными поворотами, и изо всех сил гнал от себя мысли о том, что может ждать пленного оборотня в лапах охотников.  
      Нет, не всяких.  
      Арджентов.  
      Точнее, Джерарда Арджента, который не стеснялся открыть огонь возле склада, битком набитого невинными людьми, или расстрелять полицейский участок. Нетрудно догадаться, что может быть уготовано созданиям, которых он ненавидит или презирает. Или все сразу.  
      Воспоминания невольно возвращались к событиям сегодняшнего вечера. Определенно, вечер был набит ими плотнее, чем желудок патрульного — пончиками.  
      Они с Дином приехали на матч по лакроссу, хотя Сэм и не понимал, что они тут забыли. Но у Дина было предчувствие — и Сэм предпочел довериться ему, а не расхлебывать последствия своего недоверия. В конце концов, Дин был охотником в два раза дольше, чем он, и чутье у него было отменное.  
      Матч оказался скучноват, да и вообще, Сэм предпочитал футбол и бейсбол, но сидеть в засаде ему было не впервой, а тут, по крайней мере, было сухо и комары почти не донимали. Игра уже закончилась, и Сэм порадовался, что в этот раз предчувствие Дина обмануло, когда на поле вдруг появился Дерек Хейл, а потом разом погас весь свет.  
      Дин мигом перемахнул через сетчатую ограду, Сэм — за ним. Вот только на стадионе оказался не только Дерек, но и Питер Хейл — вполне живой и даже немного побитый. И на Сэма грудой кирпичей обрушилась совсем иная ночь, и запах гари и мертвой плоти, и дыра в полу… в земле, и серо-голубой в лунном свете профиль покойника, что стоял рядом с Сэмом и пялился в ту самую дыру.  
      Сэм так и не рассказал брату об этом… и не упоминал о том вечере возле склада, где они _оба_ видели Мэдисон.  
      Нет. Он не станет думать сейчас об этом.  
      Лучше подумать о деле. Например, о том, что он увидел в морге.  
      Миссис Маккол не соврала: мешок действительно истекал бледно-голубой слизью и будто бы шевелился.  
      — Вот, полюбуйтесь, — заявила миссис Маккол, дергая застежку молнии и обнажая сырую бледную кожу совершенно мертвого на вид Джексона и резко выделяющиеся на белой футболке угольно-серые когти.  
      — Что с ним такое? — прошептал кучерявый парень — Сэм не был твердо уверен, но, кажется, он тоже был оборотнем, как и Скотт, — и в этот момент канима раззявила пасть.  
      Это были не зубы, это было как будто кто-то напихал Джексону полный рот стальных игл. И от этого зрелища вдоль хребта Сэма пронесся ледяной ураган.  
      — Давайте закроем его обратно, — слабым голосом предложил Скотт.  
      Миссис Маккол дернулась было вперед, но Сэм опередил ее, твердой рукою застегивая молнию.  
      — Мы забираем его, — заявил он не терпящим возражений тоном.  
      Они как раз заталкивали мешок в багажник «Форда», когда на стоянку больницы завернул черный автомобиль, из которого вылез Крис Арджент.  
      Он просто проезжал мимо и не собирался останавливаться. Может, так оно было бы и лучше, и какая-то часть Сэма, отвечавшая за логику, это признавала. Было бы лучше, если бы они вернулись, если бы Крис Арджент рассказал то, что рассказал, при всех, и у них был бы красивый и четкий план. Но все случилось так, как случилось, и выяснилось, что Дерек Хейл умолчал о своей стае, которую Джерард Арджент похитил наравне со Стайлзом. Кучку подростков и… Мэдисон.  
      Которая ни одним днем своей жизни не заслужила то, что с ней произошло — и продолжает происходить.  
      Теперь я все сделаю правильно, — пообещал себе Сэм, сворачивая на тихую улочку и глуша мотор.  
      До дома Арджентов оставалось еще два квартала, и Сэм намеревался преодолеть их так тихо, насколько возможно.  
  
      Несмотря на поздний вечер, дом сиял огнями, как рождественская елка, заливая лужайку и подъездную дорожку теплым желтым светом, просвечивая, точно рентгеном все кусты и деревья, не оставляя ни малейшего шанса подобраться незамеченным.  
      На крыльце дежурило двое — обманчиво расслабленные, негромко переговаривающиеся, то и дело звенящие донышками сталкивающихся в подобии тоста пивных бутылок; к освещающему крыльцо фонарю поднимались сизые завитки сигаретного дыма.  
      Сэм, благоразумно остановившийся в начале улицы, за крепким стволом вяза, опустил бинокль. Само собой, он не надеялся проникнуть внутрь с парадного входа, даже не собирался, — но вся эта иллюминация и охрана, кажется, в принципе не оставляли шансов подобраться ближе. Тем более с его габаритами.  
      И все-таки надо было рискнуть. Потому что там Мэдисон, там Стайлз, там эти ребята, вся вина которых лишь в том, что их укусил оборотень, — и каждая минута промедления может стоить им слишком дорого: Крис Арджент ясно дал понять, что его отец с пленниками не церемонится.  
      Поэтому Сэм бесшумно скользнул на другую сторону улицы и свернул за угол. Настало время проверить, что там у Арджентов на заднем дворе.  
Здесь было потемнее, и вдоль стены вышагивал всего один человек: от задней двери и немного не доходя до угла дома. Сэм пригляделся. Точно — у самой земли двойные деревянные створки, перекрытые довольно мощным на вид засовом. Очевидно, тот самый второй вход в подвал, про который упоминал Крис Арджент. Первый традиционно был внутри дома и поэтому даже не рассматривался. А вот с этим…  
      С этим уже можно работать.  
      Сэм подобрался, прикидывая варианты, и наконец принял решение. Возможно, немного поспешное и самоубийственное, но когда это у Винчестеров было по-другому? И ждать дольше было просто невмоготу.  
      Однако Сэм подождал еще немного — пока у охотника не пискнула рация, и он не пробурчал в нее несколько невнятных слов, — затем выпрямился и толкнул ведущую во двор калитку.  
      — Стой, кто идет? — немного нервно окликнул охранник, поводя в его сторону ружьем.  
      Сэм доверительно вскинул руки ладонями вверх, показывая, что в них ничего нет, и сделал шаг вперед.  
      — Привет, я Сэм Винчестер, вы наверняка слышали обо мне от босса. У меня есть сведения… — Сэм глубоко вдохнул, — о местонахождении Дерека Хейла. Мы с братом нашли его, но опасаемся брать в одиночку — кроме него там еще несколько оборотней. Хотим предложить напасть на их логово всем вместе.  
      Охранник недоверчиво нахмурился… но потом его лицо разгладилось, и он опустил ружье.  
      — Ааа, ты один из тех заезжих охотников, — сказал он с легкой ноткой превосходства. Таким голосом профессиональный гонщик мог бы обратиться к малышу, гордо демонстрирующему «совсем как всамделишный» игрушечный автомобиль. Сэм внутренне поморщился, старательно удерживая деловито-дружелюбное выражение. — А где твой брат… Дин, правильно?  
      — Он остался там, возле логова. Караулит на случай, если кто-то из них надумает уйти, — старательно пояснил Сэм, незаметно придвигаясь все ближе.  
      — Значит, говоришь, Хейл там не один… — задумчиво протянул охранник и принялся снимать с пояса рацию. Та зацепилась ремешком за крепление, и он на секунду опустил взгляд.  
      Этого оказалось достаточно.  
      Сэм почти аккуратно опустил бесчувственное тело на траву и выпрямился, впервые за последние несколько минут позволив себе перевести дух и успокоить натянутые нервы. Дело было еще не закончено, о нет, и вполовину нет, — но это была чертовски важная часть. Если бы охранник ему не поверил… Сэм действовал наобум, рассчитывая лишь на то, что хотя бы один из Арджентам рассказал своим людям о «заезжих охотниках». Расчет оказался верен, да, но что, если бы этот охранник был среди тех, кто стоял у склада, когда Дин пререкался с Крисом? Что, если бы Элиссон передала деду, как он, Сэм, защищал Дерека Хейла и всех оборотней в его лице, когда они столкнулись в участке?  
      Ладно. Пока все получилось.  
      Сэм обыскал охранника, разжившись упаковкой патронов и ножом с посеребренным лезвием, потом деловито связал его, заткнув рот найденным у него же в кармане носовым платком, и оттащил по-прежнему не подающее признаков жизни тело подальше в кусты. Если повезет, на него наткнутся не раньше, чем Сэм выведет пленников за калитку — а еще лучше, если к тому времени они будут на полдороге к дому Хейлов или, скорее, к депо — до него ближе.  
      Торопясь освободить оборотней, Сэм едва не забыл про сигнализацию, но в последний момент ему на глаза попалась прикрепленный к стене дома на уровне пояса серый пластиковый шкафчик, от которого в разные стороны разбегались прикрытые пластиковыми же щитками провода. К счастью, Ардженты оказались не настолько параноиками, чтобы прятать проводку внутри дома — или же Крис не предполагал, что его отец устроит в подвале тюрьму для оборотней, которых станет освобождать другой охотник. В любом случае, благодаря информации, полученной от Криса, отключить сигнализацию было делом пары минут.  
      Подойдя ко входу в подвал и с трудов вытащив засов из проржавевших пазов, Сэм на всякий случай вскинул любезно предоставленное охранником ружье и распахнул дверцы.  
      Внутри было тихо, если не считать странного гудения, напоминавшего о трансформаторных будках. Сэм уже занес было ногу над первой ступенькой, когда ожила рация, которую он благоразумно забрал у охранника. Проверка постов, как он и предполагал.  
      — Четвертый, это Первый, доложите обстановку, прием, — просипел искаженный помехами голос.  
      — Первый, это Четвертый, — просипел Сэм в ответ, стараясь подражать голосу охранника. — Все чисто, прием.  
      Из динамика послышался смех.  
      — Не дуйся, Джейк, мы оставили тебе пива. После смены хоть залейся. До связи. — И рация вновь умолкла.  
      Сэм прикинул, сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда оного Джейка вызывали прошлый раз. Минут пятнадцать, наверное. Что ж, остается надеяться, что ко времени следующей проверки и он, и оборотни будут уже далеко.  
  
      Забавно, но Сэм ожидал, что в подвале будет темно. Нет, он не настолько давал волю воображению, чтобы представить кромешную тьму со слабо мерцающими огоньками глаз пленников или пляшущие по стенам неверные отблески от натыканных тут и там факелов, словно в каком-нибудь фэнтези или в застенках средневековой инквизиции. Но безжалостный белый свет люминесцентных ламп его удивил.  
      Сэм остановился на нижней ступеньке лестницы и огляделся. Первое, что бросалось в глаза, — три фигуры, спиной к нему. Руки скованы наручниками, цепочки которых были перекинуты через свисающие с потолка крюки. Все трое беспомощно обмякли в своих путах, болтаясь точно лишенные ниточек марионетки. Сэма накрыл страх: а вдруг он опоздал, вдруг все уже кончено, и он любуется на трупы? Но тут один из пленников приглушенно застонал, и Сэм стряхнул оцепенение. Пленников трое, а должно быть четверо. Где же четвертый? Осторожно, опасаясь, что Джерард оставил охрану и здесь, Сэм продвинулся вперед, осматривая все углы и закоулки подвала — и увидел у дальней стены, у самой лестницы лежащего ничком Стайлза, связанного, с кляпом во рту и явно избитого.  
      Но глаза его были открыты и смотрели прямо на Сэма. В лице Стайлза на секунду промелькнул испуг — очевидно, он заметил торчащую из кармана сэмовой куртки рацию и сделал неверные выводы, — но Сэм покачал головой и вопросительно приподнял бровь, поводя стволом трофейного ружья из стороны в сторону. К счастью, видимо, Стайлз его понял, потому что энергично замотал головой — но тут же сморщился и замер. Должно быть, его голове здорово досталось.  
      Отчаянно надеясь, что тоже верно истолковал жест Стайлза и что кроме пленников в подвале больше никого нет, Сэм с облегчением выдохнул и, опустив ружье, кинулся к оборотням.  
      И отлетел к стене, едва не свалившись на Стайлза, когда его прошило током — от руки, которой он коснулся темноволосой фигуры, которая могла быть только Мэдисон, до самых пяток.  
      — Какого черта? — изумился Сэм, когда зубы перестали клацать.  
      Стайлз что-то промычал у него под боком, и Сэм поспешно вытащил его кляп.  
      — Электричество, — пояснил Стайлз, отплевываясь. — Этот гребаный садист подключил их к генератору, чтобы не пытались убежать.  
      Словно в подтверждение его слов раздался щелчок, и Сэм впервые обратил внимание на стоявший перед пленниками прибор.  
      — Он меняет напряжение, чтобы они не привыкали, — тихо добавил Стайлз.  
      Сэм очутился перед генератором раньше, чем Стайлз успел договорить, протянул руку к рубильнику, помедлил, быстрым взглядом окидывая панель, дабы убедиться, что отключит ток, а не усилит пытку или, того хуже, убьет оборотней, — и дернул рубильник, опуская вниз.  
      Гудение стихло.  
      На негнущихся ногах Сэм подошел к пленникам. Головы их были бессильно опущены, лиц девушек не было видно за спутанными волосами, но, судя по кровоподтекам на лице парня — Бойда, он был с Дереком в ту ночь у склада, — и его заклеенному скотчем рту, у них дела обстояли не лучше. Сэм аккуратно обхватил Мэдисон за талию и приподнял, снимая с крюка, уложил ее возле Стайлза, потом повторил то же с двумя другими, ножом разрезал веревку на запястьях Стайлза и отдал нож ему, чтобы тот сам освободил себе ноги. Ключей от наручников нигде поблизости видно не было, а искать их было некогда, поэтому Сэм попросту достал отмычки.  
      Все это время он находился будто бы в трансе, словно все его чувства надежно упрятало под толстый слой ваты. И лишь когда с пугающей отчетливостью перед глазами встали тонкие запястья Мэдисон — сплошь покрытые синяками, с содранной кожей, — а затем вновь расплылись, Сэм понял, что плачет.  
      Рядом завозились очухавшиеся оборотни, что-то бормотал Стайлз, но Мэдисон все не приходила в сознание. Сэм снова испугался, что опоздал, что ее повреждения слишком велики и необратимы, и не в силах сдержать себя, не заботясь о ее синяках, крепко обнял Мэдисон и прижал к себе.  
      Он вздрогнул, когда у него над ухом сперва раздался не то вздох, не то стон, и тихий голос прошептал:  
      — Как забавно… мне снится, что ты пришел за мной. Почему ты? Почему не Дерек?  
      Сэм сглотнул комок.  
      — Я пришел за тобой.  
      Мэдисон шевельнулась, выворачиваясь из его объятий, и отстранилась.  
      — Я умерла? — вдруг спросила она, бледнея. — Я умерла там, на полу, в своей квартире, и мне все привиделось? Не жизнь, как все обещают, а безумная фантазия? Совсем безумная, и поэтому в ней меня спасаешь ты?  
      — Я пришел за тобой, — упрямо повторил Сэм.  
      Мэдисон побелела как полотно, у нее затрясся подбородок, из глаз брызнули слезы. Она отпрянула назад и принялась пятиться, не сводя с него затравленного взгляда.  
      — Не стреляй… — прохрипела она. — Пожалуйста, не стреляй, не убивай меня. Пожалуйста…  
      И Сэм сломался.  
      Он не мог выдавить ни слова, не мог сказать, как ему жаль, как он ошибался, как он не знал… Не мог вымолить прощения.  
      Он едва заставил себя протянуть к Мэдисон дрожащую руку, но она отползла еще дальше, врезалась спиной в стену — и вдруг ее глаза закатились, она забилась в каком-то жутком припадке.  
      — Ей досталось сильнее, — тихо проговорил Стайлз, хватая Мэдисон за плечи и прижимая к полу. — Она старше, Арджент хотел подстраховаться… Нам надо уходить. — Он посмотрел на Сэма в упор. — Если ты действительно спасаешь нас.  
      — Д-да. — Сэм очнулся. — Пошли.  
      Он взглянул на часы и вспомнил про рацию. Странно, пятнадцать минут уже прошли, а Четвертого до сих пор никто не вызвал. Сэм вытащил рацию из кармана и потрясенно уставился на почерневший, мертвый экран. Вот черт, должно быть, неожиданный разряд тока ее доконал. А это означало, что Четвертый не ответит и совсем скоро перед входом в подвал будет очень людно.  
      Сэм достал пистолет и нож — обычный, не тот, что забрал у охранника.  
      — Кто-нибудь из вас умеет стрелять? — спросил он без особой надежды.  
      — Я умею, — отозвался Стайлз.  
      — Отлично. — Сэм вручил ему пистолет, Бойду, который поддерживал еще слабую блондинку, предложил нож, но тот отказался, со значением покрутив у него под носом когтистой рукой. Сам Сэм подобрал ружье, отлетевшее в сторону, когда его шибануло, и наклонился, чтобы поднять потерявшую сознание Мэдисон.  
      Снаружи, пока еще в отдалении, раздались громкие крики. Ну твою ж мать! Сэм развернулся к спутникам.  
      — Стайлз, блондинка на тебе. Бойд, возьми Мэдисон. — Те, хоть и с недоумением, но послушались. Сэм продолжил: — Запомните: когда окажемся на улице — сразу мчитесь к калитке, так быстро, как только можете.  
      — И нас так просто пропустят, — с сарказмом заметил Стайлз.  
      — Я вас прикрою, — пообещал Сэм. — Вот, — он вынул ключи, — если я отстану, сворачивайте налево и бегите к Грин-стрит, там стоит моя машина. Поезжайте в депо, Ардженты про него не знают. А теперь — вперед!  
      Он метнулся к выходу, рассчитывая застать охранников врасплох и выиграть время для остальных.  
      Дверцы с шумом распахнулись.


	9. Chapter 9

  
      Сидя на переднем сидении машины шерифа Стилински, Дин не мог отделаться от мысли, что все это напоминает какой-то гребаный анекдот. Типа «заходят в бар шериф, оборотень и охотник — он же федеральный преступник». Вот только продолжение мало напоминало шутку, и куда больше — самоубийство. Изначально все выглядело куда радужнее: трое оборотней, два охотника и шериф, которой тоже знает, с какого конца браться за пистолет.  
      А теперь их осталось только трое.  
      И они собираются напасть на вооруженных до зубов охотников, которые всеми предыдущими поступками показали, насколько мало их заботит человеческая жизнь.  
      И Сэм…  
      Если их план самоубийственен, то как назвать его?  
      Нет, Дин вполне понимал его мотивы и чувства: на месте Сэма он поступил бы так же. А уж если бы Сэм оказался в плену, Дин бы и секунды не раздумывал. Но то он — солдат на войне, разменная монета, которой не зазорно пожертвовать ради победы. А Сэм был не таким. Он стоил гораздо больше. И, положа руку на сердце, сам Дин, окажись он в плену, и если бы Сэм приперся его спасать, чувствовал бы скорее вину, чем благодарность.  
      А может, вспомнил бы о том, что оба они сделали бы то же самое для любого попавшего в беду человека. Спасать людей, первая часть «семейного девиза», черт бы ее побрал. Иногда Дин думал: черт бы побрал и отца, сумевшего вбить ее в голову, да что там — в самый хребет — не только ему, но и Сэму.  
      Дина безумно злило, что Сэм отправился к Арджентам в одиночку.  
      Дин был вне себя от беспокойства, что Сэм отправился к Арджентам в одиночку.  
      И еще, на каком-то примитивном уровне, Дин им гордился.  
  
      Угнанную Сэмом развалюху он приметил еще издалека и показал на нее шерифу.  
      — Сэм уже на месте, — глухо проговорил он.  
      Шериф кивнул и припарковался рядом.  
      — Вряд ли твой брат решил проникнуть в дом с парадного входа, — заметил Дерек, выбираясь на улицу. — Лучше нам сразу пойти к задней калитке, тем более что там, по словам Криса, есть вторая дверь в подвал.  
      Дин еще раз проверил свой арсенал — не самый богатый, и черт, как же ему не хватало богатств, скрывавшихся в багажнике Импалы. Конечно, какую-то часть оружия они переложили в свой временный транспорт, но это все было совсем не то.  
      Уже на подступах к дому Арджентов Дин услышал громкие встревоженные голоса и шум. Что-то происходило на заднем дворе, и необязательно было заканчивать Стэнфорд, чтобы догадаться, кто тому причиной.  
      — Похоже, твой брат успел наделать там переполоху, — сухо усмехнулся шериф.  
      — Его зовут Сэм, — пробурчал Дин. Отчего-то казалось важным напомнить, что это не просто его младший брат.  
      — Они нашли связанного охранника, — прокомментировал Дерек, который, видимо, все это время попросту подслушивал. — Без оружия и рации. Они подняли тревогу, потому что он не ответил при последней проверке постов.  
      Губы Дина помимо воли растянула улыбка. Сэм определенно был в ударе.  
      Они с шерифом встали по бокам от калитки, Дерек занял место посредине и легонько толкнул ее. Калитка бесшумно распахнулась, явив взору почти пустынный задний двор — за исключением кучки людей, сгрудившихся возле притулившегося у забора сарая.  
      — Стреляем по конечностям, — напомнил шериф.  
      Дин никак на это не отреагировал, лишь пригнулся и тихо скользнул на двор вслед за Дереком. Кем бы ни были эти люди, убивать он их не станет. Это правило отцу даже не нужно было вдалбливать. Единственным, ради кого Дин бы его нарушил, был Сэм, но Дин надеялся, что до этого не дойдет.  
      Саму стычку Дин особо не запомнил.  
      Сознание приобрело пугающую остроту, лишь когда Дерек распахнул створки дверей, очевидно, ведущих в подвал, и Дин с размаху врезался в настороженный, готовый к бою взгляд Сэма.  
      — Вы?! — словно бы даже с удивлением выдохнул Сэм.  
      — Быстрее! — рявкнул шериф, протягивая руку Стайлзу.  
      Дин мало обращал внимание на спасательную операцию. Мир сузился до усталого и печального лица брата, который сжимал незнакомое ружье так, словно это был самый могущественный в мире артефакт.  
      — Идем, Сэмми, я заберу тебя домой, — бессмысленно повторял Дин, пока они топали до калитки.  
      Очевидно, Ардженты не рассчитывали, что к ним явится кто-то, вооруженный огнестрельным оружием, это явно было не в стиле оборотней. Они растерялись. И потому Дин и шериф сумели беспрепятственно выскочить на улицу; Дерек их прикрывал.  
      Уже в машине (ключи от которой оказались у Стайлза, и, Сэм, реально, какого хрена?), мчась в депо и стараясь не оглядываться, Дин позволил себе наконец побыть старшим братом.  
      — Что, нельзя было подождать пять минут? — едко спросил он, косясь в боковое зеркало на габаритные огни автомобиля шерифа.  
      Сэм ничего не ответил, лишь теснее прижал к себе так и не пришедшую себя Мэдисон — когда они рассаживались, он отобрал ее у Бойда и явно не собирался отпускать; в итоге Дерек велел последнему подсесть к ним. Видимо, опасался оставлять раненого оборотня наедине с двумя охотниками — пускай даже именно они и помогли этого самого оборотня спасти.  
      — Нет, серьезно, — не унимался Дин, рассчитывая в конце концов выудить Сэма из этой странной скорлупы, за которой тот прятался с того самого момента, как Дин его увидел. — Пять минут погоды бы не сделали, зато мы пробрались бы тихо и с меньшим риском. Они бы даже не узнали, что пленники пропали, пока мы бы не свалили в закат. А теперь все Ардженты в курсе, что мы заодно с оборотнями, — с внезапным удивлением добавил Дин. Как-то до сих пор ему это в голову не приходило.  
      — Отвали, — буркнул Сэм.  
      Бойд, сидевший на переднем сидении, растянул губы в усмешке, но никак не прокомментировал.  
      Сэм поднял голову и через зеркало заднего вида встретился взглядом с Дином.  
      — Можно подумать, ты бы поступил по-другому, — озвучил он ту правду, которую Дин знал и сам.  
      Дин мог бы сказать, что совершенно не важно, как бы поступил он. Что хоть у кого-то в их семье должны быть мозги. Что он боялся… Мог бы сказать — но не стал.  
      Вместо этого он загнал автомобиль в депо и остановил рядом с машиной Криса, вылез сам и помог Сэму вытащить Мэдисон, дождался остальных и пошел вместе с ними вглубь здания.  
      — Наконец-то! — Скотт выскочил им навстречу. — Эта штука дергается как бешеная, без остановки.  
      Штука?  
      Да, точно, канима. За событиями последнего часа Дин забыл о проклятой ящерице. Он посмотрел на Дерека; тот пожал плечами:  
      — Питер сбежал, а ноут остался там, в доме. И даже если бы нет, я сомневаюсь, что мы успели бы найти что-то полезное.  
      Из-за ближайшего вагона вырулил Крис Арджент.  
      — Скорее! — рявкнул он. — Эта тварь вот-вот очнется!  
      — Надо попробовать ее убить, — Дерек сделал шаг к вагону.  
      — Нет! Это же Джексон! — воскликнул Скотт.  
      — Как мы ее убьем, ее же ничего не берет?! — внес свою лепту Крис.  
      В дальнем, темном углу депо раздались размеренные хлопки.  
      — Браво, сын, я всегда знал, что ты умный, — сказал, выходя на свет, Джерард Арджент. — Никто не может убить каниму.  
      В следующую секунду откуда-то сверху обрушилась крылатая тень, врезалась в Дерека и отправила его в стремительный, но короткий полет в стену. После чего развернулась и оскалилась. Дин рефлекторно потянулся за бесполезным пистолетом, краем глаза замечая, как Сэм закрывает собой Мэдисон — та пришла в себя и теперь с испугом оглядывалась, — как шериф буквально отшвыривает Стайлза себе за спину, как оборотни отращивают когти и принимают боевые стойки.  
      — Отлично, минус один. И самый сильный. — Джерард усмехнулся. — Спасибо, Скотти, что сдал мне логово Дерека Хейла.  
      Скотт побледнел.  
      — Я не сдавал!  
      — Конечно, не сдавал, — с подозрительной легкостью согласился Джерард. — Ты рассказывал мне о его планах, ты назвал всех членов его стаи, ты признался, что твой друг Стайлз замешан в его делах — но не сдал единственное, что мне было нужно — его логово. Это сделал Крис.  
      Дин услышал, как тот с шумом втянул воздух.  
      — Я не…  
      Джерард покачал головой:  
      — Конечно, ты не. Но после того, как ты сломал любимый арбалет Элиссон, я подумал, что ты можешь совершить еще какую-нибудь глупость. Например, спеться с Дереком Хейлом. И я велел поставить маячок на твою машину. Как видишь, я не ошибся. Кстати, — Джерард снова повернулся к Скотту, — кажется, это твое.  
      И швырнул ему под ноги пластиковую коробочку, в которой обычно хранят принимаемые по режиму лекарства.  
      Скотт отпрянул, словно это была ядовитая змея.  
      — Разумеется, ты почуял, что я болен, — Джерард будто читал лекцию отстающему студенту. — И придумал великолепный план. Наверное, я бы ничего не заподозрил, если бы не заметил, что на коробке нет царапин, хотя должны быть — как-то я случайно сунул ее в один карман с ключами.  
      Из тьмы позади Джерарда вышла Элиссон, в руках ее был заряженный арбалет.  
      — Где ты подменил коробочку? — почти ласково спросил Джерард у замершего, будто кролик перед удавом, Скотта. — В участке, верно? За это моя внучка любезно согласилась тебя казнить.  
      Элиссон вскинула арбалет и прицелилась, метя прямо в грудь Скотта. Тот по-прежнему не шевелился, словно вообще забыл, как это делается. Кажется, он даже не дышал.  
      В голове Дина еще только начала формироваться мысль о неправильности происходящего, когда Сэм сделал шаг и встал точно перед Скоттом.  
      — Нет! Элиссон, что ты делаешь? Это убийство!  
      — Он оборотень, — сквозь зубы ответила Элиссон.  
      Джерард откровенно рассмеялся:  
      — Это не убийство, это справедливость. Дерек Хейл убил мою дочь и мою сноху — и он умрет. Скотт Маккол пытался убить меня — и он умрет. Кроме того, как верно подметила Элиссон, Скотт оборотень. Они оба оборотни. Ты же охотник, Сэм Винчестер, ты должен меня понять. Мы не просто так называем себя охотниками — мы ловим нечисть и уничтожаем ее.  
      Сэм ответил что-то гневное, но Дин уже не слышал.  
      Вот он, момент истины, — понял он.  
      То, что так поразило его в машине. Он, охотник, помогал оборотням сбежать от других охотников.  
      С самого детства все было просто. Есть нечисть, и она зло по определению, и ее надо убивать. Есть люди, и им надо помогать, надо защищать их, даже если они того не заслуживают.  
      Но чего заслуживают люди, которые устраивают пальбу на улице? Которые расстреливают участок вместе с полицейскими, только чтобы добраться до находящегося там оборотня? Которые похищают и пытают подростков? Которые топят человека, пусть он сам хоть сто раз преступник, — чтобы получить власть над канимой?  
      И чего заслуживает оборотень, который пытался эту каниму остановить, пытался предотвратить убийства?  
      Будто со стороны Дин услышал собственный голос:  
      — Извини, дедуля. Может, мы и охотники, но сегодня у нас выходной.  
      И наставил пистолет на Джерарда Арджента.  
  


  
      От тряски Стайлза начало подташнивать — отец не особо церемонился, наворачивая мили по улицам Бикон-Хиллс. Избитое тело болело, кажется, все, от кончиков волос до кончиков ногтей, и норовило завалиться на сидящего рядом Дерека. Тот молчал и смотрел прямо перед собой, на обитую искусственной кожей спинку водительского кресла.  
      — Я заброшу вас в депо и отвезу Стайлза домой, — сказал отец, который тоже смотрел строго вперед, на дорогу. — Потом вернусь, и мы разберемся с этой… канимой.  
      — Я не поеду домой, — прошептал Стайлз.  
      — Поедешь. — В зеркало заднего вида он увидел, как отец сузил глаза.  
      Дерек продолжал молчать, но что-то в его позе неуловимо изменилось. Словно он был согласен с отцом.  
      — Я не поеду домой, — повторил Стайлз. — Даже если ты меня запрешь, я вернусь. Это наше дело.  
      — Наше? То есть ты хочешь сказать, что тварь, способная разорвать человека пополам, — и твое дело тоже?  
      Это была скользкая территория, и Стайлз не знал, как сыграть на ней, чтобы не говорить отцу всю правду. Снова.  
      — Они мои друзья, — попробовал он.  
      — И все как на подбор оборотни, — фыркнул отец. — Удивительное совпадение. Тебя поэтому похитили Ардженты? Потому что ты в… стае?  
      Стайлз вздрогнул от того, как близко попал вопрос отца.  
      — Джерард Арджент похитил меня, потому что я друг Скотта. Он хотел шантажировать его, чтобы тот не встречался с Элиссон. — Ложь лилась с губ легко и непринужденно, и Стайлз сам почти в нее верил.  
      — Не ври мне! — отец в сердцах саданул кулаками по рулю. — Я же вижу, что ты увяз в этом по уши. Но на сегодня с тебя хватит!  
      — А что ты собираешься делать? Что ты можешь? — Стайлз горько усмехнулся. — Посадить Арджентов? Оправдать Дерека? Сдать каниму на опыты? Что?!  
      — Я могу тебя защитить, — спокойно ответил отец. — Отвезти в безопасное место.  
      — Ну да, конечно, — с сарказмом протянул Стайлз. — Наш дом ведь неприступная крепость, и если я останусь там один, до меня точно никто не доберется.  
      Отец скрипнул зубами, но ничего не сказал — однако, когда впереди замаячило неказистое здание депо, не затормозил снаружи, а въехал в раскрытые ворота и остановился возле уже припаркованных у входа автомобилей. И первым выбрался из машины.  
      Стайлз принял это как знак того, что его все-таки не отправят домой.  
      Все приехавшие раньше, уже собрались у ближайшего вагона, а вскоре появились Скотт и Крис Арджент — видимо, он действительно решил пойти против своих и помочь Дереку вызволить стаю из лап Джерарда, как он и обещал, когда тайком пробрался в подвал. Из их криков Стайлз понял, что они притащили сюда труп Джексона, который вовсе не труп, потому что шевелится, и припомнил слова отца. Разобраться с канимой. Интересно, как? Конечно, сейчас их тут целая толпа, и, возможно, если на каниму навалится вся стая, они ее одолеют, но…  
      И тут на сцену вышел Джерард Арджент.  
      Легок на помине.  
      Стайлз даже не успел сообразить, что происходит, как огромная крылатая тварь, отдаленно напоминающая каниму, напала на Дерека.  
      Отец дернул Стайлза назад, заставив зашипеть от боли — от резкого движения напомнили о себе полученные синяки. Краем глаза Стайлз заметил, что Сэм задвинул Мэдисон за спину, словно забыв, что она оборотень и сама может за себя постоять, — но мгновенно отбросил все это, вперив взгляд в неподвижно лежащего у стены Дерека. Секунда — и вот Стайлз уже вывернулся из-под отцовской руки и бросился туда, не обращая внимания на встревоженные крики. «Вставай, ну вставай же, не могла канима настолько тебя покалечить», — беззвучно молился Стайлз, отчаянно тормоша Дерека. Наконец тот зашевелился и открыл глаза.  
      — Какого…  
      — Канима, — пояснил Стайлз.  
      Дерек поморщился, перекатился и медленно поднялся на ноги. Только тогда Стайлз вновь включился в происходящее.  
      А там было на что посмотреть.  
      Невесть откуда взявшаяся Элиссон целилась из арбалета в Скотта, которого заслонял собой Сэм, а Джерард пытался склонить охотников на свою сторону. Стайлз почувствовал, как рядом напрягся Дерек. Если Винчестеры присоединятся к Джерарду, расклад получится совсем скверный.  
      — …Мы не просто так называем себя охотниками — мы ловим нечисть и уничтожаем ее, — завершил Джерард свою пафосную речь.  
      Сэм вздернул подбородок.  
      — Однажды я уже совершил ошибку. Больше нет, — гневно проговорил он.  
      А потом Дин наставил на Джерарда пистолет.  
      Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что задержал дыхание.  
      Джерард разочарованно покачал головой.  
      И все будто с цепи сорвались.  
      — Оставайся на месте! — рявкнул Дерек и бросился к каниме.  
      Стая последовала его примеру; отец побежал к Стайлзу, на ходу доставая пистолет и огибая оборотней; Дин по-прежнему угрожал Джерарду; Элиссон растерянно поводила арбалетом из стороны в сторону, явно не понимая, что должна делать в такой ситуации — пока Крис не схватил ее сзади за локти и не отобрал оружие; Сэм же после этого присоединился к брату.  
      Все смешалось перед глазами Стайлза в разноцветную круговерть, он уже не мог разобрать, кто с кем дерется — и уж тем более кто побеждает. Иногда удавалось выхватить какие-то куски и урывки:  
      вот канима расшвыривает Айзека, Эрику и Бойда, точно котят, и Дин отвлекается от Джерарда, чтобы помочь им;  
      вот Скотт, видимо, преисполненный чувством вины, отбивает удар канимы, предназначенный Дереку;  
      вот Мэдисон падает, зажимая рану на плече, нанесенную когтистой лапой, и Сэм встает над ней, стреляя в каниму, посылая чуть ли не весь магазин в одно и то же место, отшвыривая тварь силой инерции;  
      вот Элиссон брыкается в руках Криса, а тот с недовольным лицом тащит ее в сторону автомобилей — наверное, собирается засунуть дочку в багажник от греха подальше;  
      вот Джерард, воспользовавшись тем, что про него забыли, зловеще ухмыляется, и Стайлз готов накинуться на него с кулаками, чтобы стереть эту ухмылку, потом вспоминает, что Сэм дал ему пистолет, достает его и отходит от стены;  
      вот отец подбегает к нему и уже тянет руку…  
      Все рассыпалось на куски, когда Стайлза крепко обхватили поперек талии и дернули вверх, едва не разорвав пополам. Он с трудом осознал, что попал в лапы канимы, и лишь когда та звучно приземлилась рядом с Джерардом — пятки Стайлза прошило острой болью от совсем не нежного столкновения с бетонным полом, — а к горлу Стайлза прижался острый коготь, и все вокруг застыли, он понял, что действительно попал. В самом худшем смысле слова.  
      — Ну-ну-ну, — Джерард озабоченно поцокал языком. — Дерек, я же просил тебя быть хорошим мальчиком, помнишь? Настало время это сделать. Ну же, подойди ко мне — и без глупостей, иначе твой дружок лишится головы.  
      Дерек сжал челюсти и кулаки и сделал шаг вперед. Оба Винчестера качнулись следом, точно намереваясь его остановить, затем Дин будто опомнился и вновь прицелился Джерарду в голову.

 

  
      — Это ведь рак, да? — вдруг спросил Айзек, и его слова в тишине прозвучали словно выстрел. — Я уже чуял такое в ветклинике. Ты хочешь стать оборотнем, чтобы вылечиться.  
      Джерард с деланным сожалением развел руками:  
      — Увы, человеческий организм несовершенен. А я, признаться, совсем не хочу умирать.  
      На лице Сэма отразилось отвращение.  
      — И поэтому убиваешь всех остальных?  
      — Только тех, кто мешает, — Джерард пожал плечами. — Дерек, не заставляй меня ждать, не то…  
      Стайлз ощутил, как коготь врезается в кожу, как по шее, щекоча, стекает теплая струйка, и крикнул:  
      — Не вздумай! Он убьет тебя, как только обратится. Он не просто собирается стать оборотнем, он намерен сам стать альфой.  
      — Еще один умный мальчик, — с хищной улыбкой протянул Джерард. — Возможно, я даже оставлю вас всех в стае — мне нужны такие помощники.  
      Сквозь застивший зрение туман — яд уже начал действовать — Стайлз едва заметил, как Дерек и Дин переглянулись. Дерек присел, точно готовясь к прыжку…  
      Стайлз поднял по-прежнему зажатый в руке пистолет — он точно весил тонну, точно, — сунул его между боком и подмышкой и, стараясь не обращать внимание на ужас в глазах окружающих, спустил курок.  
      Два выстрела слились в один.  
      Последнее, что увидел Стайлз, когда сбоку налетело мощное тело и выдрало его из когтей канимы, была на удивление аккуратная круглая дырочка, возникшая во лбу Джерарда Арджента.  
  


  
      Дерек проехался по полу на боку, не выпуская Стайлза из рук, прижимая к себе, стараясь закрыть всем телом, пока не остановился возле ржавого колеса одного из вагонов.  
      — Живой? — спросил он, удивляясь собственному хриплому голосу.  
      — Ноги немного отнялись, и запястье побаливает от отдачи, а в остальном нормально, — отозвался Стайлз. — Ай!  
      — Что такое? — испугался Дерек.  
      — Ты меня раздавил.  
      Дерек поспешно разжал руки. Стайлз уселся и принялся растирать покрытые синяками предплечья. С легким уколом вины Дерек вспомнил, что тот этим вечером вовсе не на курорте побывал. Но разлеживаться и предаваться сожалениям было некогда — Дин убил Джерарда, а судя по предыдущему опыту, лишившаяся хозяина канима предпочитала сбежать, а не драться.  
      — Не дайте ей уйти! — рявкнул Дерек, одним прыжком вскакивая на ноги.  
      Стая поняла его мысль и начала окружать каниму, постепенно замыкая кольцо, потом к волчатам присоединились шериф и охотники. Тварь взмыла было к потолку, но, видимо, крылья были ей пока непривычны — она налетела на балку и рухнула обратно. Тут же вскочила, затравленно озираясь и колотя себя хвостом по бедрам.  
      — Дальше-то что?! — крикнул Дин, держа каниму на мушке.  
      Некстати представилось, что если бы это был фильм, то сверху бы упала сеть, они бы все навалились, скрутили каниму и оттяпали бы ей башку. А потом бы появились люди в черном и объявили, что канима на самом деле — пришелец с Альдебарана.  
      Дерек подавил неуместный сейчас смешок — побоялся, что не сумеет остановиться и станет вторым психом в семье после Питера.  
      — Надо, чтобы кто-нибудь стал ее новым хозяином, — с поразительным спокойствием заявил Стайлз. — Кто-то, у кого убили близких и кто хочет отомстить, хотя второе необязательно. Тогда он сможет приказать каниме принять человеческий облик и оставаться в нем. Так будет легче убить ее.  
      Все переглянулись.  
      Дерек шагнул вперед — а следом Айзек, оба Винчестера и даже Крис. Канима настороженно следила за их передвижениями, но не нападала. Сложила крылья и запахнулась в них, как в плащ.  
      — А как она выбирает хозяина? — с неподдельным, почти академическим интересом спросил Сэм. — Не многовато ли вариантов? Она не кажется особенно умной.  
      Стайлз лишь пожал плечами, как бы говоря «я не специалист».  
      Канима повела плоской мордой туда-сюда, качнулась в сторону едва не отшатнувшегося Айзека, после чего развернулась и приблизилась к Дину.  
      Тот неуверенно протянул руку, на его лице явственно читалось «боже, что я творю!». Внезапно канима оскалилась и припала к полу.  
      — Твою мать, она же сейчас прыгнет, — почти беззвучно выдохнул Сэм и схватил брата за рукав.  
      Дерек сделал знак остальным, чтобы были готовы наброситься и остановить тварь. Очевидно, затея Стайлза провалилась — не то чтобы Дерек был так уж в ней уверен.  
      — Джексон! — раздалось от входа.  
      Канима выпрямилась и замерла.  
      Лидия Мартин, в своем платье похожая на призрака, прошла между впавшими в ступор фигурами и остановилась прямо перед тварью.  
      — Джексон, смотри, — она поднесла раскрытую ладонь к самой морде канимы. — Ты дал это мне, чтобы я могла приходить к тебе.  
      На ладони лежал ключ.  
      Канима моргнула, затянув глаза белесой пленкой, и подняла лапу. Кривые когти зависли над гладкой девичьей кожей.  
      — Лидия… — голос Стайлза разрушил оцепенение. — Лидия, отойди.  
      — Не вмешивайся. — Неслышно подкравшийся сзади Питер положил руку Стайлзу на плечо. — Она знает, что делает.  
      — Где ты был? — прошипел Дерек. — Какого черта сбежал?  
      Питер мотнул головой:  
      — Ходил за Лидией. Помнишь, что я тебе говорил? А вы и без меня отлично справились.  
      — Ты правда в это веришь? Что она поможет? — тогдашнее предложение Питера казалось какой-то сказкой, из тех, в которых нужно плести рубашки из крапивы и молчать, даже если тебя ведут на костер. А Дерек с недавних пор не верил в сказки.  
      В ответ Питер лишь улыбнулся, печально, совсем как тогда, и опять мотнул головой.  
      — Смотри.  
      Дерек перевел взгляд на стоящую посреди депо пару.  
      Огромная лапища канимы покоилась на ладони Лидии, накрывая ключ.  
      — Джексон… — голос Лидии прервался, по ее щекам катились слезы. — Джексон, я тебя люблю. Возвращайся.  
      Она подняла другую руку и положила ее на голову канимы, поглаживая шершавую чешуйчатую кожу чуть дрожащими пальцами.  
      Несколько секунд ничего не происходило.  
      Потом канима судорожно вздохнула.  
      А потом начала превращаться.  
  


  
      Сэм бесцельно слонялся по хижине, то и дело невольно прислушиваясь к возне на улице. Дин увлеченно перекладывал вещи и оружие из угнанной развалюхи в Импалу и был откровенно и запредельно счастлив воссоединению с любимой машиной. Сэм решил дать им некоторое время наедине, взяв на себя то барахло, которое накопилось в хижине — и уже все собрал и даже пару раз проверил, не осталось ли чего.  
      Сейчас был полдень, уезжать они намеревались лишь на закате, и Сэм никак не мог придумать, чем себя занять.  
      Вчера, когда канима так неожиданно… исцелилась, он даже растерялся. И не он один.  
      Не нужно было никого убивать, никому становиться хозяином — выход был прост и одновременно невероятен. Возможно, если бы они были маленькими детьми, он показался бы им единственно правильным.  
      Но они не были детьми.  
      Первым уехал Крис Арджент, увозя в багажнике свою дочь-фанатичку. Следом попрощался шериф Стилински, едва сумев утянуть Стайлза, который явно предпочел бы остаться с оборотнями. С ними ушли и Джексон с Лидией, перед этим перекинувшись несколькими словами с Дереком. В конце осталась только стая и они с Дином.  
      Сэм никак не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Мэдисон, не мог выдавить ни единого звука. Он попросту сбежал.  
      И теперь собственная трусость не давала ему покоя.  
      Наконец, не выдержав, Сэм выскочил за дверь.  
      — Поеду проветрюсь, заодно куплю провизии в дорогу. К закату вернусь, — бросил он удивленному Дину, сел в «Форд», не удосужившись проверить, полностью ли брат его опустошил, и вскоре вырулил на шоссе, ведущее в Бикон-Хиллз.  
      Сэм по-прежнему не знал, где живет Мэдисон, поэтому отправился к тому, кто знает.  
      После вчерашней ночи Стайлз, по-видимому, существенно изменил свое к нему отношение: излишних восторгов, конечно, не выказывал, но встретил вполне приветливо. Но когда Сэм спросил его про Мэдисон, Стайлз подозрительно сощурился.  
      — Зачем она тебе? Хочешь облегчить совесть перед отъездом? — Сэм невольно вздрогнул. — Да, — сказал Стайлз, — я знаю, что ты сделал. Ну так что?  
      — Я не знаю, — честно признался Сэм. — Но я хочу с ней поговорить. Уверен, ей тоже это нужно.  
      Взгляд Стайлза стал задумчивым.  
      — Возможно, ты и прав. Возможно, ей это тоже поможет. В смысле оставить все позади. Ладно. — Он отлепил от валявшейся на подоконнике пачки ярко-желтый стикер и криво накарябал адрес. — Держи. И учти: обидишь ее, и Дерек тебе голову оторвет — если раньше этого не сделаю я.  
  
      Мэдисон жила на тихой улице недалеко от окраины. Сэм припарковал «Форд» напротив бледно-голубого домика, утопающего в цветах и зелени… и чем-то напоминающего тот дом, где…  
      Где Сэм убил ее.  
      Он потоптался на крыльце, несколько раз поднося палец к звонку и останавливаясь в последний момент, но в конце концов собрался с духом и нажал.  
      Мэдисон будто бы совершенно не удивилась, увидев его: она посторонилась, пропуская его внутрь.  
      — Будешь чай? — спросила она, сворачивая на кухню. — Или минералку?  
      — Спасибо, минералка подойдет, — ответил Сэм, идя за ней.  
      Получив в руки запотевшую бутылку, он счел формальности на этом исчерпанными. Нет смысла оттягивать неизбежное.  
      — Мэдисон, я…  
      Та оперлась спиной на стол и махнула рукой.  
      — Я знаю все, что ты можешь мне сказать.  
      — Я виноват… — снова попытался Сэм.  
      — Да, ты виноват, — спокойно согласилась Мэдисон, — виноват в том, что убил меня. И то, что ты не знал — не оправдание.  
      У Сэма перехватило горло. Все, что он обдумывал, все, что хотел сказать, выветрилось из головы от этих безжалостно откровенных фраз. От ровного голоса, произнесшего их.  
      Однако Мэдисон продолжила:  
      — Но вчера ты спас меня, и не только меня. Думаю, это идет в счет. Ты отдал долг, Сэм.  
      — Я спас тебя не поэтому, — выдавил тот.  
      Мэдисон вздохнула и отвернулась к окну, помолчала.  
      — Знаешь, когда ты наставил на меня пистолет, мне было очень страшно, — тихо проговорила она наконец. — И потом я еще долго боялась. Что кто-нибудь придет и убьет меня, снова все отнимет, только потому, что я другая. Но я больше не хочу бояться.  
      Она повернулась к Сэму, медленно подошла, привстала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в губы. Точно ставя печать, точно закрепляя что-то для себя.  
      — Я тебя прощаю, Сэм Винчестер, — сказала Мэдисон.  
      Сэму показалось, что его внутренности сдавил невидимый кулак.  
      — А я себя нет, — слова были колючими и тяжелыми и упали неподъемным грузом, непреодолимой стеной.  
      Мэдисон склонила голову набок.  
      — Не надо. Знаешь, есть вещи, которые не изменить. Я оборотень, ты охотник, и это навсегда останется между нами. Но иногда… — она сделала паузу и улыбнулась, — иногда я готова об этом забыть.  
      Она отступила назад, и падающие сквозь окно лучи полуденного солнца заставили ее волосы вспыхнуть огнем, очертили всю ее стройную фигуру сияющим ореолом.  
      — Ты такая красивая. — У Сэма защипало глаза.  
      — И у тебя есть мой номер, — тон Мэдисон был определенно поддразнивающим.  
      Сэм недоуменно нахмурился.  
      — Нет… откуда?..  
      Мэдисон протянула ему листок:  
      — Теперь есть.  
  


  
      Свежеотполированная Импала сверкала в лучах заката так, что было больно глазам, и Дин просто не мог то и дело не касаться блестящего черного бока.  
      Перед отъездом он решил заглянуть в депо, надеясь застать там Дерека, и теперь стоял, прислонившись к передней дверце машины, ожидая его появления. Айзек, единственный, кого Дин нашел в депо, сообщил, что Дерек должен приехать с минуты на минуту.  
      В конце улицы показалась черная Камаро и вскоре остановилась рядом с Импалой.  
      — Привет. — Дерек встал перед Дином. — Неужели заехал попрощаться?  
      — Типа того, — усмехнулся тот. — Как дела?  
      Дерек пожал плечами:  
      — Джексона родители отправляют в Англию, официально — подлечить нервы. Джерард Арджент погиб при ограблении на глазах своего сына и внучки, лиц нападавших они не разглядели. Типа того, — повторил он слова Дина.  
      — Неплохо сработано, — признал Дин. — Думаешь, Ардженты угомонятся? Раз уж Крис теперь на вашей стороне.  
      Дерек скривил губы в отвращении.  
      — Мне не нужен ни один Арджент на нашей стороне. И вообще охотник… хотя вы с братом небезнадежны.  
      — Надо же, — с легкой долей сарказма протянул Дин, — а я думал, у нас с тобой много общего.  
      Дерек вопросительно приподнял бровь. Дин сделал рукой широкий жест.  
      — Ну как же — любовь к «шевроле» и кожаным курткам. Если окажется, что ты любишь классический рок, назову тебя потерянным в детстве… кузеном. — На самом деле он хотел сказать «близнецом», но отчего-то не смог себя заставить назвать оборотня братом. Во-первых, Дин хоть и признал для себя, что мир не делится на черное и белое, но пока не до такой степени проникся идеей толерантности.  
      А во-вторых, у него был только один брат.  
      — Только кузена-охотника мне и не хватало, — фыркнул Дерек.  
      — Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, если в вашем городке объявится злобный дух. — Дин уже откровенно смеялся.  
      — У нас есть шаман, — в тон ему ответил Дерек.  
      — Ну, если он вдруг не справится, мы всегда поможем.  
      — Спасибо, — всю веселость с Дерека как рукой сняло: теперь он был предельно серьезен. — Что спасли мою стаю и помогли с канимой… и Арджентами.  
      Дин кивнул и протянул руку оборотню.  
      — Пожалуйста.  
  
      — Ну что, Сэмми, вперед, навстречу новой охоте? Мне тут звонил Бобби, говорит, в Голливуде объявился призрак. — Дин вырулил на шоссе. — Смотаемся на Фабрику Грез?  
      — А тебе не терпится посмотреть, где снимали «Спасателей Малибу»? — миролюбиво поддел его Сэм.  
      Дин покосился на брата. Он так и не спросил, куда Сэм ездил днем, он и без того догадывался.  
      Удивительно, но несмотря ни на что, поездка действительно помогла Сэму — и дело было даже не в том, что Мэдисон оказалась жива. Просто казавшееся легким дело на поверку встряхнуло их обоих. Вернуло что-то, что отняла смерть отца.  
      Может, они и не стали собой-прежними, но точно стали сами собой.  
      — Ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь, — рассмеялся Дин. — Может, я мечтаю взять автограф у Аль Пачино?  
      Сэм недоверчиво покачал головой:  
      — Еще скажи, что жаждешь прикоснуться к звезде Годзиллы.  
      Дин захохотал еще громче.  
      — Нет уж, Сэмми. Хватит с меня ящериц.


End file.
